


Getting to Know the Greengrasses

by Midnightamant



Series: The Post War Timeline [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Engagement, F/M, Love, tradition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightamant/pseuds/Midnightamant
Summary: Summary: On Draco’s nineteenth birthday, he receives a letter from his father, dated five years prior. In the letter, he and Astoria Greengrass have been promised to one another, for marriage. Draco and Astoria accept the situation they’ve been thrown into by tradition, but decide to walk the road to matrimony in their own way.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and events may be AU/OOC. This fanfiction will also ignore the events of The Cursed Child, but not the information provided within it.

** Chapter One **

“Happy birthday Draco.” Narcissa smiled at him from across the table in the dining room where they were partaking in a succulent breakfast. The House Elves bustled around the dining room, placing wrapped presents at the head of the table. Once they’d finished eating their rich meal, Narcissa gave Draco a look. It was an assessing one, a scrutinising one. It left Draco feeling apprehensive.

“Mother…?”

“I have something from you father. He wanted me to give this to you on your nineteenth birthday.” Narcissa drew a letter from her formal robes and handed it to Draco. It had their family seal in wax, keeping it closed, but there was also another seal on it that he did not recognise off the top of his head. He broke both seals and recognised his father’s looping script. 

_Dear Son of Mine,_

_It is on this day, your nineteenth birthday, that you begin the ultimate journey of upholding your birthright: bringing an heir to the Malfoy name, through courtship and marriage. As is tradition, one of the lovely eligible women of The Sacred Twenty Eight has been chosen for you. We believe she is of good pedigree and sound intelligence. She is from the Greengrass family._

_We, The House of Malfoy, hereby pair you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, with Astoria Greengrass. The courtship period begins today. Your presence is required at the Greengrass Residence at two in the afternoon._

_Make us proud, son._

_Lucius Malfoy._

On the next page was a list of rules, ending with signatures of both patriarchs from the families. He read some of the rules:

 _1._ _You are to be accompanied by a chaperone at all times while with your intended_ _(unsupervised visitation and outings are outlined in Rules #20-22)._

_5._ _The courting period will last for a period of six months; again, all excursions will be chaperoned._

_14._ _The engagement must be witnessed by the Heads of the Families; should they be unable to attend, agreed upon replacements are acceptable._

_30._ _The intended pair must attend family dinners hosted by either family._

_31._ _The intended pair must attend social gatherings together._

_37._ _Intercourse is not approved or allowed until the intended pair have bound themselves in matrimony._

"This is barmy." Draco murmured as he lifted his head to look at his mother. A serene smile graced her angular features.

"This is tradition, my son."

“I understand, mother. But…”

“If you fail to embrace this tradition, Astoria will never be able to marry, ever. Her reputation will be tarnished; she will be considered used goods, even if you never initiate the process of courtship. You two have been bound for the last five years, intended for each other. She is a lovely young woman, Draco. You will not be disappointed. The robe you are to wear to the Greengrasses is in your room on your bed. Go get dressed.” Draco stood and walked to his room in the East Wing. On his bed, as promised, were the robes he was supposed to wear. They were a midnight blue, and the collar, hems, and sleeves were lined with slate grey. He put on the robes and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair had grown, and was no longer slicked to his head. It ran to just past his ears and slight wave to it. He had a light scruff of facial hair. Pansy, ever obsessed with fashion, had called it ‘the surfer look’, which had bewildered him. He sat down at the desk in front of the window nook and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He paused with the quill over the inkwell for a moment, just thinking. Then he set the quill to parchment and started to write, the script so similar to his father’s.

_Blaise,_

_I haven’t had a chance to open your present yet, but thank you in advance. I got a… surprise which stalled any more unwrapping of gifts. Astoria Greengrass, Daphne’s sister, and I have been arranged to be married. There was a letter from my father telling me that I needed to ‘bring an heir to the Malfoy name’, and there were rules! Fifty of them! They are all ridiculous._

_There’s no way out of this, but what if I don’t like her? What if we aren’t compatible? How do I do this? It’s going to be incredibly bloody awkward. I need to be there later on today for the first meeting to take place._

_Wish me luck,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

  He tied the parchment to his eagle owl, who flew out the open window and grew smaller as the distance grew. He glanced at the time and realised he had to get going. He moved downstairs, slipping his wand into the inside pocket of his robe. Narcissa was waiting for him, holding out a box.

“A family heirloom, to give to Astoria. It belonged to my grandmother. It is customary.” Narcissa said when Draco’s eyebrows winged up. He took it from her and opened it. Inside lay a silver pendant, the charm depicting a snake, also in silver, curling around a thumbnail sized emerald. He closed the box and put that in the inside of his robes as well.

“It will be a fitting gift for her, I hope. Thank you, mother. I am going to apparate, less mess that way.”

“You’ll be met just outside the property by one of your main chaperones. You’ll be fine.” Narcissa’s hands smoothed along Draco’s shoulders, and then she kissed both his cheeks.

“See you when I return, mother.”

“Yes! You must tell me everything.” Narcissa said, excitement making her voice not completely steady. Draco left the house, walked outside the wards. He took a deep breath to settle his nerves, and spun to apparate, hoping this initial meeting wouldn’t be the disaster he thought it was going to be.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**  
**Rule #3: It is customary and necessary for the male counterpart of the intended pair to gift his female counterpart with a family heirloom on their first day of courtship.**

"Well hello, future brother-in-law." A feminine voice drawled when Draco regained his bearings. His attention didn't go right to the speaker, however. He looked at their home. It was modest, but carefully landscaped. It was three storeys, with large windows in what he assumed was every room which would be perfect for letting in copious amounts of natural light. There was a balcony on the third floor that looked out onto the scenic country road with the farm fields on both sides. He finally turned to look at Daphne. She looked the same as ever, the only different being her hair, which was in a short pixie cut that suited the slight frame of her body. She was wearing an emerald green dress that hugged her form.

"Hello, Daph. I'm guessing you're one of my approved chaperones, aren't you? Still wearing Slytherin colours, I see." Draco smirked as he walked the last few paces to stand beside her. She laughed.

"Yes, and for your information I happen to like green. So what if it happened to be one of my house colours in school?"

"Fair enough. So, why…?" Draco trailed off, not knowing how to phrase what he was going to ask next. Daphne looked at him shrewdly.

"Why am I your chaperone, or why was I not… chosen for you?" Draco threw his hands up and refused to look at her.

"Both, either."

"Well, by the time your parents came to speak to my parents about betrothal, I was already promised to someone else. I actually married my betrothed last year. So they discussed it and decided that Astoria should be promised to you. I'm your chaperone because I'm already married and because we know each other; this is going to be a strange enough situation without strangers being your chaperones adding to it. My parents – and yours, too – thought this was a good compromise."

"Oh. I suppose." Draco was fiddling with the sleeves of his robes. Daphne made a tutting noise and slapped his hands away, fixing them.

"You're going to wrinkle the robes. Why are you so nervous about this? This is normal for us. Traditional." Daphne was giving him a scrutinising look.

"I know it's normal, but… I wasn't told about this. I mean, the fact that we are put into arranged marriages was what I was taught. But I had no idea that Astoria and I had been promised to one another until today." They had started walking up to the house together, but Daphne stopped, and Draco halted because she had.

"Wait, they didn't tell you before today that you and Astoria had been promised? So that you two would know and like, start hanging out at school or something?" Draco was shaking his head.

"Nope. Found out today in a letter from my father dating back to when I was fourteen."

"Well it's a good thing I'm your chaperone then. Did you bring a family heirloom?" Daphne demanded. Draco nodded.

"Yes I did." Daphne was holding out her hand impatiently.

"Give it over. Let me look." Draco fished it out of his robes and gave her the ornate velvet box. Daphne opened it, took a long look, and closed it again.

"Well done. Let's go inside. You don't need flowers this time, since this is the first meeting. Formally introduce yourself. Ask father to take Astoria on a date. He'll ask when, where, and how long it'll last. You can make it at your house, but that's usually reserved for after you're engaged. You'll also get a tour of the house." Daphne said as they resumed their stroll up the path to the front door.

"Any suggestions of where to take Astoria for the first… date?" Draco ventured. Daphne smiled.

"She likes coffee shops and pubs. They have both of those at Diagon Alley. Or you could even go to Hogsmeade."

"I'll take her to the Leaky."

"It's a good choice. Tom is still there, he's a bit creepy, but the place has been renovated since the war so it looks really nice now. Okay, we're here."

"Do I still have to knock on the door since you're with me?"

"Yes. I know it's weird. But it's a ceremonial thing. Like you're getting permission to enter the house and see Astoria for the first time, or whatever."

"I'm not a vampire, Daphne." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Even so. Knock on the door." Daphne gestured with her hands to the door. Draco moved up to the large wooden door with the serpentine knocker.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ The sound echoed and Draco backed up a few steps. The door opened, and Draco was looking up at Mr. Greengrass and Mrs. Greengrass. Victor Leyland Greengrass was quite tall and reedy; his blue eyes stood out among his pale face and black hair that was greying in spots. He had a light dusting of facial hair above his upper lip and on his chin, but it suited him. Isabel Joyce Greengrass had hair the colour of burnt grass, which was a lovely blondish colour, just darker; her eyes were a light brown and she was closer to her own daughters in height. The years had plumped her figure some but not overmuch.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass."

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Come in. Astoria!" Mrs. Greengrass yelled the girl's name as she walked further into the house, lighting a candle that had precedence on the table beside the bottom of the stairs. Draco's eyes moved upward as he noticed movement on the stairs. The first thing he noticed was that they matched; Astoria was wearing a dress that was midnight blue on the torso, and the skirt was grey. It fell to her knees and flounced around her legs as she moved down the stairs. She was wearing black flats with no heel. Her dark brown hair was gathered into a neat bun at the nape of her nick. No jewelry adorned her form. When he reached her eyes, she was looking right at him, a twitch of something like a smile moving her lips for a moment before settling in demure lines. Her warm chocolate eyes held mirth as she drew ever closer. Once she was on the last step, which put her at exactly height with him, she stopped.

"Hello, Draco. Usually there's a tour of the house today, but we are going to reschedule that for another time. Doxies have managed to get into the upstairs portion of the house and someone is coming shortly to get rid of them."

"Hello Astoria. That is not a problem at all. I have a gift for you. It's a family heirloom, belonging to my maternal great grandmother. I hope you will wear it." Draco bowed slightly and withdrew the box from him robes in the same movement. Astoria took the box from his hand and opened it. The gasp he heard from her brought a satisfied smile to his lips.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful." Astoria held the pendant out to him and turned around once he'd taken it. He quickly placed it around her neck and clasped the chain together. Astoria turned back around and beamed at him. Draco turned to Astoria's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. I would beg of your permission for Astoria to accompany me to the Leaky Cauldron a week from now on Tuesday the twelfth of June for food and drinks so that we may get to know each other."

"When will you be coming to collect her and when will you be returning?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"I'll come at one in the afternoon. I'll have her back by four." Draco glanced at Astoria, who gave him a slight nod. Daphne interjected.

“Since I’m her chaperone, I can bring her to the Leaky and bring her home. Less fuss that way.” Mrs. Greengrass looked at her eldest daughter for a moment, then nodded.

“That is acceptable, Daphne. Approved. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy for coming by. We will see you next week." Mrs. Greengrass spoke, using a spell to snuff out the candle.

"Oh, okay. Astoria, I look forward to our next meeting." Draco spoke as he turned to Astoria with a hesitant smile on his face.

"Me too, Draco. Until then." Astoria moved back upstairs and Daphne went with her. Draco pulled open the front door and apparated home. Seeing no one awaiting him in the foyer, he moved to the kitchen to get a glass of water for his parched throat. As he gulped the delightfully cool water, he noticed a note on the granite countertop.

_Draco,_

_My apologies if I am not back when you return. I was called upon to deal with a matter regarding the spring gala and I must attend to it. Please await my return so that I may hear about the details of your first day of courtship._

_Love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Draco heaved a sigh and moved to the decanter in the room to pour himself something stronger. Fortification for the upcoming conversation with his mother was definitely required.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Draco looked over to the kitchen window to see his owl hovering there. He opened the window wide and his owl swooped in, landing beside Narcissa's note. Draco unfastened the letter wound around his owl's leg and received a playful nip from the owl. Draco placed some owl treats on the countertop for him and unfurled the letter to see Blaise's familiar script.

_Draco,_

_Well, it's that time, isn't it? The only reason why I'm not arranged is because my mother has had so many husbands it really isn't expected of me. I prefer it that way. I shudder to think about all those rules that you would have to follow. I wouldn't be able to stand it, myself. Good luck with that._

_You won't know if you don't like her or if you're compatible until you actually start speaking to one another and going on dates. From what I understand about the whole tradition of arranged marriages, the first meeting actually doesn't take much time, as you're just all introducing yourselves. So you really can't be worrying about all of that until you've gotten underway. And if you're not compatible, then you talk to Astoria and you figure out what you can do that won't affect her social station too badly. That's all there is._

_We should meet in the Leaky for drinks so we can talk about this business in person. Say, tomorrow, around two? Oh, wait, I've forgotten how much you abhor going out in public. Come over here, then. I have enough alcohol to fell several giants._

_Your friend,_

_Blaise._


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

** Rule 11. ** **During courtship, the approved time between excursions are no less than seven days.**

Astoria sat in the lounge of one of her friend’s houses with two of her other companions. They were sharing a bottle of Prosecco between them to celebrate Astoria’s first day of courtship. Her friends Lydia Shorwood, Sandra Wheatley, and Alexandra Barden were all half-bloods, and all from her year in Slytherin House. Currently, they were all trying to suppress their giggles, Astoria included. Lydia with her long black hair and pale skin settled herself and leaned forward, her Prosecco held precariously between her fingers.

“So, Astoria, what was he like?”

“He was really nervous, actually. I was watching my sister bring Draco to the front door from my bedroom window. He kept fidgeting with his robes, and Daphne kept slapping his hands away. He seemed… on edge, like this experience was new for him. Not just new, unexpected. But he was also kind and respectful. I’m looking forward to seeing him again, but I hate having to wait a week.” At Astoria’s words, Sandra gave her wide eyes.

“But Astoria, that’s how the tradition works. During courtship, there has to be-”

“Seven days before the next meeting, I know, I know. But those rules are so antiquated, aren’t they?”

“But it’s how it goes. It’s the custom of most of the families of the Sacred Twenty Eight.” Alexandra added. Astoria nodded morosely.

“Yes, it is. I just want to do this my own way. I don’t mind being promised to Draco, not at all-”

“That he’s a Death Eater doesn’t bother you?” Lydia asked. Astoria levelled a look at her friend.

“He was cleared of all charges. He is no longer a Death Eater. You know that, Lydia. You work for _The Prophet_.”

“Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Going through a Wizengamot trial doesn’t change that. The tattoo is permanent.”

“It doesn’t mean his thinking is permanent. I’m happy to give him the benefit of the doubt. I’d appreciate you doing the same.”

“Who’s your chaperone again?” Alexandra asked.

“Daphne, of course, is chaperoning. Marcus, her husband, thinks this whole thing is hilarious, Merlin knows why.” Alexandra made a face.

“I always forget that Marcus Flint is your brother-in-law. I’ve heard stories. He was apparently really awful to other people at school.” Alexandra took another deep drink of her Prosecco.

“Well, he’s always been nothing but nice to my sister. If he ever steps out of line, my Stinging Hex will be coming his way. He knows it, too.” Astoria gave Alexandra a smirk.

 “So where is Draco taking you?” Sandra asked.

“He’s taking me to the Leaky for a few hours. We’ll see how things go. It was a good choice; now that the Leaky’s been renovated, it looks amazing.” Astoria’s smile grew. Lydia eyes Astoria for a moment.

“So, what was the heirloom he gave you? Come on, out with it, you. We know you’ve been dying to show us all day.” Astoria chuckled and lifted the chain from her neck, letting the pendant rest in her other hand. The other girls gasped.

“You girls know me too well. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It’s stunning!” Alexandra exclaimed.

“Very Slytherin. I approve.” Lydia said.

“It is a lovely piece, Astoria. Draco chose well.”

“I think so, too. Let’s cheers to whatever next week will bring.” The sounds of clinking glasses filled the large room. 

* * *

 

Draco and Blaise were sitting in the Zabini Drawing Room, rapidly depleting the decanter of Firewhisky between them.

“And there’s all these rules!” Draco shouted belligerently, the sound bouncing off the ceiling, “Forty of them! One of them is that we have to wait a bleeding week to meet again! What’s _with_ that, mate? What’s with that?” Draco gestures wildly with his tumbler and some whisky sloshed over the top.

“In the tradition of the whole thing, I think it encourages the sentiment ‘the heart grows fonder’ with time sort of deal or some such. And it is working, isn’t it? You want to see her again, don’t you?” Blaise said. When Draco was not looking, Blaise performed _evanesco_ on his own drink and the alcohol disappeared. This was the most that he had ever seen Draco so unrestrained in his thoughts. 

“Well yes, of course I want to see her again. I want to see if this whole thing is going to _work_. Actually work. I don’t want to be in a marriage just because tradition forced it on us. It would be like my father putting me in a position to be a Death Eater all over again. I am _not_ letting myself be put in a place like that again. _Ever_. D’you understand, mate?”

“Yeah, Draco, I do.” Blaise said, looking at his friend. Blaise could see the strain this new development was taking on him. Beneath Draco’s eyes were stains of purple; clearly Draco hadn’t slept well. Draco turned a ruminating gaze to his glass of alcohol, then to his left forearm, which, as always, was covered in the long sleeves of his dress shirt. He passed the glass clumsily from one had to the other, then he sat it down on the glass table in front of them. He leaned back, closing his eyes and heaving a great sigh. He was like that for so long that Blaise grew concerned.

“Everything okay, mate?” Blaise placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder. Draco turned his head to train slightly unfocused eyes on Blaise.

“Y’know, in the rules, it says that if we find good enough reasons to break off this thing, it badly affects Astoria’s position in society….” Draco trailed off, seeming to think more.

“Well, yes. She would be thought of as used goods, even if you two never did anything. It’s just the way it works. You know that.”

“Yes. I’m a Death Eater.”

“That has been cleared of all charges, my friend. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Not to some people. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.” Draco mumbled.

“Then you ignore them.” Blaise’s voice was very stern, seeming to bring Draco somewhat out of his stupor.

“But it’s not right to Astoria. For her to have to deal with that. They’ll say mean things to her. That isn’t fair. She wasn’t promised to me seven years ago knowing I would have been a Death Eater. It seems incredibly unfair to her, no matter which way this _arrangement_ goes.”

“Then you curse the ones that say mean things to your partner. She will support you, that’s how this _arrangement_ goes. You’re in a relationship now, basically. But she’s not a mind reader. She doesn’t know what you’re thinking. You need her to be aware of how people will treat her because of her association with you. Don’t let her be surprised with that.”

“That makes sense.” Draco nodded and narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“What?”

“You’re being remarkably helpful… did you actually have anything to drink?” Blaise laughed and couldn’t stop, so Draco supposed that was his answer.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

** Rule 1. ** **You are to be accompanied by a chaperone at all times while with your intended (unsupervised visitation and outings are outlined in Rules #20-22).**

In the corner booth, Draco stood at attention in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a charcoal grey blazer once he saw Astoria enter the Leaky Cauldron with her sister. Astoria was wearing a deep green jumper along with grey trousers. He could see the pendant around her neck, and a felt a smile twitch around his mouth, wanting to be freed. Tom the innkeeper went over to them and directed the two women over to where Draco was standing. Astoria greeted Draco with a smile. Draco gave her a nod and withdrew a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Astoria laughed as Daphne patted her sister on the back and moved to sit nearby. From her bag she unearthed a white candle and the spiral holder. Astoria took the flowers and sat down. Draco sat across from her and doffed his blazer over the back of his chair.

“Thank you, Draco. Let me try and guess the meanings of these before you tell me.”

“Go ahead.” Draco gestured to the flowers between them. Astoria started examining each one closely.

“Okay so we have Everlasting Pea, which means… oh yes, ‘an appointed meeting’, very clever. Oh, and this is Gooseberry. That means ‘anticipation’, right? I would have given you that one, too. This week was quite long.”

“We are agreed on that.”

“And… Hawthorn. Why Hawthorn? It means ‘hope’, right?”

“Yes.”

“What are you hoping for, Draco?”

“I am hoping that our first meeting goes well.” At Draco’s words, Astoria sent him a grin.

“I think you are off to a great start.” Draco gave her a hesitant smile before turning to the menu.

“What would you like to drink and eat?”

“Oh, Tom knows what I get. You can just decide and call him over when you’re ready.” Astoria waved a dismissive hand and Draco nodded.

“You must come here often.”

“Often enough, yes. I like it a lot since it’s been renovated. It’s no longer this dark and shadowy place, you know? My parents would never have set foot in here before.”

“Mine would not either.”

“How is your mother, Draco?” Draco couldn’t hide his shock at the question; no one had ever asked how Mother was doing.

“She’s-she is okay, I suppose. Things are different in many ways, obviously. We’re both… navigating that.” Draco drummed his fingers lightly on the varnished wood of the table.

“That can’t be easy.”

“It is not, but we are managing.”

“Have you heard from your father?”

“No, and I doubt my father is going to receive the privilege to send communications any time soon. What is good on the menu here?” Astoria blinked at the change of subject, then nodded.

“You don’t want to talk about it. I understand.”

“It has nothing to do with you. I don’t talk about it to anyone.”

“That’s fair, I suppose. The fish and chips are always a good choice. So is the curry. The bubble and squeak is decent as well. We could share that as a starter.”

“Sure. I’ll go with the fish and chips.” Draco got Tom’s attention and the innkeeper shambled over.

“What’ll yeh two lovebirds get?” Tom gave them both a wide smile and showcased the many gaps in his teeth. Draco and Astoria glanced at one another, uneasy with the new title associated with them.

“The usual for me, Tom. We’ll get the number two starter to share.” Astoria said. Tom nodded before turning to Draco.

“A water for me is fine, as well as the fish and chips.” Tom nodded and ambled awkwardly away.

“It’ll be a while. I remember you playing Quidditch at school. Do you still play?”

“No. I still fly around the Manor from time to time, but I haven’t joined a local team. I don’t think I’d be welcome. Do you fly?”

“Oh no, no I don’t. I’m a little afraid of heights.” At this, Draco and Astoria could hear Daphne snorting from the next table over. Astoria turned to her.

“Hey! You’re a chaperone, that means you’re quiet, you.”

“Sorry. Draco, she’s phobic of heights. Fell off a broom when she was little and couldn’t do heights after that. Even being in the stands at school was too much.” Daphne said before turning back to her copy of _The Prophet_. Draco turned his attention back to Astoria to find she was blushing furiously. A waitress brought them their drinks. Astoria started sipping at her Butterbeer, looking at Draco over the rim.

“We’re all afraid of something.” Draco lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

“What are you afraid of?” Astoria asked in hushed tones. Draco leaned in so she could hear him.

“V-Voldemort.” Astoria’s eyes went wide as she sat back fully in her chair instead of on the edge. Her body seemed to deflate a little.

“Of course you are. That was a stupid question.” Astoria rolled her eyes.

“No, it wasn’t. We really don’t know anything about each other. We should feel… confident to ask every question imaginable, really. Which leads me to something I feel like I have to say….” They paused for a moment as the food arrived. Draco and Astoria went about the motions of dividing the starter between them and having the first few bites of their food.

“Okay? What is troubling you?” Draco clutched his glass of water like a lifeline as he looked at the ripples the water made.

“I was a Death Eater.” Draco’s train of thought seemed to stop there and Astoria nodded.

“Yes. I do know that, you know.” Astoria was dipping bread into melted Camembert cheese.

“That doesn’t bother you?” Draco looked at her, eyes seeming to drill into her with his earnestness. Astoria shook her head.

“Not really. You had to do things in order to help your parents. From your testimony and that of the other people who testified on your behalf, it didn’t seem like you had much of a choice. I don’t know what I would have done in your position. I don’t know if I would have been brave enough to even attempt doing the things that you did, even with the threat of death over my head and my parents’.”

“Not many people feel that way.” Draco cut into his breaded fish and soaked it in tartar sauce before popping it into his mouth.

“What are you trying to say, Draco? Just tell me, please.”

“Since we’re… courting that means you’re associated with me and my family. People still think of me as a Death Eater. They blame me for the destruction caused by the other Death Eaters I let into the school. They think I should have been put in Azkaban like my father. Since you’re now associated with me, those same people will not be nice to you. They will call you names. Possibly refuse your business. That is not fair to you. You did not come into this arrangement knowing I would be a Death Eater.”

“Ex-Death Eater who was cleared of all charges.” Astoria corrected.

“Even so, you didn’t know. That isn’t fair to you. I would let you go in such a way so as to not hurt your position in society. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.” Astoria was gaping at him by the end of his rant.

“So you don’t want to even give this a chance?”

“I do. But I don’t think it’s fair to you. I’ve thought a lot about this, because to a lot of people I’m a Death Eater and always will be. I’m giving you an out if you want it.”

“I don’t want it. I think you were a kid and you made the decisions that kept you and your family alive, and the fact that other people are so closed minded that they _still_ think of you as a Death Eater after three years is ridiculous. They should be giving you the benefit of the doubt, not judging you on sight. I’m in this, with you. Okay?” Draco nodded and they both went back to her food. They ate in a comfortable silence. They finished their food and Daphne snuffed out the candle. Tom came over with the bill.

“Alright, boys and girls. Decide when and where you’re meeting next and we’ll be off, Astoria.” Astoria turned to Draco after sending her sister a frown.

“I’d like you to meet my friends next week.”

“So soon?”

“Yes. I think apart from having family dinners, meeting each other’s friends will most likely be the most difficult thing. Like a plaster right? Just rip it off.” Astoria gave Draco an encouraging smile and he gave in, nodding.

“Okay.”

“Don’t worry. They’re nice girls. They won’t bite. Same time next week?” Astoria asked as Draco settled the bill.

“Sure, that’s fine.” They moved away toward the entrance when Draco looked back at their table.

“Darn. I left my blazer.”

“I’ll get it, hold on.” Astoria walked quickly back to their table and grabbed Draco’s blazer. She moved back to her sister and Draco and gave him the coat, which he put on.

“So, same time next week at your place?” Draco confirmed. Astoria nodded.

“Yes. I had a good time today, Draco.”

“Me too. Thank you. Bye Daphne. Give my best to Marcus. Until next week, Astoria.”

“See you then.” They both went their separate ways.

* * *

 

Draco apparated home and managed to sneak in, avoiding his mother as he moved swiftly to his room. He closed his bedroom door once he was inside, walking to his window and sinking his hands into his-

There was a piece of parchment in his pocket. He took it out to see writing on one side.

 _Write something. – A._ Draco huffed a laugh and grabbed a quill from his desk. He sat down, quill poised over the inkwell, thinking of something to respond with. He finally dipped the quill, covering it in black ink

 _So you don’t like rule number ten either? – D_. There was a long pause, but then the parchment heated up and writing appeared.

_Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes isn’t just jokes you know. The best way to pass notes, but without the passing! Of course I don’t like rule ten. All these rules are just so… limiting. This is a way we can get around one of them, at least. – A._

_That’s true enough. Some of these rules are quite antiquated. And the candle? That was never in the rules. – D._

_It’s called the Courtship Candle. It’s down to the chaperone(s) to end conversations if they go on too long or are inappropriate by snuffing out the candle. Weird, isn’t it? – A._

_Very. I enjoyed myself today, Astoria. – D._

_Me too! Listen, Daphne told me that you don’t like going out in public much, and from what you’ve told me today I can see why. Thank you for suggesting the Leaky, even if you did not want to go out in public. – A._

_Daphne told me you liked it, and I don’t think we can go to each other’s houses until we’re engaged, unless it’s for a dinner or party. And it wasn’t like I thought it would be. It went well. Thank you. – D._

_You’re welcome. Anytime. Whenever you want to talk, write me here. I’ve put the flowers in a vase, by the way. My parents thought they were lovely. – A._

_I’m glad. Have a good night. – D._

_You too, Draco. – A._ Draco folded the parchment delicately and placed it in one of the drawers of his desk. There was a smile on his face. Maybe this wouldn’t be a bad thing after all. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

** Rule 25. ** **During the engagement, if this has not occurred already, the intended pair must meet the friends and families of both counterparts, together.**

 

Draco was fidgeting with his robes again as he stood just outside the gates to the Greengrass residence. Daphne was walking down the path to meet him and bring him inside. She opened the gate, grinning at him.

“Astoria’s excited. Be nice to her friends.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Draco asked as he walked alongside Daphne.

“You have the tendency to be standoffish and defensive when meeting new people. In your position, I would be too, but I’m telling you not to be. You’re dressed formally. My parents will be impressed. They loved the flowers you gave Astoria last week.”

“I’m glad.”

“Will Astoria be meeting your friends anytime soon?” Daphne asked as they mounted the steps to the house.

“In a few weeks, possibly. Pansy is currently abroad so she’ll be back by then. She’s the only female friend that I have so I think it would be good for Pansy to be there when Astoria meets Blaise and Theo.”

“Too much testosterone, hm?”

“Something like that. Pansy makes sure that they behave.” Daphne opened the door.

“Draco Malfoy for Astoria Greengrass! Don’t worry, my parents aren’t here, they didn’t want to overwhelm the meeting with her friends.” Daphne said to him in an undertone as she’d shouted the announcement. Astoria came around the corner, her three friends tailing her.

“Hi Draco. This is Lydia.” Astoria brought a woman forward that had skin nearly as pale as his, her hair wavy and raven dark. She looked at him with ice blue eyes.

“Hello, Lydia.” Draco bowed his head slightly, keeping his hands at his sides. If he wasn’t allowed to touch Astoria, then he wouldn’t so much as touch any of her friends, even to grasp their hands in greeting.

“Charmed, Mr. Malfoy.” Lydia gave him a smirk, as if she knew why he hadn’t greeted her as he should have.

“Call me Draco.”

“This is Sandra.” Astoria brought a girl with brown hair trimmed down nearly to her skull in what he believed Pansy might call a pixie cut. Her skin was browned, as if she spent much time in the sun, and eyes the colour of old autumn leaves looked hesitantly at him.

“Hello, Draco.”

“Lovely to meet you, Sandra.”

“And this, is Alexandra.” Alexandra smoothed a hand down Sandra’s arm as she passed her on her way to Draco. Her chocolate brown hair fell straight to her waist and a fringe nearly obscured her hazel eyes. She gave Draco a somewhat friendly smile.

“I hope you’re well, Draco.”

“I am, Alexandra, thank you. And you?”

“Very well. I think I can say on behalf of everyone that we’ve been waiting with bated breath to meet you. Astoria? The lounge?”

“Yes. Come this way, Draco. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Lemonade, if you have it. Otherwise, water.” Draco said, as she led him into the lounge. He smiled at her as he noted that Astoria was once again wearing the pendant. It accompanied her grey smock tied with a yellow belt and slightly obfuscated with a burgundy shawl.

“Are you sure you don’t want wine, or something stronger, perhaps? The girls are sharing some Prosecco – always the way, when they’re together.”

“I’m fine, thank you Astoria.”

“Okay. Hermes! A lemonade for Draco, please. Prosecco for the rest of us.” Astoria kindly told the House Elf when he appeared. He made a sweeping bow in affirmation and disappeared once more. Astoria sat down on the plush leather couch, gesturing for Draco to sit beside her. He settled on the edge of the cushion, fiddling with the cufflinks on his formal robes. The other women ranged themselves on the varied seating available. Hermes appeared with the drinks as well as some charcuterie. Draco to a deep drink of his lemonade to soothe his parched throat.

“So, Draco, how was Azkaban for the two weeks you were there?” Lydia said, sitting back and crossing one leg over the other. Astoria gasped.

“Lydia!”

“What, we’re all wondering, Astoria.”

“You don’t have to be so dire-” Draco held up his hand, forestalling the tirade he seemed to know that Astoria was going to get worked up into.

“It’s fine. Really. I told you what people were going to be like. Lydia, imagine this: you’re at your most ill, like as a child when you most likely had Dragon Pox. Then, imagine being thrown into a completely dark room where you couldn’t hear, see, or smell anything. You can only feel, and you feel terrible, and now that’s the only thing you have to concentrate on. That’s what it was like.” Draco said, taking another long drink of his lemonade. Lydia narrowed her eyes.

“The Dementors were banished from Azkaban before you got there, no?” Alexandra queried. Draco laughed.

“Most of them, yes. But it was a slow process. Some were still there. They were under orders to not harm the prisoners but it’s like asking a human not to breathe. Just being in their presence is awful. Plus, the draining… quality of the Dementors seemed to be imprinted on the building, since they’ve been there for ages. So it was still an… unpleasant experience.” Lydia had a troubled look on her face. She opened her mouth, perhaps to apologise, but Hermes appeared.

“Miss Melanie Aldorf has arrived, Miss Greengrass.” After Hermes disappeared, Astoria moved to get up to greet her, but Daphne beat her to it.

“Stay here, it’s fine.” Before Daphne could reach the entryway to the lounge, however, a girl stumbled in, hair windswept, expression harried.

“Sorry everyone. My dog somehow got hold of my wand. Idiot brother. It took me forever to get it back from her. She’s bitten into the wood, too, so apparating was more difficult that I’d anticipated. Thank goodness I’m on hols now, so I’ll have to see Olivander within the next few days. Hello, Astoria!” The woman with flyaway burnished golden hair bustled over to Astoria and embraced her warmly.

“Thank you so much for coming! I know things get quite hectic at the school this time of year with exams.”

“I always try to find time. Sorry about last week, though. Mum had to go to A&E. She’s fine.”

“Not a problem. Draco, this is Melanie. She was a Ravenclaw, in my year.” Melanie thrust out her hand. Not wanting to appear rude, Draco shook it, albeit stiffly.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Melanie. Which school do you work at?” Melanie sent Astoria a hesitant look, and Astoria nodded encouragingly.

“It’s a muggle school on the outskirts of London. I teach Maths and Science.” Melanie, after being so apprehensive, now had a challenging look in her eyes.

“Oh. How is that?” Draco honestly had no idea what tone his voice had taken from the shock that jolted his system. How could a wizard teach at a muggle school? How did that even work?’

“It’s alright. Instead of wands they have these electronic devices called cellphones, which they use to communicate with one another when they think the teacher isn’t paying attention. These devices can also make sounds, so sometimes a particularly disruptive child will program fart noises into it and play these sounds at particularly inappropriate moments.” Melanie chuckled at the disgusted look on Draco’s face.

“How… immature.”

“Yes. The school I work at is going to force a rule after hols about not having them in the classroom. We’ll see how it goes.”

“How? You went to Hogwarts, so how can you teach in a muggle school?”

“Uhm… well I went to a muggle university after I went to Hogwarts. Hogwarts can change your record so it just looks like you went to some obscure boarding school and that you took the same muggle courses as everyone else. Then I got my qualification and started working in muggle schools. I’m muggleborn, anyway, so there wasn’t so much of a shock to the difference in way of life to me.”

“You’re muggleborn.” Draco repeated faintly. Melanie nodded.

“Yes. I also knew I wouldn’t be able to teach at Hogwarts. I’ve always had full awareness of my capabilities, and my marks weren’t high enough. I wasn’t, you know, absolutely spectacular in a specific subject or anything at Hogwarts. Is everything okay, Draco?” Melanie stopped her chatter, aware that Draco’s expression had become stony and contemplative. He didn’t respond to her question. He didn’t even seem to hear her. Astoria snapped her fingers to get his attention. He jerked at the sharp sound.

“Draco. Outside. Now.” Astoria’s voice cut into the tension that started to gather in the room. Daphne got up when Draco did, following Astoria out into the foyer. She spun to face him once she knew they were out of earshot. She took out her wand, and cast a silencing charm around the three of them. Daphne was the first to speak.

“What in the name of Salazar, Draco?”

“What? It just seems out of the realm of possibility that a wizard or witch would have enough knowledge to teach in a muggle school. It’s quite different, isn’t it? More difficult?”

“Well, yes, it can be, but you don’t say things like that out loud, Draco. She’s worked very hard to have the job she does. And then you ignored her when she started talking about not teaching at Hogwarts. Did you even hear what she said?”

“I was trying to… reconcile with what knowledge I’d grown up with to your friend in front of me. The two things are very… different. I was attempting to be… inoffensive by saying nothing and trying to think through it, but I suppose I failed anyway.” Draco did not meet anyone’s eyes, preferring to look down at his shined black dress shoes. He heard an exhale from Astoria’s direction.

“I forget, sometimes. How… forceful our parents could be with their beliefs. The war taught me to be more tolerant. I mean, a muggleborn, a half-blood, and a pure-blood saved the wizarding world, for Godric’s sake. That should tell us more than anything that our old views on blood supremacy are just that. Old. From what I’ve read in the papers about you and from what I’ve concluded from our conversation last week, all that I’ve learned tells me that all you’ve expected from the war is to always be met with ill will.”

“Which is what’s happened, for the most part, if I may point that out. When I first went out in public after the war but before my sentencing, while the Ministry was trying to drag itself back together, I was refused service left and right. It still happens the odd time now and again.” Draco murmured.

“That is not the way to live, Draco, just accepting the expectation that people are going to act badly toward you. I met Melanie when I’d come back for my last two years at Hogwarts. Hearing about her experience during the war, about her and her family going into hiding because they had no choice? Not always knowing when they were going to eat next? Needing to be able to move at a moment’s notice. I couldn’t imagine that, Draco.”

“Neither can I. We both had some security where most others did not.” Draco conceded. Astoria nodded, a kind of fierce look in her eyes.

“I’m more than proud that she’s my friend, and that she calls me hers. Knowing that you’re trying? That means a lot, Draco.” Astoria gave him a small smile that Draco hesitantly returned.

“It is going to take some… adjusting, to be honest. I don’t want to offend anybody, but some things may… bewilder me. All of my friends and acquaintances have been pure or half-blood.” Draco said, shifting his feet on the floor as he tried to come up with the words to explain. Astoria nodded.

“Understood. Let’s go back in. Talk to Melanie; she can be pretty understanding.” They walked back inside to see everyone looking at the entryway except Melanie, who was concentrating on the pieces of meat, cheese and bread that she’d piled onto a small plate.

“Sorry. I’ve not had that chance to have dinner. Is everything alright, Draco? You looked like… you looked confused.”  

“I was confused how the knowledge gained from Hogwarts aided you in your knowledge base for teaching children. I could not find any connection and was trying to figure it out.” On the tail end of Draco’s explanation, he could hear Melanie struggling to hold in a laugh.

“I get that all the time, Draco. Even from other muggles that went to Hogwarts, actually. It helps to an extent. Some of the principles in Arithmancy and Potions are the same and help when I teach my kids. Just so long as you don’t call me the ‘M’ word-”

“I wouldn’t.” Draco rushed in.

“And ask me questions when you don’t know what something is or don’t understand instead of looking like a stone statue like you were earlier, we’ll get along.” Melanie took another bite of the makeshift sandwich she’d made.

“That’s fair.”

“I think so too. So, Draco, what do you like to do in your spare time?” Astoria watched as Draco explained alchemical manuscripts to the group with interest. His movements and expressions became much more animated as he spoke about his hobby. Conversation seemed to ebb and flow much more easily after that, and seemingly too soon, Daphne snuffed out the candle, covering a yawn with her hand.

“Okay witches and wizard. Time to go home, the lot of you.” Daphne stood and watched as Draco said his goodbyes, lingering slightly with Astoria. When he met Daphne at the entryway to the lounge, she started walking to the front door.

“Did I totally ruin this meeting?” Draco asked.

“No. It was touch and go in the beginning, I will not lie. But you managed to navigate that quite well. It’s not as easy for all of us to let go of our upbringing. I think my sister was kind of waiting for an excuse to drop the ideals about blood supremacy, to be honest, and the war provided her that opportunity. I think, and rightly so, that it might have been the only way to make sure our parents stopped trying to enforce their ideals onto us.”

“That makes a lot of sense. I will write with the next meeting and location within the next few days.” Draco said, pausing on the threshold.

“That’s fine. We’ll be awaiting your letter. You did a good job today, Draco. I think the girls liked you.”

“I hope so.” He apparated home with those parting words. He found his mother dozing on the loveseat in the lounge, and decided not to disturb her, hushing the House Elf before she could announce him. He went upstairs to his room, closed the door behind him, and took out the piece of parchment from the drawer in his desk. There was already a new line of writing on it.

 _Just so you know, my friends approve – they liked you! I could tell you were worrying. Have a good night. – A._  


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Rule 10.** **During courtship, communication will be monitored and needs to be approved by the sender's Head of Family.**

Draco stumbled around the house, unable to settle.

He'd read the papers.

He'd gotten a few Howlers:

MURDERER.

GO TO AZKABAN.

DEATH EATER.

The words were still drumming in his head. This was nothing new. He'd gotten those infernal Howlers every year since he'd been sentenced. Three years later, the amounts had gotten fewer and fewer, yes, but they all always said the same thing: that he was a Death Eater, and hadn't stopped being one; that he'd murdered people; and that he'd deserved Azkaban. And with the words still piercing his ears? He couldn't disagree. So he downed Firewhisky in the hopes that the words would stop eating away at his brain. His mother fluttered about, ordering the House Elves to do away with the Howlers, but it was no use. He'd already herad them. Draco staggered toward the stairs, resting a hand on the newel post in a futile attempt to steady himself. His mother rushed over to him and grasped his arm with surprising strength.

"You get yourself upstairs and sleep it off, Draco. The House Elves will get these terrible letters out of the house." They sloppily climbed the stairs.

"Doesn't matter. I've already heard it all. Words, words, words. True words. I deserve Azkaban, Mum." Narcissa shuttered her expression from her son. It was when he started using fewer formalities while intoxicated that she knew how far gone he was.

"That kind of thinking is preposterous, my boy. Those are just people who are very closed minded. Go to bed. I'll have a Pepper-Up potion ready for you in the morning." Narcissa opened her son's door and prodded him over the threshold. When he shuffled in the direction of his bed, she closed the door, knowing he would go to bed and be dead to the world.

Except he didn't. He went to his desk and took out some parchment. He grabbed a quill and an inkwell, but his lack of coordination sent the bottle onto its side, staining the desk with black ink that seemed to suck in the moonlight shining in through his window. Uttering profanities that his mother would definitely not be proud of, he took a new sheet of parchment from the nearly full tray and found a clean space of desk to write on. He opened his window, dipped his quill into the mess on his desk and touched the quill to the paper.

_Astoria,_

_Sorry for the late hour. I've had a little bit to drink._

_I just can't imagine what a pretty lady like you would want with the likes of me. I was – am still thought of – as a Death Eater. I had the Dark Lord of all people living in my fucking house, torturing mudbloods – sorry, that's offensive… muggleborns over my dining table and letting that Gods forsaken snake play with whatever was left over. The screams…._

_I did some horrible things, things that I hope never see the light of day and that I pray to Merlin I never have to do, ever again. You shouldn't have to be with someone like me, Astoria. I insulted your friend through not even saying a word. That must be a new record. To insult someone before I even open my mouth. Once I did open my mouth, I would have potentially shoved my foot in it anyway. I am sorry for that… how can your friends like me?_

_I. Deserve. Azkaban._

_You, however, deserve the best that some nice bloke (not me) can give you._

_This whole antiquated situation is so incredibly unfair. To the both of us. I would rather be alone, not bother anyone with my maudlin, and you… you are so much better._

_Night._

_Draco._

He whistled under his breath twice; the first time he only succeeded in sending a globule of his own spit into the black pool of ink. The second time his eagle owl flew in through the open window. It took his a couple tries, but he managed to roll up the paper and attach it to his owl's leg.

"Take it to 'Tori, okay? Thanks." The owl flew away. He got out of his chair, wincing as it scraped along the wood. He plopped face first into his bed, letting the alcohol lull him into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Tap._

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap._ Astoria groggily arose from her sleep, looking blearily around for the reason that woke her up. She saw movement in her window and saw something flying. She tiptoed to the window and opened it, allowing an eagle owl to sweep inside. The owl landed on her desk, and lifted a leg. Astoria saw a hastily rolled up letter attached. She took it and the owl flew away with a soft hoot. She opened the letter, and saw a sloppy scrawl, which made the sender unidentifiable since she didn't recognise it. She sat down on the edge of her bed and took a moment to decipher what she was reading. When she got to the end, the letter fluttered out of her hand and slid to the floor. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest. She'd remembered the headlines, three years ago.

_Son of Lucius Malfoy: Special Treatment?_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy Trial a Mockery of MLE and Wizarding Judicial System_

_Death Eater Scum Freed: Wizengamot Gone Soft?_

_The Younger Malfoy Trial Causes Uproar amongst Wizarding Community._ She had the clippings. She remembered feeling a twinge of sympathy for Draco at the time, as he'd only been a kid when he'd become a Death Eater and indoctrinated with the ideals of his parents'. Ideals that her own parents shared, but never acted upon during the war, fearing for their lives over choosing sides.

Now, it was more than a twinge. He'd been drunk, when he'd written the letter. He's obviously had way more than a 'little bit' to drink. But it didn't mean that what he'd written wasn't true. She hid her face against her drawn up knees, shakily exhaling.

"Oh Merlin, Draco…."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Rule 12. During courtship, only the male counterpart of the intended pair may initiate excursions.**

When Astoria woke up in the morning, she groaned and tossed onto her other side to look at the time.

Seven a.m., which was excruciatingly early in her eyes. She sat up, brushing her dishevelled hair out of her eyes. She noticed the parchment on the floor, closer to the door than the bed. Her groggy brain lifted the curtains on the events of last night and the quickly rattled out of Astoria's mouth

"Oh, Merlin." Awareness jolting through her, she scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping over her bedsheets in the process. She grasped the crumpled letter, read it once more, then folded it and stuffed it into one of the drawers of her desk. She went through her morning routine to be presentable for the day and paused before her closed door, taking in a deep lungful of air several times in order to calm her frayed nerves. The rules never said she couldn't do what she was about to do, but it also didn't say that she _could_ , and this was slightly frightening.

At eight a.m., her mother would likely be sitting in the kitchen, wide awake and reading _The Prophet_ whilst she answered any owls. She walked at a sedate pace down the hallway, bypassing Daphne's room, where she could hear the soft sounds of laughter both male and female. Marcus was over, clearly. Her heart, her mind, her whole body, was screaming at her to _run_ , and still she kept that sedate pace.

"Hello Darling! How was your sleep last night?" Isabel enquired of her daughter, seeing movement at the top of the stairs.

"Morning, Mother! I am fine, my sleep was wonderful thank you." Astoria traversed the stairs as she spoke and sat down across from her mother to see a scowl creeping into the older woman's face.

"Mine was lovely, thank you for asking, Astoria." Isabel gently chided. Astoria ducked her head, shamefaced, as was the norm when one did not follow proper social cues in the Greengrass household.

"Sorry, Mother."

"I just read in _The Prophet_ that Draco was sentenced three years ago today." At her mother's words, it clicked for her. That was why Draco had been so… maudlin, as he called it. She realised, belatedly, that her mother had been trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Mother? I do not seem to be full awake yet. I apologise." Isabel rolled her eyes but repeated her words.

"I said, it seems awful, doesn't it. They still try to vilify the boy, even three years later. That is just bad reporting."

"Actually, mother, this is why I had come down to speak with you about. I am going to be asking for something out of the norm, but this is a special circumstance. I want to request to see him, Mother. It's been longer than a week; I think we can both safely assume he's been out of sorts with this… anniversary, so that's why he hasn't sent me a letter to indicate the next meeting. I would like very much to see him to make sure he is doing okay. I'll take him to that bookstore in muggle Oxford; we'll be safer there than if we go out together in the wizarding world today, I think. Please. Only for a few hours." Isabel looked at her daughter with narrowed eyes which also held something that Astoria identified as surprise.

"Why this sudden need to be with your intended?"

"Well I would think that Draco would be… out of sorts about today and I want to help him through it. Isn't that a great way to prepare for being his wife?" Astoria said innocently, looking at her mother.

"You make a good point, dear daughter. Approved. Use the fireplace to contact the Malfoy household. Tell him to meet you here so Daphne can side-along him. One of the House Elves will rouse Daphne." Astoria tossed some of the fine floo powder into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor." Astoria said in a ringing voice. Astoria could see the foyer and Narcissa kneeling daintily in front of her end of the fireplace.

"Astoria! Hello dear. To what do I owe the pleasure of this fire call?"

"I remembered that Draco had been sentenced three years ago today. I was wondering if I could take him out in order to distract him from today. In the muggle world. He'll be left alone, I swear."

"Your mother has approved of this?" Narcissa finally said after a long and silent deliberation. Astoria nodded vigorously in response.

"I wouldn't be calling you if I hadn't. That would be against the rules." As Astoria spoke, she saw Daphne speed down the stairs and join her sister in front of the fireplace.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy. I'll have them under my eye at all times."

"See that you do. I will ensure that Draco gets ready and presents himself at your home in a timely manner. He will see you soon. And, Astoria? Thank you for your thoughtfulness." Narcissa ended the call. Astoria stood from her kneeling position and brushed away imaginary dust from the black dress she was wearing. In the light that sliced through the kitchen, Astoria shined because her dress was corded thinly with silver threads.

"I must put on my makeup and choose an appropriate coat. If you'll excuse me." Astoria quickly moved upstairs, chose a thick burgundy coat made of fine wool, and stuffed the letter she retrieved from her desk into her pocket before turning to her mirror and her makeup. Some mascara and lipstick and she was good to go after snatching some muggle money from her bedside table. She rushed back downstairs just in time to hear the knocker being rapped against the heavy oak door.

"I'll open it." Astoria pushed her way past Daphne, who was nearly at the door, and threw it open. She took a pause to consider Draco's appearance.

His hair, which hadn't been combed back at all in the times she'd seen him, merely looked as though all he'd done was drag his fingers through it, making it especially wavy. He wasn't wearing a tie but his grey dress shirt was pressed and unwrinkled, as were his black slacks. The only sign of his seemingly restless night were the light purple bruises under his eyes and the slight sallow quality to his skin.

"Astoria." Draco seemed surprised that she'd answered the door.

"Hello, Draco."

"Why… you have House Elves to answer your door. I could have been anyone."

"I was expecting you, Draco. I wouldn't open the door to just anyone. Let's go. Daphne will Side-Along you." Daphne peered around her sister's shoulder.

"Blackwell's, Astoria?" Daphne enquired of her sister. Astoria nodded decisively.

"Blackwell's. See you in a moment." Astoria disappeared. Daphne looked at Draco, who seemed a tad paler than normal.

"You alright, Draco?"

"Yes, fine. Let's just meet up with Astoria before she gets worried." Daphne frowned at Draco's terse tone but grasped his forearm and the familiar sensation of Side-Along apparition overcame him.

* * *

Side-Along apparition was the worst. Apparating normally, by himself, in order to get to the Greengrass residence, had only slightly twisted his stomach as a by-product of his drinking last night. Side-Along apparition with Daphne had tipped his already weak stomach over the edge. He'd had only enough awareness to note they were in a deserted alleyway before heaving out the minimal contents of his stomach that his mother had forced him to partake in before leaving home. When he'd finished, Daphne was looking at him with disappointment stamped on her face. From the exit of the alleyway, where Astoria must have been keeping watch, came a gasp and rushing steps.

"Draco! Are you alright?" When Draco looked at her, he saw the warmth and concern that seeped from her eyes. Astoria vanished the puddle of sick and pointed her wand at his now wan features. Abruptly, bubbles and soap erupted from his mouth and he spat the offending substance out to speed the process along. Stopping the spell, Astoria led the way out of the alleyway and into the throng and jostle of people. They turned a corner, and where cars and buses had been rampant on the previous street, this road seemed barely travelled, and people of all ages were walking on the sidewalk and the road with abandon. Very old looking buildings were broken up by modern shopping establishments.

"Where are we?"

"Oxford. It's quite beautiful here."

"It looks old."

"It is. There's even an old church here and you can tour it; there's a room inside it, a dining hall of sorts that reminds me of the Great Hall. The majority of these buildings are actually part of the muggle university of the same name of the town. From my research it's a very prestigious university and people come here from all over the world to study. These older buildings are where some of the students live and attend classes."

"Huh. I've actually been meaning to come here. One of their libraries has an alchemical manuscript that I've been meaning to try and gain access to. Where are we going, anyway?"

"Blackwell's. It' one of the oldest bookstores I've been to. There's a café on the first floor that we can sit in and have a chat."

"Are you sure we won't be-"

"Recognised? Of course not. This is the muggle area of Oxford. While I'm sure there is a secret, wizarding portion, I've not been able to find it all the times I've been here. Don't worry." Astoria spoke animatedly as she led him inside the large bookstore, Daphne following a small distance away so as to give them a small semblance of privacy. Draco could smell coffee right away, and his stomach complained at the scent assaulting his nostrils. Astoria took them to the next floor up and the café, whilst busy, had a few unoccupied tables overlooking the street they'd just been on. Astoria looked at Draco and waved her hand toward the empty tables. After a fleeing moment of confusion on his face, he got the message and walked over to the table closest to the window and sat down heavily. He looked a bit peaky. She ordered for everyone, even Daphne, and after being reassured it would be brought to her, Astoria sat across from Draco, noticing Daphne sitting discreetly nearby, candle already burning.

Draco had his eyes trained on the street below, but upon hearing the screech of a chair being dragged across the floor he jumped visibly. His eyes met hers, but they held none of their usual light they seemed to have when he looked upon her.

"Hello, Astoria. I seem to have forgotten flowers for you today. I will make up for it when we meet next."

"It's no problem at all, Draco. I had a feeling today might be… troubling for you." She slipped the note from her pocket and slid it across the table to him. As he took it and smoothed it open, Astoria noted an expression of horror cross his face before it was quickly smothered.

"What is this?"

"You wrote me last night."

"I'd have said that's not possible, as my mother would never have allowed me to in the state I was in – I don't remember writing this – but the proof is right here." Astoria had to lean in to hear Draco's faint words. Astoria said nothing and gave him a moment to read the letter. During this silence, the barista delivered their order. Draco reached out without asking what she had gotten him and sipped. He sighed in appreciation.

"Better? I thought the mint would help."

"Much, thank you." Draco said absently as he finished reading. He sighed heavily enough to flutter the parchment and he passed it back to her. Once she'd taken it and placed it into her pocket again, Draco had the bridge of his nose pinched with thumb and forefinger, and his eyes were scrunched shut.

"I wanted to talk to you about that letter." Astoria prompted when Draco said nothing. He set his hands flat on the table and looked at her, giving her his full attention.

"Ask me anything you'd like to know."

"Why don't you believe me when I told you that my friends liked you?" Draco's eyes widened at the question.

"That's what you're starting with? Of all the damning things I said in that letter, that's what you're leading with."

"My friends are important to me. If you don't believe in me or them, we've got a problem." There was a long enough silence that Astoria started to shift in her seat before Draco answered.

"Fair enough. It's hard for me to believe them because I was insulting. I'm-I was, a Death Eater. The majority of the wizarding world in Britain hates me. I've come to accept that. Even expect it. So it makes it difficult to think that anyone other than my family would want anything to do with me." When he looked over at Astoria – he couldn't recall when he'd averted his gaze – a frown marred her soft features.

"Draco, you do realise that we are arranged to become family, right?"

"That's if you or I don't break it off."

"I don't plan on breaking it off, Draco. I'd only do that if you seriously hurt me in some way and we couldn't sort it out. Are you planning on breaking it off with me?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, I'm glad we've got that sorted, Draco. My friends do like you, in spite of the initial awkwardness. You need to try and be open to the fact that people outside your family will be a part of your life. You can't isolate yourself forever because it's potentially easier."

"Understood. I like them too, by the way. They seem good for you."

"They can be good for you too, if you let them. What made you send the letter in the first place?"

"I'd been drinking. Every year we get Howlers for a few days around this time."

"Howlers? Whatever for?"

"From people who thought I should have gone to Azkaban. Who think I'm a murderer and a Death Eater."

"But you're none of those things. You were cleared of all charges, so why were you driven to drink, Draco? You had so much that you don't even remember sending this letter. That's worrying."

"I really, really appreciate the concern, Astoria. I do. My mother would appreciate it as well. But I don't know if I can explain it to you."

"Try. Please?" Astoria took a sip of her vanilla latte to mask her nervousness.

"I sat in a small cell for two weeks in Azkaban whilst I awaited trial. I had a lot of time to think, and none of those thoughts were rainbows and sunshine, Astoria. When I was put before the Wizengamot, I knew, I just knew that I was going to be following in my father's footsteps once more, but that it would be for a lifetime in Azkaban. I'd come to terms with that. I'd done horrible things. I should expect nothing less from our justice system. I deserved it. But when I was cleared…."

"You didn't know what to do." Astoria finished for him. Draco nodded.

"Exactly. Everything came crashing down. I suddenly got to live my life and I didn't know how to do that; I didn't even think it was fair for me to be able to do that when so many lives had been lost during the War. I don't think of this being cleared of all charges deal as a blessing. It's just a reminder of what has been lost. I don't think I'll be able to reconcile anytime soon with being exonerated. After I was cleared I spent a year at our Château in France just to keep away from the press and to… deal with this. You would enjoy the Château, I think."

"I remember reading that in the papers that you'd disappeared."

"It was hard to face the rest of the world. Every time that this anniversary rolls around, I am reminded that I haven't fully dealt with it. I'm mucking this up. I don't know how to explain it." Draco growled in the back of his throat in frustration. Astoria reached her hand across the table, but then remembered the rule: no touching. She sighed and dragged her hand back.

"I'm sorry that you feel like this. That you're getting Howlers. That must be awful. Have you seen a Healer? A mind healer." Astoria clarified. Draco gaped at her.

"That's preposterous. Tell an absolute stranger my deepest secrets and have them aired out to the press? No thank you."

"Okay. I had to ask. I know the name of a good one, if you ever need it. Eat your muffin. It's plain, but I figured it would be best for your stomach." Automatically Draco followed her order and took a nibbling bite, cautiously chewing and swallowing.

"Thank you. I wrote you because I was feeling awful about what this whole situation meant for you, that you'd be paired up with somebody that is pretty hated by the rest of the community in Britain. Because I was tired of hearing the yelling of the Howlers and I wanted to think about something else. I can see already that you've a kind heart. There's someone so much better for you out there."

"How about I decide that, Draco? You don't get to decide that. Apart from when you're feeling sorry for yourself, you're actually quite a treat to speak with. You're intelligent, you're passionate, and you try to understand everything before you open your mouth. These are all great qualities to have. When you're not beating yourself up, I quite like you, Draco. So, tell me about this alchemical manuscript that in the library across the road. What do you want with it?" The sudden change in topic threw Draco for a loop and he sputtered tea onto the table between them.

"So that's it? That's all you're going to ask me about the letter?"

"Yes. I'm pleased that you decided to write to me as opposed to anyone else. It means that you think about me too. I like that. It's a good basis for a relationship. I don't see the point in beating a topic to death when I've got what I wanted. It wastes so much time, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Astoria. That it does. Thank you." Draco watched as Astoria's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What for?"

"For being you." Astoria beamed a smile at him and lifted her mug. Draco tapped his own mug against hers and they both listened to the solid _clack_ of the ceramic bumping.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

** Rule 6. ** **During courtship, flowers are the most acceptable gift, and can be given to either counterpart of the intended pair. Flowers have specific meanings, so please use caution when giving flowers as gifts (see Dictionary of Flowers, which is appended to the Rules).**

Draco was accompanying his mother on her daily walk through the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Most days she walked it alone, now, but today she requested that he join her.

“It was nice of Astoria to ask to meet with you last week, wasn’t it?” Narcissa nudged Draco into conversation. Draco nodded.

“It was. She is a very considerate person.”

“I do wonder though, how she would have known that you were feeling less than one hundred percent, Draco. Care to enlighten me? Because, to the rest of the wizarding world, you are a Malfoy and are therefore stoic in the face of conflict.”

“Oh, come off it, Mother. It was a traumatic experience for me and everyone knows it, no matter how I present myself in public. Which is why people still to this day taunt me with Howlers and nasty letters. Astoria’s a smart woman. She could very likely make the connection.” Draco bristled under his mother’s gaze.

“You will follow the rules, my son. If I hear that you’re not, it will make things bad for us. Understand?”

“Yes, Mother. I wouldn’t do that.”

“Well then, perhaps we should observe one of the rules now. Send Astoria a flower as a thank you. Use one from the garden. Many of the ones on the list are here.” Narcissa summoned a copy of the Dictionary of Flowers, containing the approved flowers that the intended pair may send to one another, along with the meanings. She handed it to Draco and watched him scan the list for one he liked. He seemed to scan all the way through before settling on something near the top of the list.

“Agrimony.” Draco murmured. Narcissa smiled and patted his shoulder.

“A good choice. I’ll show you where it is.” Narcissa trailed off a junction in the paths and went to a section of the garden that was varying shades of yellow.

Draco transfigured a broken branch he’d found into a glass box that did not have a top. He found other twigs and transfigured them into glass spheres of varying sizes, and used charms to place different coloured lights inside them before dropping them inside. Using _Aguamenti_ , he filled the box to just past the spheres. Narcissa handed him the flower, already parted from the soil, and Draco slid it between the spheres so it rested in the centre. He then cast a stasis charm on the flower, so that it wouldn’t die, and transfigured another branch to make another glass panel that he placed on the top with a sticking charm. He placed cushioning charms on the glass so that it wouldn’t break if it was dropped. Narcissa watched him with something akin to pride in her eyes.

“Well done, Draco. Astoria will be most pleased, I think. Give it to Elda; she’ll make sure it reaches Astoria safely.”

“Elda!” Draco raised his voice to be heard over the slight breeze that had overtaken the garden, making it wave. With a _crack_ , one of the House Elves appeared. Elda wore a black dress and chunky brown boots, along with a blue cap.

“Yes, Master Malfoy? What may I be doing for you?” Elda looked up at Draco, her eyes wide and shining.

“Could you please give this to Astoria for me?” He handed the glass box to the Elf, and as she looked at it, her eyes grew even wider and her mouth opened.

“Master Malfoy, this is being a marvelous gift. The youngest Miss Greengrass is being most happy to receive this, I think. I is being very careful.” Elda bowed and disappeared.

* * *

 Astoria was getting ready for a night out with her friends, who had actually gathered at her place to get ready. They were all scattered about her bedroom; Melanie, looking quite tired but happy, was getting her hair straightened by Lydia using Sleekeasy’s Hair Products; Sandra was doing Alexandra’s makeup, as she was completely ready; and Astoria was painting her nails. A spectral horse galloped through the wall into her room, garnering a collective gasp. It spoke to her in her father’s dulcet tones.

“A Malfoy Elf is downstairs. I am sending her up as she has a gift for you from your intended.” As the spectral horse disappeared, Elda appeared beside Astoria, who yelped in surprise.

“I is very sorry, Miss Greengrass, for startling you. A gift, being from Draco Lucius Malfoy. He is hoping you is enjoying the gift.” Elda passed the glass box to Astoria, bowed, and then disappeared before Astoria could thank her. Astoria set the glass box on her armoire, feeling the cushioning charms at work as it set down without a sound.

“Wow… this is beautiful.” The other girls abandoned their tasks to get ready and gathered around Astoria. Melanie grasped Astoria’s upper arm and jostled her back and forth in excitement.

“Astoria! This is amazing!”

“You must write him a letter in thanks. Which flower is this?” Sandra asked, leaning forward to see it better.

“Buttercup?” Lydia ventured, looking at the flower.

“No, that doesn’t look quite right. Agrimony! That’s what it is.” Alexandra said, snapping her fingers as the answer came to her. Astoria was already walking over to her desk, where she had kept the arrangement contract, the rules, and the Dictionary of Flowers. She didn’t have to search long.

“Thankfulness.” Astoria murmured.

“Why would he be thankful?” Lydia asked, spearing Astoria with a look. Astoria shrugged.

“He was quite unhappy last week as it was the anniversary of his sentencing. I made him forget how he felt for a while. Maybe that’s it. I need to ask him why.”

“That’s fine. We will just keep getting ready.”

“If I’m not sorted by the time you’re ready, just go and I’ll meet you in London, okay?” Astoria said as she fled the room.

“Father!” Astoria loudly queried as she descended the steps.

“In the study, Astoria!” Victor’s voice boomed toward her from upstairs. Astoria turned around and went into the study. Her father was looking at something with microscopic lenses, but he put them away when she entered.

“Father? I’d like permission to send Draco a letter thanking him for his gift, but to additionally ask him the relevance of the meaning of the flower.” Victor sat back in his chair and surveyed his daughter.

“Is there any particular reason why the Malfoy boy would be giving you Agrimony?”

“I eased his mind during a tough time? But it was over a week ago. So… maybe it is for something else I am not sure of, and I would like to know what.”

“Fair enough. Approved. Let me read the letter before you send it off, Astoria.”

“Yes, Father.” Astoria started to go back to her room, but then thought differently and went to the library instead toward the big oak desk. She yanked the drawers open to find writing utensils and quickly found parchment, quill, and ink. She sat down and quickly set her inked quill to the parchment.

_Draco,_

_This gift is absolutely lovely. It is one of the prettiest things I have ever received. The flower is beautiful, too, but I wonder why Agrimony is the choice of the flower in the box._

_What are you thankful for, Draco?_

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Astoria_

She quickly gained approval from her father and sent the letter off. She went back into her room and her friends were gone. There was a note from Melanie.

 _Come meet us in London when you’ve finished with Lover Boy. See you soon! – Mel._ Astoria smiled and finished painting her nails a nice silver colour. She put drying charms on them so that the paint wouldn’t smear. She admired the shimmering quality of her nails before the eagle owl tapped at her window. She untied the letter and the owl gave a loud hoot before flying away. She unfurled the neatly rolled letter and glanced at the looping, elegant script. Such a change from the last letter she’d received.

_Astoria,_

_I am infinitely pleased that the gift is to your standards. I chose Agrimony for multiple reasons:_

_Thankfulness that you’re taking this chance with me._

_Thankfulness that you’re not judging me on my past. You are looking beyond it and forming your own opinion, and not running for the hills like most people I have met (I am relieved that the opinion you are forming is a positive one)._

_Thankfulness that you took it upon yourself to distract me when I was feeling my worst (I had a great time in Oxford, by the way – would you like to go there again?)._

_I am just thankful to be having this opportunity with you._

_Until we meet again,_

_Draco._

Astoria couldn’t stop smiling as she applied her makeup. Before she left, she reached into the drawer of her bedside table and took out the velvet box. She took out the pendant and looped it around her neck. She grinned at her reflection. She left her house and joined her friends. They were waiting outside one of the wizarding dance clubs in London. Melanie waved her over.

“How did things go?” Melanie shouted over the crowd and the intermittent sounds of the music as the door opened and closed.

“Things are great! Let’s go inside!” Astoria, still grinning, led her friends into the club.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

** Rule 25. ** **During the engagement, if this has not occurred already, the intended pair must meet the friends and families of both counterparts, together.**

 

Daphne and Astoria were walking the long path to Malfoy Manor, arm in arm. Astoria shielded her eyes from the hot July sun that beat down on them.  

“How do you feel today, about meeting Draco’s friends?” Daphne asked. Astoria shrugged.

“I’m… nervous, really. I know I’m just meeting Blaise and Pansy… but I didn’t really know them when I was in school. But most Slytherins in your year had… reputations.”

“They did. But Astoria, that was years ago. And Draco himself had one of those reputations and you’ve been looking past that. So give his friends the same courtesy, okay?”

“Of course I’m going to. I just don’t know what his friends will think of me. I just sort of kept to myself, and I was one of the few Slytherins that became friends with people from other Houses – and muggleborns.”

“Well, to be fair, the muggleborn part wasn’t very well known.” Daphne reassured her sister, who shrugged.

“I suppose. Here we are.” Astoria reached out and grasped the knocker that had the Malfoy family sigil on it. The sound of the metal hitting thick wood jarred through Astoria’s head. The door was flung open and Draco stood in the entrance.

“So, you’re opening the door for just anyone, too?” Astoria greeted. She was met with a hesitant smile.

“I was expecting you. Come on in.” Draco led Astoria and Daphne inside. Astoria’s eyes were assaulted by light, bright colours; the only darkness was that of the dark wooden floor that was warm when they walked on it. The walls were a cream colour dotted with light splashes of blue. The fireplace in the foyer was a charcoal colour and stretched all the way to the vaulted ceiling. The chairs dotted around the foyer to receive guests and were a faded chocolate colour with light green upholstery.

“It’s so nice. You have a lovely home, Mrs. Malfoy.” Astoria added, upon noticing the Malfoy matriarch in the doorway leading to what Astoria supposed was the kitchen; she could see the granite countertops.

“”I’m glad you like it. It’s been fully renovated in the last couple years. After centuries looking the same, it was time for something new. Enjoy meeting Draco’s friends, Astoria.” Narcissa retreated back into the kitchen.

“I felt like I should have brought something, but I wasn’t sure what.” Astoria spread her arms wide, showing they were empty. She gave him a soft chuckle.

“There is no need. Just you being here is gift enough.” Astoria gave Draco a look that scrunched up her face and wrinkled her forehead.

“That was incredibly contrived.” Astoria said, laughing bemusedly. Draco shrugged.

“Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean it’s any less true. Come with me; we’re going to have refreshments and snacks and eat in the conservatory.” Draco started to lead the way further into the back of the first level of the massive manor.

“This place is huge.” Astoria murmured.

“It is. Four floors. I don’t think I’ve ever even seen all the rooms. At any rate, Mother has done away with most of the old rooms and combined rooms together. For what purpose, I don’t know, as she hasn’t dedicated specific uses for them all. But she made all of the family and guest suites larger, as well as most of the other common areas like the conservatory. She made the drawing room smaller, though. She thought it was far too imposing. I agreed with her. There’s a round table in there now.” Draco visibly shook all the way from his head to his feet, as if he were a dog shaking off water. He turned to look at the two women, a smile plastered on his face even though it was clear what he’d been thinking of had not induced any kind of happiness.  

“Daphne, there’s really no reason for you to sit on the periphery when Astoria meets Pansy and Blaise. Join us.”

“I was planning on it, Draco. It’ll be nice to reconnect with people that I shared the same House with. I’d like some Prosecco, if you have it.” Daphne swept her blonde hair off of one shoulder and walked into the conservatory ahead of them; the sunlight sweeping into the room ahead was a beacon for them all.

“What would you like to drink, Astoria?”

“Prosecco, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“That can be arranged. Elda!” Draco called. The elf in the dress and chunky boots appeared.

“Yes, Master Malfoy? Greetings, Miss Greengrass.” Elda said, bowing.

“Hello, Elda.” Astoria greeted.

“Could you get Astoria and Daphne Prosecco? And please have one prepared for Pansy, when she arrives.”

“Of course Master! I is doing that right away!” Elda disappeared.

“Pansy is late, as per usual. But, to be fair, she is still feeling the effects of international portkey.” Draco informed Astoria as they walked the last few feet to the conservatory.

“I dislike international portkey very much. I feel ill for days afterward.”

“Agreed.” They descended the few steps that led to the conservatory and Astoria was stopped in her tracks. On this bright day, the sun filled the conservatory space. Grass climbed high on the windows, giving the illusion that you were sitting in a bed of grass that towered above you. Since this conservatory was a few feet below the ground, the soil and the earthworms and the insides of anthills were visible. Astoria moved over to one of the glass panes to take a closer look at the network of underground runnels made by various creatures. Astoria was startled out of her curiosity by Elda reappearing with drinks. She took hers with thanks and turned to the room. Blaise Zabini was already assessing her; she could see his dark eyes roving over her from head to toe. She bristled under his assessment.

“I’d prefer you to actually speak to me, Mr. Zabini, instead of staring at me like I’m a potions ingredient and you wish to ensure the quality. It’s rude.” Astoria sat down in between Draco and Daphne, resting her glass in her lap, her hands curled around it.

“I apologise. It’s just, Draco has spoken much about you – all good things, of course – and so I just had to look at the vision before me.” Blaise grinned, leaning back lazily on the couch that dominated the other side of the room.

“Are you bothering the poor woman before she’s even had the chance to introduce herself? Blaise, shame on you.” Pansy, Prosecco in hand, daintily descended the stairs in her heels and sat beside Blaise, forcing him to sit properly instead of slumped along the length of the furniture.

“I seem to have forgotten myself, Pansy. How about you teach me a lesson?” He waggled his dark eyebrows at her, and she swatted his shoulder. She turned to Astoria, who seemed to be curling into herself, uncomfortable with the situation.

“Sorry about him. He can be a bit forward sometimes. That’s Blaise, who’s usually at home with his head stuck up his bum. I’m Pansy – Draco and I used to be an item-”

“I wouldn’t quite call it that, Pans.” Draco said, his jaw muscles jumping. Pansy waved her hands dismissively.

“Okay, fine, we were friends who benefitted from each other’s… intimate skills when necessary. Don’t worry, we haven’t been that for one another in years. Although, the things I could tell you to do that would make his head spin.” Pansy winked lasciviously at Astoria, who was now gripping her glass as if it would somehow get away from her.

“I’d rather explore those intimacies with Draco myself, thank you.” Astoria smiled.

“Are you sure?” Pansy simpered, looking happily from Draco to Astoria, who both looked exceedingly uncomfortable.

“I’m sure. I do not need advice on how my own arranged marriage will proceed, and especially not from someone who has any hope of experiencing the honour of getting married in the traditional way of the Sacred Twenty Eight. How sad.” Astoria simpered back and sipped her Prosecco. Pansy set her glass down as she laughed a deep belly laugh. Once her laughter died down, she wiped just underneath her silver-lined eyes so as not to smudge the makeup, and smiled widely at Draco.

“I like her. She’s not some weak willed ‘ickle firstie’ who’s been coddled by their parents. Sorry about the awkwardness, love. I’m not usually like that – at least, not anymore – but we really wanted to see how you would do. You might not know this, but in public Draco has a hard time walking down the street without having some slur yelled at him. We wanted to make sure you had a thick skin.”

“Well, instead of springing a ‘test’ on me, I would have preferred to have just been asked. I think that just agreeing to do this in the first place instead of running in the other direction should have told you what I think about the whole situation in the first place. Initially, my parents were quite worried. I told them that they should not judge Draco on his past actions, when he was a child and was forced into a world that gave him choices that were hard to live with. Is that good enough for you? Or would you like to barrage me with more tests?” Astoria challenged. Blaise looked ready to respond and Draco paled. He thrust his hand out into the tension and sliced the air between Blaise and Astoria. Pegging Blaise with a look, the other man’s eyes dropped to the ground.

“Astoria-” Pansy started, hands out, clearly in an attempt to placate the other girl. Astoria shook her head.

“No. I will not tolerate that kind of rude behaviour directed at me from the friends of my intended. If they were to continue in such ways, I would not consider them friends of my intended and would work to remove such leeches from his life. Understood?” Astoria looked from Blaise to Pansy over the rim of her glass as she took another sip.

“Understood.” Pansy nodded. She nudged Blaise, who glared and her and then moved his sullen eyes to meet Astoria’s.

“Understood.”

 “Good. I’m so glad we have all that posturing out of the way. Draco mentioned that you were abroad, Pansy. Where did you go?”

“Berlin. There was a photography show, a wizarding one, and I went to see that.”

“Are you a photographer, Pansy?” Daphne interjected.

“No. At least not yet. It’s something I am considering.”

“You always had an eye for scandal and life changing events. I think it would make you a great photographer.” Daphne added. Pansy narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

“Thank… you, Daphne.” Daphne gave Pansy’s suspicious tone a laugh.

“Look, I know we were in different circles in school. We didn’t get on very well. Now’s the time to change that, don’t you think? Move on from petty school drama?” Daphne raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“That’s fair.” Pansy nodded.

“Good.”

“So what do you do, Astoria?” Blaise cut into the cross talk.

“I’m very much into philanthropy and giving back. In the year that I’ve left Hogwarts, I’ve set up a pilot project called Healing Hands, Mending Minds. It’s a not for profit organisation full of qualified healers of all different specialities, who donate their time to help those who have not fully recovered from the war; those who had fallen on hard times and suffer from malnutrition; those who hadn’t gotten the proper care directly after the war and are hesitant to go into a hospital, as that can be triggering; those who want fair treatment, and sees that the healers we use aren’t motivated by donors or the one percent, like some at St. Mungo’s are.”

“That it totally untrue.” Blaise blustered. Astoria shook her head.

“It is definitely true that donors to St. Mungo’s absolutely do get preferential treatment. They tend to get senior healers, better rooms, even private rooms. It sets a precedent for people to be suspicious that they won’t get treated correctly.”

“Huh. I suppose you’re not far off. I had a severe case of Dragon Pox when I was little, nearly died from it actually. I remember there being no other kids in the room, and asking if I was the only kid to ever fall ill. Mother just laughed at my silliness.” Blaise murmured, staring at his glass of scotch. Pansy patted his leg and turned to Astoria.

“What else do you do?”

When I’m not helping with the pilot project, I work at a wizarding bookstore in London. I’ve started putting books by muggle authors in there when I realised there were none. Many people seem to forget that by going to Hogwarts, many of the students who previously lived in the muggle world essentially get cut off from that world. Many feel like they don’t belong. So I put some books by muggle authors amongst our other titles, and we’ve had more patrons since then. It’s lovely to see.”

“Oh, aren’t you just a bleeding heart.” Blaise drawled. Draco snatched Blaise’s glass from him and vanished it.

“Blaise. Go for a walk.”

“Oh, come on, mate.”

“ _Now_.” Draco snapped. Blaise looked from Draco to Astoria, shrugged, and walked out of the conservatory.

“He’s just learned that his mother is marrying again. Always gets in a tetchy mood when that happens. He’s protective of her and he thinks that they’re using her as she’s using them, but she’s not realising it. It’s not an excuse, but it explains some of his behaviour. He’ll likely send you an apology letter later on in the week.” Pansy murmured.

“I think that the pilot project makes a lot of sense. You did that right out of Hogwarts?” Draco asked her, slanting his body on the couch so he was facing her. They knees nearly brushed when Astoria turned to him.

“Yes. It took longer than I expected to get it running. Turns out just throwing money at the healers and the Ministry just doesn’t do it. Lawyers and such need to be involved. I’ve got another pilot project that I’m starting too, but it probably won’t be until around this time next year that it gets off the ground.”

“You sure keep busy.”

“Yes, I do. During the war our family had a very… cushy existence, unlike a lot of people. So now I want to make sure to give back. There’s also still a lot of paranoia amongst the muggle community; just because Voldemort’s dead, doesn’t mean that the ideas Voldemort espoused died with him. Muggles are still facing a lot of isolationism and experiencing a lot of fear. They come to HHMM to get treated when they get attacked and to feel safe.”

“Don’t take this wrong, I’m trying to not sound totally pure blood at the moment, but why are you throwing all this support to the muggles?”

“One of my friends in school was killed the summer before my fifth year during a Death Eater raid. She was muggle, and innocent. She didn’t deserve to die and neither did her family. So I do a lot of this because of her, really.” Astoria gulped the rest of her Prosecco and Daphne patted her leg in solidarity.

“I think your friend would be pleased to know you’re doing that.” Pansy supplied. Astoria nodded, and smiled up into the bright, unusually cloudless, sky.

“I think so too.”

“I’m going to go see where Blaise went. It was nice to meet you, Astoria. You should show me the bookstore you work at, sometime. Daphne.”

 “Of course.” Astoria gave Pansy a warm smile.

“Pansy.” Daphne returned.

‘And Draco, you little ferret you.” Pansy nudged her friend. Draco groaned, but a blush started to creep up his neck. “Pansy.” Draco complained.

“What? You should be happy to have this girl in your life – I think she’s good for you.” Pansy winked at Astoria, who gave her an odd look. Astoria turned to Draco once Pansy was out of the room. He looked a bit dazed.

 “Draco?”

“My friends really cocked this up, didn’t they? I knew this was a bad idea….”

“This is custom. We would have had to do this eventually, right? I’m just surprised there weren’t more people here. I remember you being surrounded by people in school.” Astoria remembered. Draco sighed and gulped his firewhiskey.

“Well we’re not in school anymore. Crabbe died during the war. Goyle was essentially what amounted to his best friend: they’d done everything together. Without him, Goyle was… really unhappy. It was like he lost his twin or something. He just withdrew from the world. Blamed me for his death, a bit. I tried to speak with him but every time it just went monumentally badly. We don’t talk anymore.”

“That isn’t your fault. You tried, Draco.”

“I did. With Theo, Theodore Nott, well, he was always kind of apart from it all really. We still talk and meet up every once in a while, but he never responded to my invitation to come over to meet you. It’s not about you, he just likes to be alone a lot of the time. His father was incarcerated like my father, and his mum died when he was young, so he doesn’t really have anybody. Pansy and I reach out as much as he tolerates us.”

“You are doing some very good things for your friends. And, as… abrasive as they were initially, it’s clear that they care for your wellbeing. I’m glad, Draco.” Astoria smiled.

“Good. I knew they wouldn’t scare you off.” Draco smirked. Astoria laughed and Daphne interrupted them both.

“Sorry, Astoria, we have to go. Nearly dinner, and mum wanted us home for that.”

“She’s right. See you next week, Draco.” Astoria stood up and left with Daphne.

“I thought you were going to break that glass, Astoria.” Daphne laughed as they walked themselves back to the front foyer.

“So did I. I was furious at first. But, I understand why they did it.” Astoria and Daphne disapparated home.

* * *

Sure enough, as Pansy had predicted, she received her apology from Blaise three days later. She graciously accepted.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

** Rule 2. ** **Gifts, to either intended pair, are acceptable only when deemed appropriate by the Heads of the Family (should the Head not be present or otherwise deceased, agreed upon replacements are acceptable).**

The day after Astoria had gotten Blaise's apology letter, she found herself looking at it again, interrupting her usual morning routine.

_Dear Miss Greengrass,_

_I must apologise for my actions upon our first meeting outside of Hogwarts. These actions were deplorable and they are usually not the norm for me. My ferret of a friend, no matter how aloof he may appear, he has been through more than any of us can really imagine. As a result, we're fairly protective of Draco, to the point where we might disregard others in our attempts to safeguard him._

_I'm afraid that protectiveness, along with my mother's news of her upcoming nuptials placed me in a foul mood which cause me to be unbearably rude to you. I hope you accept my humblest apologies, and my offer to make amends any way you wish._

_With Sincerest Apologies,_

_Blaise Zabini_

_P.S. – We call him ferret in the most affectionate of ways as Pansy thinks his hair is shiny like one – we had the evidence of that in our fourth year when Mad-Eye Moody turned him into a ferret, and it stuck._

Astoria glanced at her watch. If she hurried, she could be at the shop right when it opened and get what she needed. She finished her morning routine and, wearing a plum coloured dress with a dark blue shawl, she left the house and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom noticed her right away and awkwardly shambled over to her.

"Missus Greengrass! Where would ya like ta sit t'day?"

""Oh, I'm just passing through to Diagon Alley. Thanks, Tom." Astoria moved through and tapped her wand on the precise bricks to gain entrance into Diagon Alley. She walked down the fairly empty cobblestones: at ten minutes to eight in the morning, when the shops were just opening, and much of the world was still waking up. She waited outside of Magical Menagerie, and watched the owls in the windows. A much older woman with thick black spectacles unlocked her door.

"Hello, Miss Greengrass! How are you? How is your Pygmy Owl? Tiny, if I remember correctly?" Astoria smiled.

"Oh, she's fine. Still hooting up a storm. Like always. I was actually here about an ermine." The woman clapped her hands.

"Oh, lovely. Not many people want those, they're not flashy enough. But they're fascinating creatures. Follow me." The woman led Astoria amongst the cages and boxes that lined the shop. She stopped in front of a multi-storey cage that hosted three of the tubular shaped creatures. Astoria was looking at them all, and laughed when she saw one that was had nearly the same shade as Draco's hair. Astoria pointed at it.

"That one."

"Oh, that one is lovely. She's the tamest of the group, the calmest. She's also quite young at just under a year. They can live to be about seven, maybe longer if you're good to her. Let me get you all the necessities." The woman muttered as she walked about the shop, picking up items here and there. Once all of the necessities were packaged into a box and the ferret transferred into a slightly smaller cage, everything was handed to Astoria after she'd paid.

"Thank you so much." Astoria said as she apparated back home.

"Hermes!" Astoria shouted. The House Elf appeared.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Oh, wait, I've gotten ahead of myself. Mother!" Isabel appeared at the top of the stairs, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Astoria, I am hardly a House Elf that you can summon."

"Sorry, Mother. But I wanted to give Draco a gift."

"What did you have-ah, I see you went ahead and purchased it anyway. Is that a ferret?"

"It's an ermine, actually. But yes."

"And the purpose?"

"Blaise, one of Draco's friends, wrote to me and mentioned that they call Draco ferret sometimes, to tease him a little. Also, I think it would be good for him to have some companionship; an owl isn't quite the same."

"Well, since you've already purchased the animal, I approve you sending it to the boy."

"Thank you mother!" Astoria ran to the kitchen to the stack of parchment and self-inking quills that lay in the breakfast nook. She sat down to pen a brief letter.

_Draco,_

_I was thinking of a gift to give you, as you gave me such a fabulous one with the Agrimony, which is sitting on my dresser in my room. I received a letter from Blaise apologising, just like Pansy predicted. Between something Blaise wrote and something Pansy said, I knew I had my gift for you!_

_I really do hope you like the gift. Her name is Khione, after the goddess of snow – you'll see why._

_Astoria_

_P.S. – the flower is representative of what I hope you will get out of the gift._

She transfigured a piece of parchment into a Peruvian Lily. She admired its blushed yellow petals and then sent the letter, the flower, and the various boxes with Hermes. He disappeared and quickly came back.

"He is being asleep so Mistress Malfoy is being the one to receive the gift, Miss. She was happy to be receiving a gift from you on behalf of her son."

"Thank you, Hermes. I'll be in my room, if anyone needs me." Astoria rushed to her room, closed the door, and sat at her desk with a certain piece of parchment touching distance away. And waited.

* * *

"Draco! Draco wake up!" Draco was jolted awake at the shout, suddenly finding himself trying to find air to feed lungs that felt constricted. He firmly shut his eyes and forced himself to take regular breaths. When his heart didn't feel like it was punching a hole through his chest, he shouted back.

"What, Mother?!"

"There's a gift for you – it's from Astoria!" At that, Draco smiled.

"I'll be downstairs in a moment!" Draco bellowed, his voice loud even to his own ears. He got himself dressed and moved downstairs. In the foyer were several boxes. He looked at the assemblage of items with his head tilted to the side. One of the box shaped objects, which just had a cloth over it started to emit trilling and hissing noises.

"Draco, what on earth did Miss Greengrass give you?"

"I've no idea, Mother." He crept closer and took off the cloth rapidly. Inside, he saw the form of a creature that was intimately familiar to him. He frowned. Then he saw the letter, and the flower attached to it.

"It's an Alstroemeria, or Peruvian Lily." Narcissa supplied.

"What does it mean?"

"Devotion and loyalty."

"So she hopes I get devotion and loyalty from this animal." Draco scoffed.

"Draco, my son, she clearly placed some thought in what she was gifting you with."

"I was transfigured into a bloody ferret when I was fourteen by my nutter imposter Defence Against the Dark Arts professor! Flung around! Mother, it was rather painful at the time." Draco huffed, squatting down so as to take a better look at the creature.

She – for in the letter he knew it was a she that he was supposed to name Khione – looked up at him with wide black eyes, clearly curious. She trilled softly at him, and bobbed her head closer to him, nose twitching, before fear made her retreat further into her cage. He realised why the term queen of snow applied so aptly to the animal. She was pale white, covered eternally in the first snowfall, a few shades lighter than Draco's own hair.

"I don't think she meant it maliciously, Draco."

"I don't think so either, but it… irks me, to have this as a constant reminder."

"Just give her gift due diligence. If you really cannot abide by it afterward, then speak to her."

"Lovely advice, mother. I think I'm going to retire to my room now." Draco set the packages to levitate behind him as he went back up the stairs into his room. He sat down on the bed and bent down with hesitant fingers to unlock the cage. Khione bounded out of her cage and onto his outstretched arm, scrambling up it and onto the bed.

"Oi!" Draco exclaimed, startled. He watched the ferret find a spot in the middle that was still warm from Draco's slumber, turn in a circle a few times and tuck herself in as if she were ready for sleep. Draco reached out a hand and smoothed it down the curve of her back. She loosed a loud sigh that made Draco immediately withdraw his hand, but when she still seemed to be of good disposition he continued to stroke her back. The fur was silky and smooth to the touch. He moved to his desk and took out the parchment. There was already writing on it:

 _I couldn't wait for you to write first. Do you like Khione? – A._ Draco sighed and hesitated with his inked quill over the page, deliberating.

 _To be honest, I'm a bit unsure. – D._ Draco didn't have to wait long for a response.

 _Why? Have I done something wrong? I can give you another gift instead, I must have been too forward. – A._ The writing had turned sloppy in her haste.

 _No. I don't think this is something you would have known. I was transfigured into a ferret in my fourth year by Mad-Eye Moody and flung about. Well you might have known that. What most people don't know is that it wasn't a very pleasant experience, being jostled like that. I had whiplash and a concussion, and I was rather sore. That is not to say that I do not appreciate the effort, Astoria. I do. I really, truly, do. But I'm just trying to sort myself out at the moment. – D._ Draco rested his head in his hands, his form slumping over the desk. Khione from her spot on the bed gave a barely audible trill. He looked over and she was staring at him.

"What?" He demanded of the animal, who merely chirped again in response. His elbow was touching the parchment, and it flared in temperature, startling him. He looked down to read.

_I prefer to call them Ermines. It sounds much more regal. All levity aside, I didn't mean to cause you so much distress. I only thought to give you some kind of companionship that was affectionate and could be trained and played with; it was meant to be a comfort. I can come right over there and collect Khione, and I can gift you with something else? – A._

_No, no. Maybe it's time for me to face that particular incident. Embrace it, laugh and joke about it, like my friends certainly seem to at my expense. She is staring at me, and I have no clue why. – D._

_I'm laughing now, imagining it – are you speaking to her already like she will respond to you? I do that with my owl sometimes. It will take time to figure out what she wants and when, but maybe she wants you close? Pick her up, maybe? – A._ Draco glanced over at the ferret – no, the Ermine. She was still staring.

"What, you want me to come and pick you up?" He asked in a bored voice. A trill was her only reply. He walked over and gingerly grasped her middle with both hands. She squawked and twisted in his hands, and he shifted one of his hands to rest underneath her so she had support. She stopped squirming and stretched up so that her front paws rested on Draco's collarbone. He could see her tiny black nose wriggle as she scented him. She then dug her claws into his collarbone and hoisted herself up so all paws were on his shoulder. She curled up, her nose pressed against his neck. He sat back down, and there was another message.

_Are you still there? Or did Khione gobble you up? – A._

_Har-har, very funny. She is currently curled up on my shoulder. She doesn't seem too bad. – D._

_I am so glad. – A._

_Thank you for making the effort to incorporate my friends into the gift, as well. That is significant. – D._

_Of course. Please let me know (by approved owl, please) when and where we will be meeting next. I am looking forward to it. – A._

_Actually, I was thinking Diagon Alley next week. Mother says I need to be seen out in public, especially now that we're courting. Would you be opposed to an afternoon of strolling through Diagon? – D._

_My mother has been on me about that too. All about optics, with them. I need to get some things from Diagon anyway, so an escort around the Alley would be wonderful. – A._

_I will owl you with details. – D._

_I look forward to getting them, Draco. I must be off – I have errands to run. Have a lovely day, and enjoy bonding with Khione of the Ermines. See, doesn't that sound regal? – A._

_More like a wizarding music group name. But endearing all the same. She doesn't seem so bad. Enjoy your day, Astoria – D._ Draco hid the parchment in his drawer, and turned his attention to the weight on his shoulder. He reached a hand up and patted her head.

"You're not so bad, are you?" He murmured as his coordination was jostled by her sudden need to reposition herself on his shoulder, and patting her head turned to poking her in the eye. She hissed and bit his finger before hopping off of him and loping quickly over the desk and the bedside table to reach the bed again. He sucked his index finger, the coppery taste coating his mouth. He glared at Khione.

"That's how it's going to be, huh? We'll see."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

** Rule 29. ** **The intended pair must behave in accordance with their station in society. To do otherwise is to bring shame and disapproval onto both families.**

Draco sat inside the Leaky Cauldron sipping a Butterbeer as he waited for Astoria to arrive. When she came through the door with her sister, he immediately saw a face he hadn’t seen in year; Marcus Flint. Draco sent the man a nod, which he returned, before he focused his attention on Astoria. He startled for a moment, because she was wearing trousers instead of the dresses he was used to seeing on her. The trousers hugged the slenderness of her legs and coloured them a deep purple hue, accented by lacy designs in a lighter blue. She wore a black long sleeved top that was loose around her form. He could see the pendant he’d given her around her neck, glinting in the overhead lights. She smiled at Draco, who lounged comfortably at the bar.

“A Butterbeer please, Tom.” Astoria said as she came up beside Draco.

“Comin’ right up, Miss.” Tom hobbled away to the other side of the bar to the draught taps.

“Hello Astoria.” Draco greeted. There was warmth in his eyes that had been missing the last two times; the first, because he’d been sleep deprived and battling Howlers and the second, because he’d been worried about her meeting his friends, but it was now back in his eyes as he looked at her.

“Hello, Draco.” There was an answering warmth in her own, but her attention was drawn to the Butterbeer that had been set in front of her.

“Here y’are, Miss.”

“Thanks, Tom.” She sipped it, and her eyes closed.

“What do you require in Diagon Alley?” Draco prompted. Astoria opened her eyes.

“I need to get some ink and parchment…some owl treats for Tiny. Oh, and I need to buy some card stock for some important letters. What did you need?”

“Potions ingredients, a book that’s on hold for me about how to make more advanced healing poultices and other healing remedies, and I wanted to see if there was a toy of some kind that I could get Khione… she’s taken to biting the wood of the desk.”

“Oh, that’s not good.”

“Not hardly.” Draco said, eyes narrowed as he took in Marcus and Daphne not too far away. Astoria saw where his gaze was trained.

“Ask, Draco.”

“Why is Marcus here? He was never here for any of the other excursions we’ve been on.”

“He said he needed some Quidditch stuff, I think. Daphne decided the bring him. Two birds, one stone, that kind of thing.” Draco noticed that Astoria was biting her bottom lip, which she immediately tried to hide. Draco realised something. She'd lied.

"Astoria. Truth, please." She avoided his piercing gaze and her hands gripped the sturdy glass that held her Butterbeer.

"I wasn't lying. He does need Quidditch supplies, Draco."

"But that's not all is it?" Draco demanded. When Astoria didn't respond, he stormed over to their chaperone and her husband. Marcus looked up as he approached; Draco could hear Astoria's speedy steps behind him.

"Draco-" Astoria was interrupted by Draco, who leaned over the table to get a better look at Marcus.

"Flint."

"Malfoy. We ready to go then?" Marcus' tone was easy and comfortable.

"Tell me what you're doing here Flint. The real reason, not the shite one." At Draco's words, Marcus shifted in his chair and his eyes seemed to be trying to slide to his wife's against his will.

"I need Quidditch supplies-"

"Try again. I don't appreciate when people lie to my face. We're going to be brothers-in-law soon. I must say this is not a great start." Marcus sighed heavily.

"Right enough. Truth between us, then. My wife was concerned about the…reception you would receive in Diagon Alley. I'm to back you up if the reception is less than friendly."

"So you're expecting there to be a fight." Draco stated, slumping into the extra chair at the table. Astoria grabbed one from an adjacent table and sat beside Draco.

"No, we're not, just being prepared. Look, mate, you haven't been to Diagon without incident in person since before your trial – before the war, really; since then you don't come here without some sort of disguise. "

"What of it? The disguises were necessary."

"They might still be." Draco leaned back in his chair, arms crossed as he rolled his eyes.

"Great pep talk, Flint. See those haven't improved with age. You were always shit with them when you were Captain." Marcus shook his head. The boy was stubborn as always.

"With you on the team? You didn't need them. You were one of the best Seekers Slytherin has ever had, I think."

“You’d be right about that, Flint.”

“Then let’s hope I’m wrong, this time. About not needing the back up. Now let’s go.” Marcus stood and swept his arm toward the entryway that led to the brick wall.

“You two are only allowed to link arms whilst in public. It shows everyone that you’re being chaste but you’re also supporting Astoria as she walks. I know, Astoria, it’s complete hogwash.”

“You have that right. As if I need help _walking_. I walk just fine, thank you.” Astoria mumbled, but held her arm out to Draco all the same. He stood and walked until he was level with her.

“Are you sure? If you don’t want to-”

“I was opposed to what the gesture means to everybody else, Draco. Not the gesture itself.” Astoria waved her arm at Draco impatiently and he tucked her arm against him, fitting his own arm against her side. A tension that Draco hadn’t known was anchored between his shoulders dropped away. He realised that not being able to have any physical contact with her at all, not even being able to hold hands, had bothered him without him noticing. Astoria looked over at him, and perhaps sensing what he was thinking, gave him a wide smile.

“Let’s do our errands, Astoria.”

“Let’s” Draco tapped the correct bricks and Diagon Alley opened up to them. Diagon Alley didn’t look any different, but this time, its patrons gave them sidelong looks as they passed. Draco pointed to their first stop: Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. He walked inside, his senses barraged by the smell of rotten eggs and cabbage. The owner, Susan Bones, was at the till cashing out a customer. When she spotted Draco, who came in quite often although under a disguise, which she was aware of, she gave him a smile as she sent her customer on their way.

“Hello Mr. Malfoy. How are you today? Oh, and Miss Greengrass! I’d heard down the Devil’s Snare vine that you’d been promised to one another. It’s a pleasure to see you.” Susan shook both of their hands.

“Miss Bones. I got your owl saying my order had come in?” Draco watched Susan flip through various papers piled on the desk. She found the correct order page and nodded before walking into the back of the store for a moment. She came back quickly, placing boxes gently onto the desk. She took the vials out for Draco to inspect.

“Dittany, Salamander Blood, Murtlap Tentacles, Horklump Juice, and Boom Berries. That was everything, right?” Draco looked at each vial in the light streaming in through the shop’s front window. Seeing everything as satisfactory, he paid for the lot and it was all placed in a bag that he carried on the arm not wrapped around Astoria’s.

“What do you need those for?” Astoria asked after Draco had thanked Susan and they were back on the cobblestones.

“You know how I need to go into Flourish and Blotts to get books I’d ordered on healing and restorative properties?”

“Yes.”

“These ingredients all have restorative properties in one way or another, but there is no recorded usage of them all together. I want to experiment and see what will happen when I do.”

“That’s really very inventive. Keep me updated?”

“Of course.”

“Oi, lovebirds. Quidditch Quality Supplies is right here.” Flint called from behind them; they’d bypassed the store completely while talking.  

“Sorry, you go on in, Marcus.” Astoria waved Marcus into the store. Daphne wandered over to the couple and noticed Draco looking at the Quidditch store.

“Want to go in?” Daphne asked. Draco jumped, his eyes flicking back to Daphne.

“No.”

“You sure? You looked like you wanted to.”

“I’m sure.” Daphne, seeing the hardness in the lines of Draco’s face, didn’t push the issue.  

“What’s wrong Draco? You’re so tense.” Astoria murmured. Draco took a deep breath In and out through his nose.

“People are staring as they walk by. It feels… confining.”

“That’s not all they’re doing though. Just as we glance at people we pass in the street, that’s what they’re doing now.” Astoria said in an attempt to reassure him.

“They’re not stopping to talk, so that’s something, Draco.” Daphne added. Draco nodded.

“Yes. I am aware. But I cannot help my reaction to the staring. I have not been out in Diagon as myself in years. It’s unsettling and reminds me of being before the Wizengamot, which I assure you was not a pleasant experience." Draco looked relieved when Marcus came back out of the shop, a large box under his arm.

“Where to now?” Marcus muttered, glaring at someone who was looking much too interestedly at Daphne for his comfort. Astoria pointed across the way to Eyelops Owl Emporium.

“I need to get owl treats for Tiny. Just stay right here, I’ll be back in a moment.” Before anyone could say anything Astoria rushed across the path and into the store. Draco glanced at Daphne, who shrugged. Draco went after her, finding her just inside, staring up at the owlery and breathing deeply.

“Astoria?” He murmured quietly, but Astoria still jerked as though he’d shocked her.

“How do you stand it?”

“What?”

“People staring at you like you’re something on display to entertain them.” Astoria started pacing the length of the shop, clearly agitated.

“Astoria. I told you this was what it was going to be like-”

“But why do you accept it? Do you know how many times today I wanted to look someone in the eyes and ask them why? Why they think it’s okay to ogle somebody just because they’ve been in _The Prophet_ , just because they’ve been on trial, just because-” Draco grabbed her shoulders to halt her pacing.

“All most people see when they look at me is the Death Eater. One of Voldemort’s disciples. It doesn’t matter to them that I never wanted to do those things he wanted me to do. Just that I did them. That makes me a Dark Wizard, evil, in most people’s eyes. I’ve come to accept that, Astoria. It’s just the way it is.”

“No. No, it’s only that way because _you_ let it be. You wallow in it because you think you deserve it, Draco. It’s your penance because you were cleared, right?” Astoria could tell that she’d hit the nail on its head because Draco’s nostrils flared and his eyes glinted.

“Astoria-”

“Draco, you were a _child_. You need to understand that. If the Wizengamot, the pillar of our justice system, as well as the Boy Who Lived and his friends, attested to your innocence –or at the very least, your unwillingness to be involved – why can’t you? You need to start living your life, _now_ , and not be stuck in the past. The past has happened already, and you can do nothing to change it. So just acknowledge that it was one of the worst experiences of your life, and start actually _living it._ ” Astoria finished her rant and gusted a breath out that fluttered the hair that had fallen in front of her face from the forcefulness of her speech.

“Let’s get your owl treats, shall we?” Draco headed toward the desk, movements stiff.

“Oh Merlin, what’s wrong with me? Why did I just do that?” Astoria gasped.

“There’s nothing wrong, Astoria.”

“I just-but I, it was-”

“Shh. Maybe I needed a swift kick in the arse. But you did it with words instead of your foot.” Draco gave her his signature smirk and paid for the treats, after much protesting on Astoria’s part. They moved back outside and joined Daphne and Marcus.

“All sorted? We heard… yelling?” Daphne queried hesitantly.

“We are fine, Daphne. Draco, you wanted to go to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, yes?”

“I did. Let’s go there next, it’s just along here.”

“I need to go there too.” Astoria and Draco disappeared into the shop and Daphne watched them from the store window as they both spoke with the shopkeeper.

“Oi! Piss off, you buggers.” Marcus used his height to frighten away a few people who were lurking about, wanting to get a look at the infamous Draco Malfoy. Daphne held him back from following them as the miscreants scampered off.

“Marcus, love, let them go.”

“It’s just the most ridiculous thing. Why can’t a man just go about his shop without being stared at like a piece of meat? It’s been three years. Get over it.” Marcus mumbled.

“People can’t let go of the past, sometimes. It’s like it creates this huge wound inside them that only heals when they face whatever part of the past that’s bothering them. Maybe that’s what these people are dealing with. Draco is a living representation of what caused them to lose people. It’s hard on them. But they don’t see how hard it is on Draco. It’s terribly unfair.” Daphne turned back to face the path as the couple stepped up beside them, arms laden with bags.

“I wanted to go into Flourish and Blotts, but it seems to be very busy. I think there’s a signing today. So let’s skip that and go to Magical Menagerie to get that toy for Khione.” Astoria led him into the store, and this time Daphne and Marcus followed them in as they wound through the shelves to get to the shopkeeper’s desk.

“Hi there. I bought an Ermine from you last week?” Astoria said, jogging the woman’s memory.

“Ah yes, the snowy one. Did your beau like his gift?” The heavily bespectacled woman looked at the group. Draco stepped closer.

“He did.” The woman looked closely at Draco before huffing.

“Figures. There were rumours about the Greengrasses landing an arrangement with the Malfoys years ago. What did you need?”

“A toy for Khione – it’s what Astoria named her. She keeps trying to eat my desk.”

“Tut tut. That’s not good at all. Here. It’s a never-ending tunnel. It’s got an extendable charm on the end of it, and it’ll keep up with her; it’s even got sticking charms built into it so it will travel on the ceiling. She’ll never tire of it. Oh, and get her this ball, too. It’s got the same sticking charms on it, and you can put treats inside – she’ll probably just curl up in there, sometimes.”

“Sold. I’ll buy them.” They did they exchange, and another bag was added to the many he already had. Draco led the way back outside onto the path.

“We done now?” Marcus asked. Draco looked farther down the cobblestones.

"Do you mind if we stop off at obscurus Books? I'd like to see if something is in there." Draco looked to Astoria, who nodded agreeably.

"Of course, we have time." Astoria pulled him along, leading the way. There was silence for a few paces before either of them spoke.

"I am pleased that we share interests." Draco said.

"I am as well! But there's maybe one thing I love to do that I'd be - pleasantly, mind you - surprised if you also did." Astoria paused for a moment, add is trying to gather courage.

"What is it? Astoria, you should know if you don't by now that I will not judge you. You've made interactions with me on a clear slate and it would be a disservice to you if I behaved differently."

"I love muggle music, and I would be happy if you listened to some with me at some point." Astoria blurted. There was a pause as Draco processed the quickly spoken words.

"I wouldn't mind hearing the music, Astoria." Draco offered. Astoria beamed.

"Lovely. I-oh, I'm sorry." Astoria murmured an apology as she bumped into someone. Only that someone didn't speak or move out of their way.

"So, mini-voldy has finally shown his face in public amongst us peons, eh?" Astoria backed up a few paces, bringing Draco with her, as her face wrinkled with the smell of alcohol wafting from the man's breath.

"We're just going to go on our way, sir." Draco murmured, bringing Astoria with him he attempted to sidestep the man. The man, surprisingly deft, got into their way and Draco manoeuvred Astoria behind him.

"You don't have the right to walk anywhere in this Gods-damned planet, Death Eater Scum!" The man shouted. A crowd had been drawn.

"If you'll let us be on our way-" The man drew his wand and shakily pointed it in Draco's face. Astoria have a soft gasp.

"Please, leave us be, sir." Astoria's voice quavered in the face of impeding violence.

"Oh, so the Death Eater's Whore is going to beg, is she. That's rich. Bet she spreads-" Before the man could finish his words, however, Draco punched the man in an uppercut that made his eyes roll into his head and fall to his knees. Draco letters over him.

"You will not say a word about her or to her. You hear me, you letch? You are not worth her time." Draco nearly growled the words out of a throat too constricted by anger for any other kind of speech. The man paled slightly. Astoria crept forward, wand out. She rested the tip against his cheek, dimpling the skin there.

"If you say another foul weird to myself, my family, or my husband to be I will cut your tongue out of your mouth, feed it to you, then wash your mouth out, letting the soap get into the open wound where your tongue was removed. Understood?" Astoria's voice was pleasant, her eyes and mouth smiling. A flash bulb went off around them, and Draco spun around, his hand going for his wand, fearing an attack, or Aurors coming to cart him off for causing a disturbance. But it was the reporters.

That was worse. Much worse.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**Rule 29 Continued.**

Astoria and Draco looked on as paper after paper was thrown into the table that separated them from their mothers. Draco closed his eyes as he'd seen the titles before:

_Malfoy makes use of Muggle Methods in Altercation_

_Draco Defies Decorum in Diagon Alley_

_Draco's Darling Defends Him in Diagon Alley_

"How do you wish to explain this?" Isabel demanded of the couple.

"Mother, a man wouldn't let us pass in Diagon Alley. He called Draco and I names and was being belligerent. He wouldn't leave us alone."

"That is absolutely no excuse to draw your wand or be physical with the man." Narcissa added.

"He called Astoria a whore, Mother. What was I supposed to do, let him get away with saying such things?"

"He called Draco Death Eater scum. He is no longer a Death Eater, Mother, and shouldn't be called as such." Astoria met her mother's disapproving eyes.

"You have broken the rule. You did not act accordingly to your social standing. The correct thing to do would have been to ignore the man and move along. Not start a fight." Isabel continued, clearly getting herself worked up.

"Mother that man would not move. He wanted a fight, and he wouldn't move for Astoria." Daphne defended her sister. Marcus nodded, aging his opinion.

"Mrs. Greengrass, there was nothing that they could have done differently."

"One of the rules has still been broken and there needs to be repayment for it."

"What do you mean…?" Astoria said hesitantly. The two matriarchs looked at one another before Narcissa spoke.

"You are to give a statement to the press tomorrow; _The Prophet_ , _Witch Weekly_ , it will be up to you as they are all the same. After that statement has been given you will not see each other for two weeks. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Mrs. Greengrass."

"Yes, Mother."

"No, go and draft your statement and then tell me which paper or papers you would want to deliver the statement to. This is your mess. You must clean this up." Isabel moved into the kitchen, clearly dismissing them.

"Mother, I-"

"Just get this sorted, Draco. We will discuss this at home." Narcissa gave her son and Astoria a tightly lipped smile that was more like a grimace before leaving through the front door. Draco sighed.

"I'm really sorry Astoria." Astoria snorted.

"It's hardly all your fault. I was very unladylike and threatened the _poor, poor, innocent_ man. Idiot _Prophet_. Of course they are going to be biased against us." Astoria muttered.

"Which paper will side with us? Or at least hear what we say?" Draco wondered.

"The _Quibbler_?" Astoria ventured.

"Are you mad? That paper with the Crumple Horned Snor-whatevers? Why would they publish something like this? It wouldn't be worth their time, since it's not about something that isn't true." Draco huffed, clearly skeptical.

"It would be worth their time. They would get more readership but featuring our article, and they would not be as biased, I think."

"Alright. Let's give it a try. But first we need to sit down and write a draft of what we need to say."

"This is going to take forever. My Mother will want to approve it." Draco groaned at the news.

"Let's get this started then." They moved into the library and the large desk in the corner. Daphne and Marcus followed.

"We'll help you." Daphne said. Marcus nodded.

"You got the business end of the broomstick, mate. We need to get this sorted." They all sat down at the desk.

"He might not want to see me, or have anything to do with me, you know." Draco told them all.

"Who?" Astoria asked.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. He's one of the editors."

"Why wouldn't he want to see you? I mean, apart from all the usual idiotic reasons people wouldn't." Astoria added.

"Thank you, for that lovely endorsement, Astoria. His daughter was a hostage in the Manor for a few months to apparently use as leverage against the man. I was not involved with it – all I knew was that she was there, nothing more – and he was imprisoned in Azkaban after Granger, Weasley, and Potter escaped my home and wasn't released until after Voldemort was defeated."

"Your family just pisses off everyone, don't they?" Marcus murmured as he gathered parchment and ink.

"It was our house. I don't believe that my father was directly involved with either Lovegood's imprisonment. Neither was myself nor my mother. But, it was our house." Draco shrugged and started to doodle in the corner of the piece of parchment he'd been given with a self-inking quill.

"You don't think this is a good idea." Daphne guessed. Draco shook his head, disagreeing with the statement.

"No, I think it is a good idea. Xenophilius Lovegood has every reason to dislike my family. If he writes an article about our side of the incident, Astoria, it'll look good for us and for him." Draco shrugged.

"So we'll each write a statement, then Daphne and Marcus will help us piece it together." Astoria started to write. Draco paused for a moment, staring at the parchment. Without really paying attention, he'd drawn a snitch in the top left hand corner. He sighed and shook his head before placing quill to the parchment again. It took a long time for them both to write a statement, and even longer for Marcus and Daphne to piece them both together. After much bickering and vanishing spells, they had their final product.

_The following is a statement provided by Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy, in regards to the events of 29 September 2001 in Diagon Alley._

_We, Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy, wish to provide our side of the events that occurred in Diagon Alley on 29 September 2001. We were doing a shop together with Astoria's sister, Daphne, and brother-in-law, Marcus Flint. Our passage to proceed to stores farther along the path was halted by a man who refused to let Astoria, and by extension the rest of us, to pass._

_We then attempted to speak to the man to get him to let us pass. He was unresponsive, and called us vile, prejudiced names and we were then required to use force to protect ourselves, as he'd then drawn his wand. We'd felt threatened and offended, as we had done nothing to threaten or provoke the man._

_We send our most heartfelt apologies to Jeff Onslow for any injuries he may have sustained during the incident, and wish to pay for any healing and medical care he may require as a result._

_However, we feel as though this display of behaviour is concerning, particularly when aimed at ourselves or loved ones. It is uncalled for to interrupt us or bar us from living our lives, or to call us names that were so rude and unbecoming of someone who works for the Ministry. The war is over, and we wish to be treated as though it has, not to be continuously passed judgement on wherever we may go._

"I think this is as good as it's going to get, mates." Marcus said, handing the slip over to Astoria and Draco to read. They each held an edge to keep the parchment upright as they looked it over.

"Draco? What do you think?" Astoria asked, having finished reading first. Draco was nodding absently.

"Yes. I think this will work. Astoria, why don't you write to Xenophilius Lovegood at _The Quibbler_? See if he'll make the time to see us – it's still quite early."

"We have to get Mother to approve it first." Astoria reminded him. Draco groaned and rested his head on his arms, which were on the desk.

"I can't believe we have to _seek approval_ for essentially everything. It's bonkers; we're adults." Draco stood and clutched the paper in his hands. He walked back toward the front foyer. Astoria was close behind him.

"Hermes!" Astoria called. The House Elf appeared.

"Yes Miss? How may I be helping you?"

"Could you find my mother and tell her that we're ready to show her our statement?"

"Of course Miss! I be doing that just now!" The elf disappeared. After a few moments, Isabel came down the stairs, Victor on her heels as they met the couple in the foyer. Isabel held out her hand and Draco passed her the parchment. Each holding an edge much like the way Astoria and Draco had, Victor and Isabel perused the statement. Astoria and Draco waited, the anticipation building.

"This is… satisfactory." Victor murmured, handing it back.

"Which paper have you decided to give this to?" Isabel asked.

" _The Quibbler_." Astoria said. Victor scoffed.

"Absolutely not."

"You gave us a choice as to which paper we gave it to. I very much remember hearing Mother say 'it will be up to you as they are all the same' so why is this a problem?" Astoria challenged her parents. Victor started turning a dark shade of red as his anger mounted. Draco stepped in.

"Xenophilius Lovegood, one of the editors, has every reason to hate me as it was public knowledge his daughter was held prisoner at my house during the war. If he prints the statement, we will both get good press. It is a good idea, and it will help us." Draco said, supporting Astoria. Isabel placed a hand on Victor's arm, and he calmed slightly.

"I do not appreciate the back talk, daughter."

"Yes, father."

"But the boy's got a point. The statement is approved, as is the paper you're giving it to. Send Mr. Lovegood a letter and let's get this over with." Victor grumbled as he turned and started back up the stairs. Isabel followed him. Astoria went back into the library and gathered another piece of parchment.

"What did Mother say?" Daphne asked, concerned. Astoria waved her hand at her sister dismissively.

"Sh! I'm trying to think here." She set her quill to the parchment and started to write.

_Dear Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood,_

_My name is Astoria Greengrass and as you may know, I was accosted by a man yesterday in Diagon Alley. I would like the opportunity to give a statement and provide my side of the story, and I have chosen your paper to get that exclusive. If you require more information or would like to arrange a meeting, please don't hesitate to owl me. I would like to get this finished as quickly as possible._

_I know this is generally not something that your paper entertains as subject material, but I think you won't be disappointed if you help me._

_Warm Regards,_

_Astoria Greengrass, Philanthropist._

"Take my owl, Astoria. She'll be faster than your Pygmy." Daphne whistled, and a large snowy owl flew into the room, landing on the desk as Draco read the letter. He rolled it up and passed it to Astoria, who attached it to the owl with minimal fuss. She flew off.

"So now we wait." Astoria murmured, her gaze following the owl's path out the window. When she looked back into the room, Draco's eyes met her own, resigned.

"Now we wait."

* * *

After a few hours of dining, wizard's chess, and other activities with which to amuse themselves, Daphne's owl returned with a letter attached.

_Dear Miss Greengrass,_

_Well I was quite surprised to receive this letter from you, and I have to say I am quite intrigued. I did not hear about what had happened to you, unfortunately – I do not read the other papers – but as it happens I would like to hear what you have to say. Please, come by the house on the hill near Ottery St Catchpole – it's shaped like a rook. I doubt you would take to going back to Diagon Alley as an option. Come any time today. I will be looking for wrackspurts in my garden._

_Xenophilius Lovegood, Quibbler Editor._

"Let's go." Astoria grabbed Draco's hand and hauled him to his feet before she remembered they weren't allowed to touch. She let go of his hand with a glance to her sister.

"I saw nothing, but I have to come with you. Marcus, you should come too." Daphne said, also standing. Marcus groaned as he got to his feet. He stretched; clearly being stationary had made him stiff.

"Just as well. If Astoria beats me one more time in Wizard's Chess I think I'll go crazy." He followed the trio outside.

"Ottery St Catchpole, everyone." Astoria said. She closed her eyes for a moment and turned on the spot, disappearing. The rest followed suit.

* * *

Ottery St Catchpole was a sleepy, small little town. They'd all arrived a few yards away from one another, so when they converged they started looking for the hill and the rook shaped house. Astoria was the one to spot it first.

"Over there! Let's go." She set off, the rest trailing behind her. Thirty minutes later they came upon the house.

"Mr. Lovegood?" Daphne shouted as they neared, so as not to startle the man. A tall man with white hair down to his waist in a sunny yellow robe came from behind the house and started to make his way to them.

"Ah, Mrs. Flint, yes?"

'Yes, Mr. Lovegood."

"Mr. Flint, pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, Mr. Lovegood."

"You brought an entourage, Miss Greengrass." Xenophilius turned shining blue eyes to Astoria.

"Sorry for the amount of people, Mr. Lovegood. They were there when it happened, for one. Also I cannot travel with Draco alone as we're not quite engaged yet."

"Ah yes, you've been traditionally arranged. I've heard these things. Mr. Malfoy." Xenophilius turned piercing eyes to Draco, who nodded.

"Mr. Lovegood."

"My Luna would not be happy I let you into the house. But she is not here at the moment. She is in Serbia researching magical creatures. Come inside, please." Xenophilius led the way inside.

"I never touched your daughter… Sir. I didn't go near her."

"I am aware, as is she. But the fact remains that she was still a hostage in your home."

"If I could have freed her, I would have. I didn't want anyone in my house, Sir." Draco stood stock still as Xenophilius stood toe to toe with him. Draco tried not to look away as bright blue eyes plundered into his own slate grey.

"I believe you, boy. She said you were scared; she could hear the voices on the upper levels sometimes. I didn't believe her at the time, thinking with the poor treatment she'd received that her mind had been clouded by Wrackspurts. But looking at you now I can see that she might have been telling the truth. Give me your arm." Xenophilius wrapped his bony fingers around Draco's left wrist and held it taut as he unbuttoned the cuff and shoved up the sleeve of his dress shirt, baring Draco's left forearm and the Dark Mark, or what was left of it anyway. Draco tried to twist his arm away; he always wore long sleeves for a reason, hating the awful brand on his skin. This seemed to have been the man's intent as he bent over Dracos's arm, his nose nearly touching the skin.

"Uh, Mr. Lovegood?" Astoria ventured hesitantly, trying to get the older man's attention.

"One moment, Miss Greengrass. I'm not going to hurt you, Mr. Malfoy. You've tried to cut the Mark away." Draco was looking at bright blue eyes again. Xenophilius drew his index finger along the Mark, touching the faded brand and the old scars that furrowed the skin. Draco struggled again, as he'd only ever been the one to touch it. He took his time answering the question.

"Yes, sir. When I first received it. A few times after that, too. The Mark always grew back with the new skin." Draco avoided looking anywhere else, now finding a refuge in the man's unabashed stare where he didn't before. He could hear Astoria's gasp from beside him, and did not want to see the expression or horror, pity, or revulsion that would surely be on her face. Xenophilius let go of his arm and moved farther into his house.

"Well, are you just going to stand there? Come in, sit down. I'm going to make some tea." Xenophilius puttered about in the kitchen and everyone else found places to sit in the cramped living room.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me. I didn't mean to exclude Draco's presence, but I did not want to be refused to be heard on the spot. Everything I said in the letter I sent was true. We both want you to include our statement in Monday's issue of _The Quibbler_. It will give us both good publicity. You've got a readership that pays attention and listens to what you write. If you publish our statement, you'll get additional readership and our side of the story will be heard." Astoria said as she wrapped her hands around the mug that the man handed her.

"That is fair. I think I would have let my emotion get in the way of hearing your side. Let's see your statement." Xenophilius demanded once everyone had been served and he'd sat down. Draco handed him the parchment, and Xenophilius slipped glasses on and sat back to read. After he'd finished, he set the parchment aside, took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Daphne asked.

"What names did this man call you?" Xenophilius asked Astoria.

"He called me the Death Eater's Whore. Called Draco Death Eater Scum. Said that Draco shouldn't be allowed to be anywhere on the earth." Astoria's sentences were clipped, belying her anger and insult. Xenophilius sighed.

"I do not agree with his actions. I believe yours might have been justified. What did you do?" The older man asked Draco.

"I punched the man when he called Astoria those rude things. Astoria drew her wand – only after he'd drawn his – and threatened to cut his tongue off and Scourgify his mouth, so that the cleaning spell would get into the wound."

"Yes. Justified, I think. Leave this statement with me. I'll publish it. The war is over, even if our actions during it might haunt us. We were both forced to do things we didn't want to, Mr. Malfoy, for family's sake. I understand that." Draco extended a hand, and Xenophilius shook it.

"Thank you, Mr. Lovegood. We'll take our leave now." Draco stood and the rest followed, trouping out of the rook shaped home.

* * *

A week later, sympathy letters were piling into the Malfoy and Greengrass residences from 'concerned members of the community':

_So sorry you had to go through that._

_To be called those horrendous names! Deplorable._

_How good of you to offer to pay for the man's healing. Such dears._ Draco looked at some of the letters he'd received and turned to a certain piece of parchment on his desk.

 _I think it's safe to say that the statement was a success. I'm sorry we have to wait another week to see one another though. – D._ There was a pause before Astoria's familiar writing filled the page.

_Yes, my parents are both happy with the results. The letters that have poured in! Although you might not be happy with why we would be meeting next. My mother wants you to join us for dinner. Sorry. – A._

_Merlin, give me strength. – D._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Rule 30.** **The intended pair must attend family dinners hosted by either family.**

Draco was wearing black dress robes with a charcoal grey hem as he knocked on the door. It was opened by Hermes.

"Hello, Hermes."

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy! I will be taking you into the dining hall. Be following me, please." Hermes trotted off, and Draco followed, his hands clenching on the bottle of red wine he'd brought with him for the dinner. Isabel, Astoria, and Victor were standing at the entryway to the dining hall. Draco stepped forward.

"I am unsure as to who to present this gift to, but I hope it will appease you to pair this with the prepared meal." Since it was a formal dinner, a menu had been sent along with the invitation. With his mother's help, he'd picked a wine that would go with it. Isabel stepped forward and took it from Draco's hands.

"I'll take care of that for you. This is a delightful vintage. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco." He glanced over to Astoria and smiled. She smiled back.

"Hello Draco."

"Hello, Astoria."

"There are nameplates on the place settings. Marcus and Daphne are already seated. Please, let's join them. I will open this wine to get it ready to serve." Isabel popped the cork with her wand, and the sound made Draco jump. He shifted uncomfortably and jerked when Victor clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"How about you and I have a cigar while we wait for the food to be served?"

"I-I don't smoke, sir, but I could still join you." Victor tutted, removing his hand.

"It's rude to smoke in the face of someone who does not. Marcus! Come join me on the terrace." Marcus looked at Daphne, who shrugged. He passed Draco with a regretful expression on his face as Draco moved to the dining hall.

"My father likes Wizard's Chess, you could ask to play a game with him later." Astoria said, helpfully.

"That's a good idea. I will do that."

"Don't worry about him, Draco. He was like this with Marcus as well, in the beginning." Daphne reassured him.

"I wanted to tell you, Draco, how pleased I was with the article in _The Quibbler_. It has given us all good press."

"I am pleased that it all worked out, Mrs. Greengrass."

"Call me Isabel, darling. What did you do in the meantime before this dinner?"

"I finished translating an alchemical manuscript and submitted it to the Magical Alchemical Journal to be published. I should hear from them in a few days."

"Oh that's very enterprising of you." Isabel murmured, taking a sip of her water.

"I try my best to occupy my time." There was a pleasant silence between the three of them as they sipped their water and nibbled at the refreshments that had been laid out. Soon enough Marcus and Victor came back and sat down. The food appeared and so did the wine. They all started eating.

"So, Draco, do you still play any Quidditch?" Marcus asked between bites of his mashed potatoes.

"No; I've been on a broom from time to time, but I've not joined a men's or co-ed league."

"Well our seeker is quitting because his wife's having a kid. Why don't you try out?" Marcus said.

"I suppose… I'll have to think about it."

"Fair enough. Let me know by next week? That's when we're doing tryouts."

"Alright. Thank you for thinking of me."

"No problem mate."

"So, how is your father fairing, Draco?" Victor asked, changing the topic. Draco sighed and placed his fork and knife down and pushed his plate away. The wonderful steak he'd been eating was now a leaden weight in the bottom of his stomach. Draco had a feeling that this was what it was going to be like, this dinner.

"Father, this is hardly appropriate dinner conversation." Astoria hissed to her father, who was sitting next to her. She was sitting across from Draco and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I do not speak with my father. I do not believe he is allowed to send owls." Draco answered. Victor made disapproving noises.

"Such a shame, such a shame. To not have a father figure in your life to guide you as you enter into adulthood in such traditional ways."

"Considering my father and his 'guidance' is in part the reason why I have been ostracised by the wizarding community in Britain, it is not that much of a loss, sir." Draco said, staring at the cooling steak in front of him. He took a few healthy gulps of the wine.

"How dare you? I would never allow my daughter to speak-" Astoria slammed her hand on the table, rattling the cutlery and plates, interrupting him.

"Father! Stop this now."

"I would appreciate not discussing my father." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"I am attempting to learn more about you and your family, Draco." Victor said. Draco was shaking his head.

"If-if you had, you'd be asking about my mother, or even me. But the first chance you get, you ask about my father. Who is in Azkaban. Who currently has no influence. Who currently guides no one."

"Surely the businesses-"

"I run the businesses! No one else!" Draco yelled, the sound bouncing off the vaulted ceiling.

"Draco-" Astoria tried to speak to Draco but he swiped his hand through the air, stopping her.

"No. I have been nothing but courteous, Astoria, this is, this is… excuse me." He shoved his chair back and left the room, breathing heavily. He made his way back to the modest garden they had, and just breathed, trying to calm himself down as he paced. He kicked a rock, for good measure.

"Draco?" Astoria peeked around the corner. Draco backed up, shaking his head.

"We're not supposed to be alone together, Astoria. I don't want us to get into trouble."

"I convinced my father to let me come find you. If it's any consolation he does feel bad about making certain… assumptions."

"Ha! Assumptions? Your father thinks the father is the heart of the home, the central figure, and fine, in most pureblood households it is. I understand that your father is trying to understand me through knowing more about my father."

"Yes, that's what he's doing. My father is… very traditional."

"But I'm not, and my father isn't the heart of the home, not anymore. He's in Azkaban, he manipulated me into pleasing him, and so I became a Death Eater to save him and Mother, and I hate that he even put me in that position." His breathing quickened, until he was gasping for breath. Astoria moved toward him, but Draco held a hand out, stopping her.

"Draco, what can I do?"

"Just… a second… catch my breath." Draco sat on the grass, trying to take even breaths. Astoria sat across from him.

"Draco? You're scaring me." After a few moments, Draco could breathe properly again and he looked at Astoria's concerned face.

"I'm sorry. That hasn't happened in months."

"What? This has happened before? What was it?"

"A panic attack."

"Oh Merlin, Draco."

"It happens from time to time. It's nothing to worry about. I was… anxious about your father asking about mine, because I haven't spoken to him even once since he was incarcerated, and now I'm wondering if I'm the absolute worst son ever."

"Draco… I don't think you are. If you don't want to speak with him I don't think you have to."

"I was also frustrated, and all of that combined must have triggered the attack. The businesses are in my name and I'm the one that makes the decisions. Not my father. I can't keep living in his shadow. I can't. I won't replace one manipulative, overbearing father for another, either. I'm not making the same mistake twice. I can't be in the same room with him and have him patronise me. Which is frustrating, because I want this to work." Draco's eyes widened. He clearly hadn't meant to say the last bit. Astoria laughed.

"I want this to work too, Draco. I think you should sit down with my father and wizard's chess and speak with him about this. I think that being independent is an inspiring quality in someone. It requires someone to be very strong, mentally. Let's go back inside. My father will likely be awaiting you in the study; he doesn't like to be kept waiting." They made their way back inside and Isabel was waiting for them in the foyer.

"He's in the study, dear. That way." Isabel said, gesturing to a part of the house he hadn't seen yet.

"Thank you, Isabel."

"Not a problem. Is everything well?"

"Yes. Things are better now. Speaking to your daughter helped. Thank you for allowing her to spend time with me unchaperoned. It means a lot."

'While we may be sticklers for the rules, we are not heartless, darling. Victor won't like to be kept waiting."

"Thanks again." With a last look at Astoria, he headed into the study. Victor was sitting at a small knee height oak table, just large enough to fit a modestly sized Wizard's Chess set.

"Ah, you've finally made your way here. I thought you'd left."

"No sir." Draco sat across from the man. He had the white pieces, whilst Victor had the black ones.

"It's your go."

"Pawn to E4. I wanted to apologise for… stepping out, the way I did."

"I wanted to see how far I could push you, which, coincidentally, wasn't very far. That pleases me. Marcus, on the other hand, caters to my whims. I find it boring. Pawn to E5." They both watched as the black pawn moved itself across the board. There was silence apart from the few more moved they made on the board before Draco spoke again.

"I can see how you would feel that way. Knight to C3."

"I am… regretful, however, if my actions caused any… unpleasant feelings on your side of things. Bishop to G4."

"Knight to E5. Thank you. As I told Astoria I've already had one manipulative and overbearing father. I don't need another, and I don't need the assumptions that I've been treated with training gloves. I haven't."

"Understood. Bishop to D1."

"I understand the rules of the arrangement, but everything else is going to be on our terms. Mine and Astoria's. Other than the rules, I will not be dictated to. My father is not the heart of the home. Hasn't since he was incarcerated. My mother and I work together to make our home and endeavours prosperous and successful. Bishop to F7."

"King to E7. Ah, I've fallen for the rookie mistake. Queen's Sacrifice. I suppose that's what I get for concentrating more on the conversation than the game. Good work, Draco. Checkmate." Victor tipped over his queen, recognising his defeat.

"I'm glad we had the opportunity to discuss this, Mr. Greengrass."

"Please call me Victor. You've earned it. I need someone who will stand with Astoria, not pander to her. You seem to be turning into that someone. I mean you no ill will Draco. I hope you believe that."

"I do. Thank you." Draco left the Greengrass residence with a smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I was totally stuck here because I'd written myself into a corner - I don't know how to play chess! So all the credit for the chess game and the maneuver (Queen's Sacrifice) goes to this youtube video I watched - remove the * for a valid link: http*:/*www.*youtube.*com/*watch?*v=*Qj7g4L5-*ZuA


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

** Rule 7. ** **While in courtship, neither of the intended pair are to look upon other men or women in a lustful way**

Draco was in Diagon Alley again, as the whole ‘incident’ last month had skewed with his errand that day, and he hadn’t gotten all that he’d required. He was on his way to Obscurus Books, which was near Memorial Lane, therefore requiring him to travel nearly the full length of Diagon Alley. He was so immersed in his own thoughts, mostly about the ‘incident’ last month, that he didn’t notice someone calling his name until a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around, hand automatically going for his wand, when he realised a woman was attached to the hand that had gotten his attention. She looked vaguely familiar… wavy black hair down to the waist, solid jaw and cheekbones. Full figure.

“Ah, yes? Was there something you wanted?” Draco asked hesitantly, wanting to avoid another spectacle like the one last month. The woman laughed; it was a lovely sound.

“Oh, of course you don’t remember me. I’m Romilda Vane. I was in your year at Hogwarts, but a Gryffindor, though.” She made a face, considering who she was speaking to.

“Was there something you wanted?” Draco prompted again, hoping this would go somewhere as he had things to do. He remembered her name, though. All of the boys spoke about Romilda Vane.

“I saw you and just wanted to come over and say hello. A friendly face, you know. I read the _Quibbler_ article and I’m just so sorry that happened to you.” Romilda’s hand, which was still on his shoulder, slid down to his arm and squeezed. He delicately moved his arm away, shaking his head.

“Then I’m sure you know I’m in courtship with Astoria. Bloody Gryffindors and their ‘charity’.” Draco mumbled. He started to turn around and walk away, but Romilda, with a Cheshire grin, captured his arm once more. This time it was a vice-like grip.

“What’s the harm in a little... comfort between acquaintances? No one will know. I’m sure you have many… frustrations that need to be released, being a businessman. Being in a relationship that gives you no form of release until you’re married must be another… frustration. I can help with that. A friendly face, remember?” Draco wrenched his arm from her grasp. Managing to free himself, he smoothed down his dress robes and gave her his iciest stare.

“I will not have you ingratiating yourself into my life and my future wife’s life just for the opportunity to be in a gossip rag. I am happily with Astoria, and I feel sorry for you. Coming from a former Death Eater that should mean something. Bloody Gryffindor.” He spun on his heel and walked away, ignoring her entreaties to come back.

* * *

Hours later, Draco and his mother were sharing a dinner in the drawing room.

“Draco, I know something is troubling you. What is it? You’ve hardly touched your food.”

“I saw Romilda Vane today, Mother.”

“Alright… why would seeing her put you into such a state? She’s that Gryffindor you boys all spoke about during Christmas in fifth year, yes?”

“Yes, Mother. Uhm… I… looked at her.”

“That’s all?”

“Well, yes, on my part. She asked me to sleep with her. I turned her down and walked away the first chance I could.” Draco squirmed under his mother’s gaze. It surprised him when she started to laugh.

“Oh, Draco darling. You amuse me. Love, it is fine to look. As long as you stay faithful and loyal to Astoria and you don’t plan on running away with whoever you look at, I’m sure Astoria would be fine with it. I’m sure Astoria feels the same way, were she to look at a handsome man. The looking, or noticing, is harmless, in my opinion.” There was a mounting silence as Draco mucked about with his food.

“Did you…?”

“Look, notice people other than Lucius? Of course – that sounded awful. Let me clarify, here. After you went away to school, I think Lucius and I both imagined things between us would have… heated up, given we had more time on our hands.”At his mother’s words, Draco covered his ears.

“Mother, I don’t need to hear this.”

“Just let me finish. Things didn’t heat up, suffice it to say, but we had other methods of making things interesting. The looking was part of it. It made Lucius feel overprotective and it made me jealous, and that worked for us.”

“It felt wrong.” Draco murmured, staring down at his plate.

“That’s likely because your relationship with Astoria is still quite in the early stages where you’re unsure of one another. If you really feel that badly about it, write her a letter to set your mind at ease. You have my approval to do that.”

“I think I’ll do that. May I be excused, Mother?”

“Of course, dear.” Draco left the drawing room, went upstairs to his desk and got the appropriate utensils for his letter. Knowing was he was going to write, he immediately set his self-inking quill to the parchment.

_Dear Astoria,_

_I’m writing to you because something happened in Diagon Alley today. I wanted to be honest with you to set my mind – and hopefully your own, as well – at ease._

_I saw Romilda Vane in Diagon Alley. She came up to me and started speaking to me about the ‘incident’ (as it will be named and referred to always) and how sorry she was that it happened. As she spoke, I couldn’t help but look at her. Like, look, look. That urge quickly evaporated, however, when she grabbed my arm and propositioned me. I immediately and repeatedly informed her that we were together and was eventually able to take my leave. I just feel guilty that I let my eyes… wander, Astoria. _

_You’re quite lovely to look at._

_Warm Regards,_

_Draco._

Draco finished writing, and after referencing the Dictionary of Flowers, he transfigured one of his quills into a Hyacinth of a bright purple colour, adding that to the letter. He whistled, and his eagle owl swooped in through the ever open window. He attached the letter and flower to her leg and she quickly took off, the wind generated by her large wings buffeting Draco’s hair.

* * *

“Astoria! You have mail!” Daphne shouted. Astoria, who was filling out forms for permits for upstarting charities, abandoned them and ran downstairs.

“From who?”

“Ooooh there’s a Hyacinth. A purple one, Astoria.”

“What does a purple Hyacinth mean?”

“It means: I am sorry, please forgive me. Draco must have done something wrong.” Daphne sing-songed. Astoria made a song of disgust at Daphne’s glee.

“Oh just shove it and give me the letter.” Astoria summoned the letter and the flower wandlessly and started to read. By the end she was laughing.

“What?” Daphne asked. Astoria tossed the letter to her.

“You read. I’m writing a response.” Astoria went into the study and sat at the large desk. Daphne absently followed her, still reading.

 

_Dearest Draco,_

_You flatter me with your compliments. In all honesty, your make me laugh. I care not if you look, so long as you do not touch. You are not the one at fault. It’s that Vane woman, for hanging all over you._

_As it happens, I find you pleasing to look at as well!_

_Best wishes,_

_Astoria._

She looked at the Dictionary of Flowers and transfigured her own quills into flowers: an Autumn Crocus for mirth, Larkspur for levity, Ivy for fidelity, and finally, Venus’ Looking Glass for flattery. She finished and passed the letter to Daphne to look at.

“Since Mother and Father aren’t at home I’ll approve this.” Daphne whistled for her owl, who swooped in from their owlery on the top floor. Daphne attached everything to her owl’s leg and the owl flew off.

* * *

Draco received a response after a few hours of sending his own letter. He’d been pacing and trying to distract himself. His mother was reclined on the chaise lounge in the living room, watching her son be so anxious.

“Draco, darling, sit down. You’re making me dizzy.”

“Sorry, Mother.” Draco sat down across from her, and fidgeted. An owl flew into the room, dropped a letter and a bouquet of flowers at his feet, and flew back the way it had come. Draco hesitantly opened the letter and read it through. He consulted the Dictionary of Flowers. All he could do after that was laugh. Narcissa took the letter and flowers from Draco. She read through the letter and sifted through the flowers. She glanced up at her son and gave him a smile.

To Draco, that smile was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the part that might be sad for you guys. Since NaNoWriMo is finished, I need to switch back to my other story, A Difficult Endeavour, to complete it as I'm only 5 chapters away! I can't write them both at once and since it will take me much longer to finish this one, I need to switch to the other one and just get that out of the way. So this will be on hiatus for 2-4 weeks so that I can finish the other fanfic, and then focus all my attention on this one.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

** Rule 8. ** **Birthday celebrations must be planned by the other counterpart of the intended pair.**

"I have no bloody idea what to do, Pansy." Draco slumped as he looked into the fireplace to see the receiving room of Pansy's own home. Pansy sat much like Draco himself: on a plush cushion just in front of the fireplace. Pansy rested an elbow on her crossed legs, and then rested her head on the hand of that same elbow.

"You obviously need my help. Step back, I'm coming through." The fireplace became just a regular fireplace again, and Draco stood, swiped the cushion off the floor and backed up a few steps. Moments later Pansy appeared in his receiving room. He helped her brush the soot off and she led him to the study.

"Okay, so you're going to give me a list of all the things she likes. If there are things you don't know, I can ask Daphne. I mean, we did bunk in the same dormitory after all, even if we didn't get along. When is her birthday?"

"Four days." Pansy stopped her forward motion just as they reached the study, unintentionally pulling Draco to a halt.

"How are we going to send out invites with four days' notice? Men. You're hopeless. Firecall Blaise and Daphne, We're going to need help."

* * *

The night before the party, Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were all gathered downstairs in the basement of Malfoy Manor. The basement had been completely renovated over a year ago, and between those prior renovations and the four of them decorating, it became completely unrecognisable. They heard someone come down the stairs and they all looked over to see Narcissa Malfoy on the bottom step, staring at all their hard work.

"Well my, my, my. You four have definitely pulled through. I believe Astoria will be very pleased. I myself am very pleased that this space is being used for something other than storage, for something good. I hardly recognise it."

"That's the point, Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise said.

"Well, the point has certainly been made, Mr. Zabini. You've all been working hard. Come upstairs for some food and rest. You're all more than welcome to stay overnight." Narcissa headed back upstairs.

"I can't believe that Astoria does this by herself for a living. Even just planning this one even was crazy. She does this and charity work, on a regular basis." Daphne said.

"It's tiring." Blaise agreed.

"Let's go upstairs and eat. I don't know about the rest of you, but I am hungry." Pansy said.

"Yes. How about you all just go home after we eat, and then come here early to do the last minute touches on things?"

"Sounds good. Let's go eat." Daphne tossed behind her, already making her way upstairs. Everyone else followed.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed." Draco grasped Astoria's hands, walking backward as he led her toward the basement. Astoria laughed.

"They're closed. Draco, what is going on?"

"There are stairs here, careful." He gained a tighter grip on her hands and guided her downstairs. When they stopped, Astoria strained to pick up any noises, but was unsuccessful.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes." When she opened them she was bombarded by her friends and family just behind Draco as they cheered.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted. Astoria looked around. She knew logically she was in the basement, but windows had been somehow installed and charmed so they showed the garden that ran behind the house. The tables held food and drink; the House Elves flitted unobtrusively around the guests. Fairy lights floated above them, flooding the ceiling with light. A table in the back overflowed with presents. Her favourite wizarding musical group, _Let's Lumos!_ , was playing on the stage that had been set up to the left. Astoria turned to Draco.

"You did all of this?"

"I had help." Draco waved his arm and Daphne, Blaise, and Pansy came forward.

"You all helped?"

"Of course. Draco needed the help. Has nowhere near your expertise with event planning. None of us do." Pansy said, winking at Astoria, who chuckled as she walked the few steps to the woman and gave her a hug. She gave everyone else a hug.

"Thank you so much." Astoria said as she hugged Draco, too quickly for anyone to say anything. She linked arms with him and brought him along as she did her rounds to thank people for coming. Draco went through the motions, smiling and shaking hands, ignoring the surprised and horrified glances he sometimes got. He looked at Astoria. He could tell she was happy; her honeyed brown eyes were bright and her cheeks red; a wide smile graced her mouth. When she noticed a stare, or an uncomfortable gaze from a guest, she was quick to introduce Draco as her intended. After she'd done her rounds, they stopped at one of the tables of food to indulge and listen to the music.

"Enjoying yourself?" Confidence in her response was evident in the trademark smirk that came over his features. She turned her attention from the stage back to him. She gave him a wide smile.

"Of course I am! I am so surprised – and glad – that you put this together."

"Well, let me give you your gift." Draco led her to the back table where the presents were now stacked on the floor as well as the table. He carefully moved the piled present around until he found the one that was clearly from him. He handed it to her. Swirls of green and blue danced on the wrapping, and the silver ribbons curled around the package. When she unwrapped it, all she could see were flowers, to begin with. Each bustle of flowers had a piece of parchment attached to them. She read the first one, and read the two others, that all made a colourful gathering of pink, blue, and yellow:

_Dittany of Crete – Birth, for your birthday._

_Bluebell – Constancy in life._

_Yellow Rose – Happiness for your health._

She smiled at each message etched on the pieces of parchment. She set the flowers aside and looked inside the box. There was a leather-bound notebook and a silver pen inside.

"Draco, how did you-"

"Daphne knows you spend time in the muggle world. And that is a good invention. Less mess, more uses. It makes sense. Look at the rest." Astoria set the journal and pen aside. There was a jewelry box, which she opened. A bracelet was inside, a delicate silver chain upon which a few charms rested. A piece of parchment, a ferret, and a flower. There were also two charms that were bulbs full of a reddish brownish liquid.

"What's in these?" Astoria touched one of the bulbs.

"There are potions in these. Essence of Dittany. All you have to do is detach the bulb from the fastening and pour it over a wound. I made the potion myself, so I know it's done right."

"But why-"

"Your health is important to me. If something happens to you, I want to know you'll be alright. I didn't mean to get so serious." Draco shifted his feet on the floor, clearly nervous about the slightly maudlin turn the conversation had taken.

"No, no. It's fine. I appreciate this, I really do. These gifts were lovely, Draco. Help me put on the bracelet." Astoria held out her arm and Draco fastened the clasp over her dainty wrist.

"Happy Birthday, Astoria."

"Thank you, Draco." As Draco levelled a smile at her, she couldn't help but smile widely back, relishing the warm feeling that flooded her body. As she assessed his blonde hair, the scruff around his mouth, the genuine smile on his face lighting up his eyes, she wondered: how did he feel about her?

She was developing feelings for him, fast.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Rule 30.** **The intended pair must attend family dinners hosted by either family.**

Astoria smoothed down the front of her slate grey dress, the pleated skirt flowing in the slight breeze. She fiddled with the pendant that had taken up permanent residence around her neck, the one that Draco had given her. She knocked on the door and Draco could be heard on the other side of the solid oak, telling the House Elf that he could open the door himself. He opened the door and smiled at Astoria.

"Hello, Astoria. Welcome."

"Thank you. We're always answering the door for one another, aren't we?" Astoria chuckled.

"Well, yes, we seem to, don't we? I don't see the point in getting the House Elves to open the door when I know it's you. I like to answer the door when you're calling." Draco watched Astoria's cheeks flush.

"I suppose that's why I answer the door as well, when I know you're calling, Draco."

"Well where are my manners? Come in, please." Draco stepped back to let Astoria inside, and Narcissa was standing in the foyer.

"Hello, Astoria. Welcome."

"Hello Mrs-I mean, Narcissa. Thank you for having me over today. Your home is, once again, very wonderful."

"You're too kind, Astoria. Let's retire to the dining room, shall we? I remember that you have a liking for Prosecco, yes? I can have some brought out for the meal." Narcissa offered. Astoria halted, stalling their forward progress.

"I've forgotten! I brought wine to go with today's food. I hope this meets with your satisfaction." Astoria reached into the small satchel she clutched and took out a small wine bottle. She waved her hand and the bottle grew until it was the normal size. She held it out to Narcissa, who took it and looked it over.

"This bottle is one of my favourites. It'll go nicely with the meal, thank you." Narcissa led the way into the dining room. Daphne wasn't there as Narcissa had been deemed a suitable chaperone. They sat at the dining room table, which had been shrunk to accommodate just the three of them. The food appeared and Astoria's mouth watered just looked at the herbed chicken, parsnip puree, and pesto penne.

"This looks wonderful."

"That it does. I would love for you to tell me about the work you do, Astoria. Draco has told me a bit and I must say I am impressed."

"Oh, well, thank you. Well the one that is currently up and running is called Healing Hands, Mending Minds. It's a not-for-profit where thoroughly vetted Healers donate their time to people who come to them for help. There are many who refuse to go to St. Mungo's because of the preferential treatment patients receive when money is thrown about."

"That is very enterprising. I honestly did not think that people would be suspicious of their own medical institution."

"Neither did I. I have a friend who was in the training program to be a Healer there. She expressed her frustration to me about it. So I decided to affect some kind of change and thought of this idea. I remember when I was about six or seven I had to go to St. Mungo's because I had a very advanced case of Dragon Pox."

"I remember that. It was a very bad year for it, and I remember being glad that Draco had fallen ill with the Pox two years before that. Someone getting it more than once in their lifetime was rare. Your parents were very worried, I recall." Narcissa murmured as she took a sip of the wine that Astoria had brought. The matriarch sat back in her chair, perhaps lost to the memories of a much younger version of her son.

"Yes, they were worried. I remember having this huge room to myself, and hearing the Healers – they sounded frantic and overworked, I know that now – they were saying how there were no more beds to treat new patients. I remember being so confused, because there was a lot of space where I was staying. At least four more people could have fit in my room. When I asked Mother about the space issue, she told me not to worry about it. So I understand why people would be suspicious, or feel betrayed because they didn't receive help when they needed it, so I wanted to help."

"I think that is a very honourable thing to do, Astoria. Many other privileged people in our position would just abuse that kind of power. I am glad that you are using it to help others. There has been quite enough abuse in the world, I think." Narcissa mused. Astoria nodded.

"You have two other charities that you're developing, yes? I believe Draco mentioned that as well."

"I did, Mother, but she is keeping mum on them both – I couldn't get anything out of her."

"Because, Draco, they're still very much in the developing stages. I don't wish to jinx their progress."

"Tell us, please. We both have experience with charity work. We could help. I think dear Draco here will also burst from the not knowing." Narcissa's mouth held a smirk. Astoria sighed, unwilling to deny the Malfoy matriarch.

"Neither of the charities have names, yet, but one of them is going to provide families still suffering from the fallout of the war the financial aid they require to rebuild." Draco gave a low whistle.

"Draco! How unseemly, at a meal." Narcissa snapped at her son. He looked down at his lap, properly chastised.

"Sorry, mother. That is just a very tall order. There are so many witches and wizards still begging in the streets, or protesting at the Ministry. Diagon Alley still isn't fully rebuilt, either."

"Yes, exactly. The charity is supposed to help with this. But it's been difficult because I have to make parameters as to what is deemed to be in need of the aid, and correlate that need with how much aid I can give them. And figure out how I'm going to figure out how to actually do all of that. That's what I have to outline in my proposal, I'm not even at the donor stage yet."

"What's the other one?" Draco prompted.

"Well the other one will set up more clubs, organisations, and competitions between magical schools. Like Wizard's Chess, Potions Challenges, Duelling Tournaments, and that kind of thing. The reason why it's just not done is because the funding required is massive. To move a whole team from one country to another, to provide for their basic needs whilst they are away, and to bring them back. It is quite expensive. The charity will deliver that funding when certain parameters are met with the goal of creating school unity."

"How will the charity do that?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, to qualify for the funding, the participants must have gotten their positions through open auditions of sorts, regardless of House and Year. That way it's fair and doesn't matter which House is represented, because they will represent their school."

"Wow, that's actually really amazing." Draco murmured, surprised in spite of himself. Astoria shifted in her seat, clearly slightly uncomfortable with the praise.

"Really? I never saw it that way. It was just something I believed in and had the resources to actually make some change so that's what I did. I wanted to see the change happen, you know?"

"I understand that. If you want any donors I can speak to some of the people I do business with; I can think of a few who would give to any of your three charities, if they haven't already."

"Thank you, but I'd prefer if you held off on that. I'm nowhere near the point where I need donors and beneficiaries. I'm still drawing up the extensive proposals – they need to get approved before I can move forward."

"Alright. Well, let me know when to start contacting people. They wouldn't donate to the cause if they didn't believe in it. I weeded out the yes men and people pleasers all in the first year of taking over the family business."

"Oh, did you really?" Astoria inquired, curious about this side of Draco that she hadn't seen yet. This quiet confidence and direct gazes at who spoke to him was a comfort to her that he hadn't been completely ruined by his time in Azkaban, that he'd managed to get some of his own back.

"Yes. I didn't want people who just agreed to my decisions I made spinelessly, or with the aim of promotion. If I'm being an idiot about something, I want to be told, and furthermore advised on how to not be an idiot so that we can all benefit. That's how business works."

"That's a great way of looking at things. I'm glad you know when to turn to and trust in others. It is a very good quality to have."

"Yes, well, I learned the hard way what happens when weaker willed people are influenced in any way by the more powerful. They'll say anything to please and that can be of detriment to any relationship, business or otherwise. It's dangerous."

"I suppose being under the thumb of an evil wizard would teach you that lesson the hard way."

"It did. That and running my father's legacy by myself. It was a task and a half."

"That must have been difficult." Astoria murmured into her glass of wine; the whole table was subdued. Draco nodded, having pushed is plate away at the mention of Voldemort.

"It was. I hadn't been fully myself, either. It had only been a year after my sentencing and I was still dealing with the aftermath of having been in Azkaban even then."

"You still succeeded though, and powered through to your goals. That is a powerful thing, Draco." Astoria smiled, and noticed that Narcissa did as well.

"Astoria is quite right, Draco. You have made me and the Malfoy name proud." Draco's eyes snapped over to his mother's, surprise in them.

"I never thought… you never told me how you thought about it all. About what I had done. Within eight months of taking over I'd gotten things in order, gotten rid of the illegal dealings, bad eggs, and bad bets. Fired those who were just in it for the fame of being associated with the Malfoy name through the business, as well as those who'd skimmed money off the deals to keep some for themselves. I'd changed so much and you said nothing so I thought you'd been angry. That I'd… somehow sullied father's legacy, or memory, or something." Narcissa looked at her son with what Astoria could only name as regret.

"I didn't want to get involved with the business. I'd put someone in charge for the year who I'd thought was competent and just left it until they had started to crack under the stress. I knew most of the dealings that Lucius had going, but I didn't want to overwhelm you when you came back and took over so I stepped away and let you do what you wished. I thought giving you that control would help settle you back into the world… I never thought that my lack of involvement would convince you that I was angry with what you had done. Quite the opposite."

"This is so lovely to see." Astoria blurted before she could stop herself. Both Malfoys looked at her.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" Narcissa asked. Astoria gestured between mother and son.

"This. My family never talk like this, and never in front of a guest. I came here thinking that because our families had grown up with tradition that they were very much the same, and I never expected this."

"Well, yes, it may be improper-" Astoria cut Narcissa off.

"I don't care about that. It is just very nice to see how supportive you both are of one another. I feel as though I can speak freely and that is a wonderful feeling. I never feel that way at home."

"Your parents are… old-fashioned." Draco struggled to find a word but finally settled. Astoria laughed, but it wasn't a happy one.

"Yes. They dislike that I am in charge of myself, my own work. They said, and I quote 'you should be availing yourself of more womanly pursuits. Focus on your courtship'. I just think that I am more than just a receptacle of – well, you know." Astoria made vague hand motions to demonstrate a pregnant woman. Draco looked horrified.

"I don't think that. Just so you know. I think these charities are fantastic. I'm happy to help in any way I can. Just say the word, Astoria." He gave her a hesitant smile which she returned in full. Narcissa reached out and grasped Astoria's hand.

"I am happy that you feel welcome here. You are, you know. Any time, you may come here and know that you have people you can talk to. I suppose another reason I disposed of what proper protocol should be in front of a guest is because you're more than that. You are going to become a Malfoy soon, and you should know the good and the bad that comes with it, so you are ready to handle it all once the ceremony has been fulfilled." Narcissa pushed away her plate and stood.

"I think I will have a walk around the garden. Astoria, you may see yourself out when you are ready. Please do not do anything I'll have to explain to your parents…" Her voice drifted off as she left the dining room. Astoria and Draco looked over at each other, and they both started laughing to ease the sudden tension that surrounded them.

"We're finally alone and we're being silly about it." Astoria said through her laughter.

"I would never stop you from working, if that's what you want to do. Even if you wanted to hold off on having children so you could work." Draco cut into her laughter and it died off. Astoria gave him a serious look, then glanced down at the bracelet she wore. The one he'd given her.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you put small phials of Dittany on my bracelet?"

"I… I suppose it's just me being paranoid. I only have a few people that I'm close to: mother, Pansy, Blaise… you. I suppose I just feel better if you have the means to heal yourself if something were to ever happen. That's all. I know it must be strange." Draco looked down at his lap again, a blush tingeing his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Draco, look at me." His eyes snapped to hers, defiant, ready to defend himself.

"I just wanted to know why. I think it's lovely." His gaze softened. Astoria looked toward the archway that Narcissa had left from.

"Okay, that's good. Khione is doing well too, you know. I understand now why you gave me the flowers. She follows me around whenever I'm in the house. It was annoying at first, but now it's nice. I never thought I'd have a ferr-sorry, an Ermine, as a pet." He laughed at himself.

"I'm glad. I think I should go. I wouldn't want your mother to think anything… untoward happened whilst she gave us private time." Astoria stood, and so did Draco.

"Okay. Well, I will write you with a time and place."

"I'm looking forward to it. Oh! My parents want to have you over for Christmas. Just the evening, so you may spend time with your mother as well. Think about it and write my mother when you've decided whether you're coming, okay?"

"Okay. I will. Have a good night, Astoria."

"You too. Thank you for sharing your family with me." She moved forward swiftly and gave him a barely there peck on the cheek that Draco didn't even think touched his skin, for how quick it was. Then, Astoria too, was barely there, the scent of her perfume that she favoured the only reminder that she'd accompanied him and his mother for dinner. That and the buzzing sensation over his right cheekbone.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

** Rule 9. ** **Holidays are to be spent together: the location, duration, and guests are to be approved by the Heads of the Family.**

_Dear Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy,_

_You are hereby invited to our home for a Christmas celebration. The festivities are to start promptly at five in the afternoon and will end at midnight. Please bring a family tradition to include in the festivities, and we will introduce you to one of ours. It is a formal occasion, and only our families will be present.  
_ _Lastly, we would ask you not to bring any gifts; just a Christmas tradition and the pleasure of your company is necessary. Hopefully you will be just as fulfilled by us doing the same._

_Looking forward to seeing you,  
_ _Victor and Isabel Greengrass._

Draco looked over the letter once more as he straightened out his dress robes. The robes were an iridescent grey and the hems were a forest green that also had a sheen to it.

"Draco! We're going to be late if you continue to tarry in front of the mirror any longer!"

"Coming, mother!" Draco rushed downstairs, seeing his mother in the foyer, a medium sized box in her hands.

"Finally." Narcissa shook her head, bemused at her son.

"They said no gifts, Mother." Draco said.

"It is not a gift. It is the tradition we're bringing. Christmas crackers."

"We… we haven't used crackers in years."

"Well, we haven't properly celebrated Christmas is years, have we? Now, let's go. I do not wish to be late." Narcissa walked out the front door and down the path to be free of the many protective wards surrounding the Manor. She spun and disappeared, and Draco followed.

Astoria was pacing in front of the door, Hermes keeping vigil. It was always a race as to who opened the door for the Malfoys now. The door sounded and Astoria rushed to the solid oak.

"Go get the rest of the family; our guests are here!" Astoria told Hermes, who bowed.

"Yes, Miss." He vanished. Astoria threw open the door, a wide smile on her face.

"Happy Christmas!" Astoria exclaimed, throwing her arms wide. Draco and Narcissa wore reserved smiled, but their eyes shone with the excitement they truly felt.

"Happy Christmas." Draco replied as he walked up the stairs, followed by his mother. They made it into the foyer and everyone else was there, including Marcus. Victor was holding an obviously old, hand-wrought gold bowl. Inside the bowl was a golden liquid, and upon closer inspection Draco could see cinnamon sticks, various herbs and a few hard boiled eggs floating within.

"We bring to you the old tradition of Wassailing. I hope you are both familiar?" Victor asked, looking between his guests. Draco shook his head.

"No, this doesn't ring a bell." Draco murmured, looking nervous. Narcissa rested a hand on his shoulder.

"That is mine and Lucius' fault, Victor. I observed that tradition as a child but not as an adult, as Lucius did not celebrate it. So Draco never had the pleasure."

"Well then, let me explain. Wassailing was when members of the house hold toasted guests and sang in good cheer; this tradition started in the seventh century. We won't be doing the caroling, but when I toast you I will say "be well", and when you drink, you will say "drink well" as we pass the bowl around. This was in order to create a community between households and neighbourhoods, and it was to promote good health for the upcoming year. I thought, since we are going to be joining households soon, that it would be a good way to start off the New Year." The Greengrass family and Marcus formed a circle with just enough room for Draco and Narcissa to join in. Astoria stood beside Draco, and he sent a smile her way before focusing on Victor once more.

"Be well!" Victor shouted to all the amassed before he handed it off to Isabel. Victor would be the last to drink, it seemed.

"Drink well." Isabel said to her husband before she drank, before passing it along to Marcus and telling him to be well.

"Drink well." Marcus said to her before drinking. The bowl went around the circle until Astoria took a healthy gulp. She turned to Draco.

"Be well." She murmured to him, a smile on her face. She passed it carefully to Draco and their fingers brushed. Their eyes met for a moment and he could see the heat filling her cheeks, whether from embarrassment or something else, he couldn't quite tell. Then he remembered that he needed to say something back.

"Drink well." He murmured to her before taking a healthy gulp. The cider was warm and heady in his mouth; he could taste the spices and the cinnamon, and the strength of it all nearly made him cough up the liquid. He managed to swallow it and pass it to his mother, "Be well." He said to her. Narcissa took the bowl from him, smiling.

"Drink well." When the bowl had finished going around the circle, Hermes took it away, the large bowl looking slightly cumbersome for the diminutive House Elf.

"Let us go to the dining hall to eat, shall we?" Victor spoke as he led the way, expecting everyone else to follow. It was the work of a moment to get everyone seated and served drinks.

"We decided that since there were so many of us here for Christmas dinner, that we would serve it in banquet style as the coordination to get everyone's meal preferences right would have been far too taxing on the elves. Please enjoy." Isabel gave them all a smile and took her seat as food appeared on the centre runner of the table. Draco took a sip of his scotch and waited for the initial rush of people getting their food to calm before he took any himself. Looking around the table, at Marcus looking at Daphne with a smile, to Isabel piling turkey meat onto Victor's plate, that his mother had the same idea of waiting. When he met Astoria's eyes however, she looked at him with concern. Daphne happened to be looking over as well as spoke up before her sister could.

"You alright, Draco?" Draco's eyes moved from Astoria to Daphne. She was giving him an odd look as she filled her plate from directly across him.

"Yeah, fine." Most everyone had gotten their food and so there were not so many hands and arms in the way as he piled his plate and his mother did the same.

"So, Draco, how were Christmases at your household?" Isabel asked. Draco shrugged.

"Usually formal, even though it was always just the three of us. An exchange of gifts, a celebratory drink. That's about it, really." Draco put a concisely cut slice of turkey and stuffing into his mouth so that he didn't have to answer more questions. Narcissi jumped in.

"Well, of course, dear. That was how things became after fourth year. Before that, they were quite festive: snowball fights, singing, and storytelling. It was really quite the event."

"I see." Isabel said. Draco down the rest of his scotch and poured another.

"What happened after fourth year?" Astoria asked quietly. Once she saw the somber look on his face, she wished she hadn't asked.

"Voldemort – oh, come on now – he came back and since my father was one of the inner circle it meant he was immersed in… other pursuits. He was busy and so we didn't celebrate without him, which meant when we did celebrate it was very… efficient." Draco sighed and downed his scotch before pouring himself a third generous helping of the alcohol. Everyone else at the table was still wearing expressions of horror at Draco's utterance of the name.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Astoria murmured. Draco laughed in response, but it was far from a happy sound; it was bitter and harsh and it grated on the nerves.

"It isn't your fault. You had no idea. We're supposed to be getting to know each other, right? So there we are." Draco downed his third scotch.

"You should eat… the food is really good, you know." Astoria hedged. He'd only had a few bites of turkey since dinner had started. Draco stopped in the middle of pouring his fourth drink and set the decanter down, as if realising that he was in more refined company than to get blasted. He stared at Astoria for a moment, then shrugged and turned to his food, cutting another concise piece of turkey. Astoria caught Narcissa's eye over Draco's head, and the older woman gave her a tight smile of gratitude. It hit Astoria that both Draco and his mother cared about what her parents thought of them. She gave Narcissa what she hoped was a friendly and supportive smile back and turned to her own food.

There wasn't much talk after that as everyone became interested in their food. Soon enough, everyone was finishing off dessert when Narcissa tapped her glass with her spoon to get everyone's attention.

"So, you asked us in your invitation to bring one of our traditions to you. Our tradition, though we've not observed it in a while, always takes place after dessert." Narcissa produced the box from underneath the table. She set it on the centre runner of the table and tapped it open with her wand. Christmas crackers flew from the box to the correct people, as everyone's names were on them. Narcissa held her own and crossed her arms, the cracker pointing in Draco's direction. He crossed his arms, holding the other end of his mother's, whilst presenting his own to Astoria. It took a moment to get everyone sorted, but once they were,

"What now?" Isabel asked, arms crossed and grasping the ends of the crackers she held. Narcissa smiled.

"On the count of three, everyone pulls on the ends in their hands. One. Two. Three." A cacophony of exploding sounds filled the room. Glitter burst forth over the table and formed shapes; Draco heard Astoria laugh when a glittery centaur formed before Astoria and cantered along the table. Multiple miniature replicas of the Hogwarts Express were now floating around the room, and bejeweled crowns appeared on everyone's heads. Draco watched the childlike wonder on everyone's faces; he could see the joy and hear the laughter, and he envied them.

All Draco felt was numb. He suddenly stood, pouring himself a fifth scotch.

"If you'll excuse me a moment." Draco murmured. He turned around and headed out of the dining room. He meandered into the lounge, and flung himself onto the loveseat. He took a healthy gulp of scotch and glared into the fire as it merrily devoured the kindling, contrary to his mood.

He'd lost track of how much time had gone by before he heard the door to the lounge open.

"Mother, I-"

"It's me, Astoria." She blurted, interrupting whatever he might have said next. His eyes seemed to struggle a moment to focus on her, but when they did they widened in surprise.

"We're not… it's against the rules." Draco mumbled in protest. Astoria laughed.

"There was much debate, but they finally settled with me coming in here to talk to you. They said they're watching, though – some spell of some sort to watch the rooms? Very annoying." Astoria stepped forward, glass of Prosecco in hand, and sat at the end of the loveseat by Draco's feet.

"So, Tor, we're supposed to chat, right? Anything in particular you want to chat about?" Draco's words slurred slightly and Astoria looked confused.

"Tori…? Well, how about you tell me what's got you in such a foul mood tonight, huh?"

"You're like a princess. Princess Tori."

"My name's Astoria." She huffed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Nickname. For you." Draco raised his glass to her.

"Why are you upset?"

"Why are you angry with me?" Draco pouted at her, and Astoria resisted a smile; her lips twitched with the urge. She then threw up her hands.

"I'm frustrated because you won't talk to me about what's bothering you." Astoria finished her prosecco and set it down on the floor.

"Is it wrong to miss your father? I don't mean this version of him. I mean the one that used to always be around for Christmas when I was a kid. I wish I could take a Time-Turner and pluck him from the past and bring him here to celebrate. I wish he hadn't turned into the man that's now is Azkaban." Draco sighed heavily.

"Draco of course it's not wrong. He's your father, you miss him-"

"I miss what he was. Not what he is now. That's the sad part. I don't want the desperate fanatic that foisted off his own son for the cause. I want the father that was relaxed, who put work aside sometimes and even laughed. This is so fucked up Astoria, I hate this." Draco tore the bejeweled crown off his head and threw it into the fire, which grew to eat it up. He pressed his hand to his left arm, which was, as always, covered by long sleeves. His face was scrunched up as if with pain.

"Draco?"

"It just feels… wrong to celebrate and he's not here, you know?" Draco swiped his hands through his hair, pulling at it angrily.

"I'm sorry, Draco. That this was too soon. I get that. Maybe you should go home and rest. Sleep, you'll feel better."

"Okay." Makes sense." He stood, weaved on his feet, and Astoria was under his arm in an instant to support him.

"I've got you." Astoria murmured as she led him to the foyer.

"This was a bad party because of me." Draco mumbled. Astoria shook her head.

"Not at all. We're concerned about you. You matter to us. To me." Astoria's cheeks reddened at the omission, and Draco sent a sloppy smile her way.

"You matter to me too." He said as clearly as he could. Narcissa, perhaps hearing them, rushed into the foyer and took Draco's other arm, steering him toward the floo.

"Bye, Draco."

"Bye, Tori." He waved to her as Narcissa hustled him into the receiving room.

* * *

A few hours later found Astoria in her room, writing in her journal when heat flashed by her arm. She looked down to see Draco's writing on the special parchment.

 _Well. I am sober and have rejoined the land of the living. I'm mortified. – D._ Astoria chuckled and penned a reply.

 _Everything is fine. Don't worry. – A? T?_ Astoria didn't have to wait long to see a response.

_Definitely A. Just to make sure you know this to be true, now that I'm not drunk off my… you know. That you really do matter to me. A lot, and you honour me beyond words when you say that I matter to you. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, Astoria. – D._

_Night! – Definitely A._ Astoria hugged the parchment to her chest as if it were the antidote to the avid beating of her heart. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. But she had no regrets.

Only possibilities.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

** Rule 4. ** **There is no physical contact allowed between the intended pair until engagement (see Rule #19 for constraints on physical intimacy after engagement).**

_Dear Astoria Greengrass,_

_I would like to extend an invitation to Malfoy Manor on Monday 31 December, 2001. Ever since I took over the business, my mother and I have celebrated a muggle holiday called 'New Year's'. Life can be cruel and short, and New Year's is a way for us to welcome a new year and celebrate the passing of another._

_This is a formal dress event, and it starts at 6:30pm._

_I do hope you will attend._

_Draco Malfoy._

Astoria stroked the beak of Draco's eagle owl in thanks before she flew off. She was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. She swiftly moved to her desk and took out a certain piece of parchment.

 _Celebrating a muggle holiday? Draco, you surprise me. – A_. It wasn't long before she received a response.

_Life is short. After the time I spent in Azkaban, my sentencing… the year I spent away from it all… mother and I wanted to celebrate the beginning of a new year as I was taking over the business. It was going to be a fresh start for us. Some research yielded that muggles actually have a celebration dedicated to the coming of a new year. So we decided to adopt that particular holiday. – D._

_I think that's really sweet. I'd be happy to come. – A._

_I've also invited your friends, and Pansy and Blaise are also coming. Mother told me to invite your parents, as well. Can't forget the rules…. – D._

_No, of course we mustn't. Silly rules. I'll see you next week. – A._

_See you then. – D_

_Oh, how's Khione? I keep meaning to ask. – A._

_She's fine. Eating anything that isn't bolted down. She's very good at hiding. It's nice to have her around. Did I ever thank you for getting her for me? If not, then, you know, thank you. – D._

_You're more than welcome. I'm happy she's not merely an annoyance for you; I had no idea how you were going to react so it was a risk. So I'm glad things worked out for you two. – A._

_Me too. Until Monday. – D._

_Until Monday, Draco. – A._

Monday morning found Astoria in her bedroom, deciding between three beautiful dresses.

"Come on, Astoria, just choose one. They're all lovely; Draco will be drooling when he sees you," Lydia assured. Astoria worried a fingernail between her teeth and Pansy slapped it away.

"You just got your nails painted that wonderful silver colour, don't do that!"

"Sorry, Pansy, I'm just nervous," Astoria wrung her hands. Pansy scoffed.

"Really? You've got nothing to be nervous about. Draco will like whatever you wear. I think he just wants to see you," Pansy insisted.

"Pansy is right. You should listen to her," Sandrine interjected quietly. Pansy smiled at the girl.

"See Astoria? The girls agree," Pansy flung her hands wide.

"I think you should wear the midnight blue one. It's very… festive," Melanie gave Astoria a sly smirk.

"But the green one goes so well with her necklace," Alexandra argued.

"The red one is sexy," Lydia winked, cocking out her hip in a pose.

"Guys, you're not helping!" Astoria exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

"Why don't the rest of us go and get ready, leave you to decide. Seriously, Astoria, all of the dresses look amazing," Sandrine smiled. Astoria reached out and grasped the quiet woman's hand.

"Thank you, Sandrine."

"Of course." Everybody filed out of her room and she sighed in relief.

"Okay, Astoria, just choose a dress. You can do this," she breathed past the slight nerves fluttering about her midsection and her eyes settled on one particular dress. Her eyes gleamed as she picked up the expensive fabric and twirled around in celebration of having made her choice. She hustled over to her mirror so she could get ready.

* * *

"Where is she? I don't see her anywhere," Draco grumbled as he looked around, bypassing the faces of his parents, hers, and the entwined figures of Daphne and Marcus as they danced.

"I don't see any of the girls either, and that's saying something because Pansy is never more than an hour late. Anything past that is horrendous, she says," Blaise snagged drinks off of one of the floating trays as he spoke and passed Draco one. He gulped gratefully.

"I just don't understand why they would be late. I clearly stated six thirty-"

"Yes, you did, but this is the point. Get your knickers in a twist over it, then the girls will appear - all the anticipation is finally realised," Blaise said sagely, patting Draco's shoulder as he trailed slightly behind his friend.

"That is preposterous, why would-" Draco stopped so suddenly that Blaise nearly bumped into him.

"Oi, mate, what the- oh, never mind.…" Draco felt Blaise's presence behind him disappear, but it was all secondary.

All he saw was her.

She was spectacular. Astoria was talking to Melanie and Lydia; Melanie was wearing a rich and flowy purple dress that cut off at the knees, whilst Lydia was wearing a clingy white dress that stopped at mid-thigh, bisected by a sky blue sash whose tied ends trailed down over one hip. Astoria wore a floor length, strapless, midnight blue dress, leaving her lovely shoulders bare. There was a slit in the dress on the left side that ran up to her upper thigh, revealing heels of the same colour. A nearly see through, silvery wrap snaked around her shoulders, warding off any chill. She threw back her head, laughing at something Lydia had said, and the necklace he'd given her glinted around her neck. He walked over.

"Ladies. How are you enjoying the evening?" Draco asked.

"We know you just want to talk to Astoria here, so we'll just go over there," Lydia laughed, taking Melanie's arm and yanking her towards where the musicians were set up and playing.

"Thanks for having us, Draco!" Melanie said as she was pulled away. Reigning in a laugh, he looked over at Astoria. It was a shock to realise that in her heels, they were the same height, and it was terribly intimate to be able to look right into each other's eyes without effort. Astoria blushed, perhaps realising the same thing.

"We match," Astoria murmured. Draco looked down at himself. Instead of dress robes, he was wearing one of the suits he so often wore for business. The blazer and trousers were a dark charcoal grey, and his shirt was a midnight blue to match her dress, as were his shoes. His tie was black, and silver diagonal lines threaded through it.

"Pansy owled me a few hours ago, told me to wear something blue and silver," Draco shrugged.

"Well, you look great," Astoria said, leading him over to the table where the hors d'oeuvres had been placed.

"You look amazing," Draco blurted. Astoria smiled.

"Thank you. Also- I wanted to be on time. I really did. A Greengrass is never late. But Pansy-" As a frustrated look came over Astoria face, Draco started to laugh so hard he was bent over.

"Don't worry, Blaise filled me in. At first I was… miffed that you were late. But in a way, Pansy was right. The waiting was definitely worth it," Draco pulled Astoria close when a slow song started up, smiling in response to the smile that lit up Astoria's eyes.

"That's what Pansy said you'd say."

"She's a pretty good judge of character," Draco conceded. An odd look came over Astoria's features; her hand stiffened in Draco's, as did her back, which Draco could feel under his other hand that rested along her spine.

"You and Pansy… I heard rumours-" Draco was already shaking his head.

"When we were in school, we were a fling. Nothing more. Just… satisfying the physical. There were never any feelings involved. Astoria, if I felt anything for her romantically now? I would have told you when we started courting. We wouldn't have courted at all. I wouldn't lead you along like that. Where is this coming from?" Draco's eyebrows bunched together as he looked at Astoria, confused.

"Well when we were all in school, there was a lot of talk about you and Pansy… since things are getting serious with us, I just wanted actual confirmation for what I thought was true," Astoria didn't meet Draco's gaze as she spoke.

"Well, I'm glad you asked instead of just holding that in. I can only imagine the rumours that were going around at school. But, honestly, she knew she wasn't being arranged to anyone, so she could do what she wanted, and, as you know, I had no idea I had been arranged. We had… physical needs that had to be satisfied, so we decided to be that for one another. That's it," Draco placed his hands on either side of Astoria's head to get her to look at him, so she could see how serious he was.

"I believe you. I don't see Pansy actually liking anyone, to be honest," Astoria admitted. Draco gave her one of his signature smirks.

"She likes you, Astoria. Believe me, you'd know if she didn't. The fact that she even speaks not only to you, but is getting to know your friends? That's huge." They both glanced over to see Pansy chatting with Lydia.

"I see Blaise is getting acquainted with Sandrine," Astoria said, drawing Draco's attention to his friend, who did seem to be turning on the charm.

"I remember her being incredibly shy. I don't know if Blaise is her speed," Draco muttered. Draco watched Astoria as she considered her friend.

"She is quiet. She wasn't always like that, though. She used to be just as outgoing as Lydia, really. But after the war..."

"War can change people," Draco shrugged, trying to help Astoria explain the change; he'd never seen Astoria look so troubled. Astoria shook her head.

"Yes, that's certainly true, but that's not it. Me, Alexandra, Melanie, and Lydia got together after the battle once we'd noticed how… different she'd been. Now, Melanie, she'd been on the run since the summer so she hadn't been in school. You know, because she's muggle. Melanie had noticed the change in Sandrine too, when she returned. Lydia and I, we were pulled from Hogwarts at Easter, so we hadn't noticed anything. But Alexandra… she'd been there the whole year, nearly. She noticed the change right before we left. We think she was punished by the Carrows…." Astoria trailed off. Draco frowned.

"But she's your friend. Surely she would have said something to you if she had."

"That's what we thought to. Even just to support her. But she swore she hadn't been. She'd been very outspoken about the Carrows and their… educational strategies."

"That's mental. Even I know the Carrows were awful people," Draco said, in shock at Sandrine's brazenness.

"We all knew that if we went against them we'd be punished. We saw that often enough with the Gryffindors. I couldn't be touched because I'm a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Alexandra wasn't to be hurt as long as she behaved because her rich parents bought the Carrows off. Lydia's parents are respected in Wizarding society as barristers, so she was safe. Melanie, as I said, had gone on the run. Sandrine didn't have the safety we did, but had all the bravery we didn't. One day, close to the time I was taken out of school, she stopped speaking out. Said that none of it mattered, because her voice didn't change anything. She wasn't the same after that," Astoria shook her head as if to clear it, then put a smile on her face. Draco shook his head.

"I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough with me to tell me about the things that you care about and that bother you. It means a lot. I hope I can feel the same soon enough. It has nothing to do with you. I'm just not the talking type," Draco said, easing Astoria into a dip along with the change in music. When they spun around, they could see Daphne and Marcus; they were both facing the stage, and Marcus had his arms wrapped around Daphne from behind as they swayed side to side. They stopped their dance for a moment to look at the band, standing side by side.

"You do open up to me Draco. It may not happen often, but this is still quite new. Whenever you're ready to open up more, I'll listen," Astoria turned to him and smiled. Draco held her gaze, and everything seemed to fall away again. So absorbed he was he didn't notice Blaise approaching from behind. A hand fell onto Draco's shoulder, and, heart in his throat, he turned around, hand on his wand-

"Hey, mate. Let's all sit down and get to know each other. I haven't met all of your intended's lovely friends," at Blaise's silky compliment, Sandrine, Melanie, and Alexandra giggled. Lydia looked on with Pansy, each with almost identical expressions of exasperation on their faces. Astoria touched Draco's other shoulder for a fleeting moment.

"You okay?" Astoria asked him. Draco, whose blood was rushing past his ears, took a few deep breaths.

"Yes, fine. Let's get the chairs from the tables and just sit together." At Draco's suggestion, everyone grabbed a chair from the nearby tables and set them up in a haphazard circle in a nearby corner. Melanie convinced Lydia and Pansy to join them. A House Elf came over to refill their drinks.

"I propose a game – Never Have I Ever. For example: if I say 'never have I ever… gone horseback riding', I do not drink because I actually haven't done that. Who has, here?" At Blaise's question, Melanie, Pansy, Sandrine, Astoria, and Lydia raised their hands.

"We drink, girls, because we've done the thing he said he hasn't done. What – I've played this game before," Melanie said to the shocked gazes around the circle. The girls took a drink.

"Sandrine, your turn," Lydia said. Sandrine thought for a moment.

"Never have I ever… skived off class. What? It was what I could think of!" Sandrine exclaimed, when everyone but she and Astoria drank. Astoria held out her hand, and Sandrine gave her a high five.

"Astoria, your turn," Pansy said.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping," at Astoria words, Alexandra, Pansy, Lydia, and Blaise all took a drink. Melanie laughed, but Astoria shrieked.

"Now that is not surprising at all," Melanie said.

"Alexandra!" Astoria exclaimed. Alexandra blushed.

"What? It was night time, there was a boy…." Alexandra trailed off and smiled.

"Draco, your turn," Astoria nudged him with her elbow. Draco sighed and tapped one of his fingers against his drink.

"Never have I ever… had any siblings," Draco finally decided. Astoria glared at him in jest before she took a drink, and Melanie also took a drink.

"I've got an older sister and a younger step-brother. He actually goes to Ilvermorny – it's a cool school," Melanie automatically suppled.

"Middle child, huh?" Blaise drawled. Melanie looked over at him.

"Yes. That mean anything to you?"

"Nope. Just making an observation."

"Okay, I'll go next. Never have I ever… kept a secret from someone when they most needed to know it," Melanie said. After a pause, Astoria, Sandrine, and Draco all took a drink.

"Oh ho, this is getting interesting," Blaise leaned forward, expecting the drinkers to come clean. When they remained silent, Blaise leaned back in his chair with a huff.

"Lydia," Blaise drawled in a bored voice.

"Never have I ever cursed somebody – directly or indirectly."

"Really? Come on, Lydia," Draco said, taking a drink. Melanie also took a drink.

"Oh really, Melanie?" Astoria said, surprised. Melanie nodded.

"When I was in my fourth year, some idiot boy thought he could take advantage of me. I made sure he couldn't walk properly for a week." A smug smile crossed Melanie's face at the thought.

"Pansy, your turn," Draco called out.

"Never have I ever done something I regret," Pansy said. She didn't drink, and neither did Blaise or Alexandra.

"Okay, enough of all this serious. It's almost time for the countdown!" Melanie yelled, standing up. She ran over to the band, and they changed their music to something much more upbeat. Melanie ran back over and grabbed Astoria's hand, yanking her out of her chair. In turn, Astoria grabbed Draco's hand.

"What are we doing?" Draco yelled over the music.

"Let's all dance!" Melanie yelled. The group trickled over to the space that had been designated as the dance floor. In a loose group, they all started moving to the fast paced music.

Sandrine shrieked over the music and Astoria turned around to see Blaise spin her wildly around to the beat. She was happy; her eyes shone and there was a wide smile on her face as she clung to Blaise when he drew her back to him. Lydia, Pansy, Alexandra, and Melanie were all dancing in a loose circle, bumping arms and hips as they moved. Draco met Pansy's roaming gaze, and she sent him a fleeting smile before turning her attention to something Lydia was trying to say to her over the music. Daphne and Marcus joined their group, and Astoria gave her sister a huge hug in greeting.

"Are you having fun?" Astoria shouted at her sister. Daphne smiled.

"Yes! It's fantastic!" The music changed abruptly and the band started counting down, the instruments building anticipation. Melanie automatically started counting along.

 _"FIFTEEN!"_ Astoria turned to Draco and leaned toward his ear.

"Kiss me," she whispered to him. His eyes widened.

_"FOURTEEN!"_

"Astoria, we're not allowed, we'd be in so much trouble-"

_"THIRTEEN!"_

"Don't you want to?" Astoria pulled back to look at him, and the hurt was clear in her eyes. Draco's eyes softened, but he shook his head, resolute.

_"TWELVE!"_

"You know I do - well, maybe you don't - but I do, believe me I do," Draco surreptitiously looked at everyone crowded around them, but they were too busy counting down.

_"ELEVEN!"_

"Then what's the problem?"

_"TEN!"_

"We'd both get into so much trouble, I don't want to disappoint your parents, or my mum-"

_"NINE!"_

"Are we doing this whole thing for them? This arrangement?" Astoria challenged.

_"EIGHT!"_

"Well it started because of them, but no, we're not doing it for them," Draco agreed.

_"SEVEN!"_

"Then let's do something for us! All of these rules are for them to ensure-"

_"SIX!"_

"-that I don't get pregnant before I get married, you know that. A single kiss isn't going to change that, Draco."

_"FIVE!"_

"I know it's not, Astoria!" Draco huffed.

_"FOUR!"_

"Then what's wrong?" Astoria's frustrated eyes bore into his. Draco shifted on his feet, clearly nervous.

_"THREE!"_

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to see you punished, and know it's my fault."

_"TWO!"_

"And you know what? It wouldn't be your fault. I don't care-"

_"ONE!"_

"-about the punishment. I'm doing this for myself."

 _"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_ Astoria took Draco's face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. Draco, panicked, grasped her elbows, perhaps to pull her away from him, but once they touched her skin and Astoria nibbled on his bottom lip, he forgot what he was so worried about. He drew Astoria close; their bodies met in a line from torso to thigh. His arms wrapped around her lower back, hers around his neck. Her hands slid into his surprisingly soft hair and he groaned as she tugged on it. His hands kneaded her back and a satisfied hum came from her and ticked his lips. The wall of cheering bodies around them broke up and Astoria was bodily pulled away from him. Draco was going to protest at the force exerted, but when he realised it had been Victor, who was currently glaring daggers at him, he said nothing.

"That is the one smart thing you've done today, boy," Victor growled. Isabel looked on disapprovingly before grasping her daughter's other arm.

"It's time to leave. Now." The two frog-marched Astoria toward the front foyer. Draco took a step, as if to follow, but a hand landed on his shoulder with the familiar grip that he knew belonged to his mother.

"Don't do something more reckless," Narcissa murmured.

"Happy New Year!" Astoria yelled over her shoulder to Draco as she was pulled away. Draco could see the bright smile on her face and couldn't help but smile back.

"Happy New Year!" Draco said back. It had been a risk, and they'd been caught.

But it had definitely been worth it.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Rule 5. The courting period will last for a period of six months; again, all excursions will be chaperoned during courtship.**

_Morning, Draco – A._ Draco was sitting at his desk in his room for breakfast, as he has paperwork to complete before going into the office. He smiled and wrote a reply.

_Morning, Astoria. How are you this morning? – D._

_I don't have much time here. As our punishment for New Year's, my father made me ingest a potion. He told me that he would know if we touched, because if we did the touch would burn me. He's done this without consulting my mother or yours. In fact, he's going to summon you to the house to make sure it works. – A._ Draco stared at the hurriedly scrawled words on the page, so different from her usually carefully crafted handwriting from previous communication. His mind was like those words on the page, messy and hurried. His mind was jumping from scenario to scenario and he felt ill.

_Did he hurt you? – D._

_I initially refused to drink the potion. My refusal was ignored. – A._

_That's uncalled for! How dare he. – D._

_It's the way he is. Look, I'm being watched like a hawk so I don't have much time. I just wanted you to know so when you do get summoned, you don't get blindsided. But you have to pretend you are, understand? I have to go. – A._

_I'm sorry about this. – D._

_Don't be. See you soon. – A._

* * *

Draco apparated to his office in the heart of London, ready for the day, paperwork in hand. His secretary, Aida, stood as the lift he occupied opened up on the floor of 'Malfoy Incorporated' and Draco stepped onto the rich hardwood.

"Mr. Malfoy, good morning," she bustled over to him in her pencil skirt, blouse and blazer.

"Morning, Aida. What's on the schedule for today?" Draco asked, passing Aida the paperwork in his hands as they walked down the hall to his office. As they passed various rooms, he could see his employees speaking on the telephone, writing on parchment, and a select few were actually using computers. Owls flew up to the open hatch on the ceiling that led to the roof in order to inconspicuously send letters.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll owl these right after I update you. There's a budget meeting with some of your subsidiaries. This will last most of the morning. One of the clothing lines we invest in wants you to provide some input and feedback on their current merchandise. And… a Victor Greengrass made an appointment for you to meet at his residence at three this afternoon. He didn't say why – in fact he thought it was beneath him to tell me, I'll have you know – and even though there are no conflicts in your schedule, I can always fire call him back and let him know you're not-" Draco waved her off.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry he was rude to you – that seems to be the way he is lately. Thank you, Aida," Draco patted her shoulder and she gave him a smile.

"Not at all, Mister Malfoy," Aida said before walking back to her desk, and Draco stepped into his office.

Draco's meetings passed in a blur; at ten minutes to three, he closed the doors of his office and walked down the hall. He stopped at Aida's desk, where she was diligently marking the calendar for appointments.

"If anything needs my immediate attention, don't hesitate to send an owl, okay? I'll be at the Greengrass residence for at least an hour, and then after that I'll be at home."

"Sure thing, Mr. Malfoy. Have a nice time with Miss Greengrass," Aida's smile caused Draco to smile back at her, though he knew what was awaiting him was not going to be a nice time.

"Thank you, Aida. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Sir." Draco apparated to the closed gates of the Greengrass residence. He was about to use the knocker when a hand grabbed his, stopping him.

"What the-oh, Daph. What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you. I wanted to just tell you – don't do anything to make father mad. He's been pretty livid since you and Astoria kissed at New Year's, he's been in a mood. He's wanting to fight with you while you're here. So just… tread carefully," Daphne twisted her hands together, a sure sign that she was stressed out.

"He hasn't hurt you, has he? Astoria?" Draco asked quietly, almost not wanting to hear the answer but knowing he needed to ask. Daphne shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable with the question.

"I'm fine… but Astoria, she was force-fed that potion. Father was not happy about Astoria trying to get out of drinking it. She pleaded with him to give her a different punishment but he just got angrier. Especially when she spat some of the potion at him," Daphne smiled at the memory.

"Wait, what potion? What did he do to her?" While the confusion was forced in order to keep up appearances, the anger was not.

"If you touch her at all, you'll burn her. He says it's only going to be for the mandated month you'll be apart, but I'm not so sure. I think if he can get away with it, he's going to keep it up until you're engaged," Daphne looked down at her feet.

"Burn her? That's… that's barbaric. That's abuse, how can he do that to his own daughter? What did he do when she spat the potion at him, Daphne?"

"Draco, I don't think-"

"Tell me. Please."

"Father backhanded her. Said she was… worthless and… loose with her morals-"

"Bloody hell, all we did was snog. How is _this_ the appropriate punishment for that? Why isn't the month apart enough for him?" Draco started pacing, his breathing kicking up the more he thought about what had happened, all because they'd wanted to celebrate New Year's the way it was supposed to be.

"Look, Draco, I know. He did this without any of our knowledge – Mum found Astoria later and she told her, then Astoria told me when she couldn't sleep last night. Mother has refused to speak to Father, and has been looking for the antidote. Father is very old fashioned. To him, you two broke the rules and needed to be punished."

"Yeah, and shouldn't that punishment have been discussed and agreed upon between her parents and my mother?"

"Technically yes, though there's nothing in the rules. Father took advantage of that vague area. Don't worry, everything will be okay. Get in there; you're going to be late," Daphne pushed Draco toward the gate and disapparated. Draco took a deep breath that did nothing to calm his nerves and used the knocker. Victor's voice sounded near Draco's ear.

"Greengrass residence," The voice was clipped and brief, making Draco gulp.

"This is Draco Malfoy. You made an appointment with Aida, my secretary."

"Enter." The gates opened and Draco made quick work of walking the path to the oak door, where he had to knock again. After a wait that caused Draco's hands to sweat, Victor himself opened the door.

"Hello, Sir," Draco said, acknowledging the patriarch. Victor stepped to the side and gestured the way in.

"To the lounge, boy," Victor's deep voice rattled Draco's already frayed nerves. Feeling as though Victor's eyes were burning holes into the back of his head, it was with some trepidation that Draco walked into the lounge. Astoria sat, alone, on the couch. She looked up, and her eyes shone when they saw him. Draco, searching her face, could easily spot the cover-up of Victor's backhand on her jawline where makeup was expertly blended in. Anger bubbled within him, but he abandoned it for the moment and smiled at Astoria who started to speak.

"Draco, I'm so glad to see you," Astoria's smile was bright still, but their current predicament did dampen its usual spark.

"Me too," Draco noticed the moment that Victor entered the room behind him because Astoria's face lost its shine completely and shut down.

"Why don't you kiss her hand in greeting, Draco? It's what a gentleman would do."

"Father-" Astoria's pleading was cut off by Victor's hand slicing through the air. Victor continued.

"You won't get in trouble for it. Go ahead, Draco," Victor nodded encouragingly. If Draco hadn't been forewarned, he would not have noticed the calculating glances the patriarch was making between himself and Astoria.

Like he was expecting something. Draco took a few hesitant steps toward Astoria, then walked the rest of the way over to her with confidence. He mustn't give anything away. Astoria was already holding her hand out; it was trembling too minutely for Victor to see, but Draco could. He could also see the flinching around her eyes, as if Astoria were bracing herself. Draco leaned over her hand and brushed his lips against her skin in the barest of touches.

Astoria screamed. Draco instinctively moved to comfort her, but stopped himself and watched with barely restrained fury as Astoria huddled over her hand, her body curled around the pain. She stretched her hand out to look at it, and there was a bright, angry red welt right where Draco's lips had touched her skin. Draco gasped and turned to Victor, who had his hands clasped together in satisfaction.

"What in the _bloody hell_ is this? What's happened to Astoria?" Draco roared, taking a few steps toward Victor.

"Well, since you two are so keen on breaking the rules, I have the insurance now that you won't mar my daughter's innocence. This is your punishment. It will last one month from yesterday, when the potion was administered," Victor spoke calmly, as if they were discussing tea. Draco scoffed.

"Punishment. This is torture! This is inhumane! Your family was so neutral during the war but you know what? You're just like the rest of those filthy Death Eaters who are now either dead or rotting in Azkaban."

"This is not torture-"

"I KNOW WHAT TORTURE IS LIKE!" Draco yelled, having finally lost his vice grip on his temper.

"Oh yes, the spoiled scion of the Malfoy name-"

"The spoiled scion of the Malfoy name who was Voldemort's personal whipping boy. Do you know what it's like, to have the Dark Lord use the Cruciatus Curse on you? Do you know what it's like, to have your parents' lives on your shoulders, constantly threated with their deaths if you do something wrong? It buggers you up, because you think no one is safe around you. And what you've done to her? Do you think that godsdamned _potion_ is going to bring us any closer to being engaged or married? You're her father, for Salazar's sake, and you hurt her."

"No. I believe you did that just fine on your own, my boy," Victor gave him a smile and Draco felt faintly ill. He glanced back at Astoria, and she had tears in her eyes.

"You're barmy. Astoria, you alright?" The glance he took at her said the answer was no, but he had to ask. Astoria gave him a quivering smile.

"I'll be alright, Draco."

"Yes, dear boy, she'll be just fine. Now off you pop. We're done here," Victor gestured back the way they had come. Draco sent Astoria one last anxious glance and saw her wipe her eyes and nod at him.

"Go. I'll be alright. See you in a month."

"See you in a month," Draco stormed out of the Greengrass residence and went home, the lamps in the lounge flickered in his wake.

* * *

"Draco darling, what's got you in such straits? You're going to bend the cutlery," As soon as Narcissa pointed this out to him, Draco dropped the silverware.

"There's nothing either of us can do about it, mum. There's no point in talking about it. May I be excused?" Draco moved to stand up, but Narcissa stopped him by raising a hand.

"Just because we can't do anything doesn't mean that talking won't help. Draco, you've been in a mood since you came home. What happened? Tell me," The strident demand in her voice, the concern in her eyes, made Draco sit back down.

"Mother, are you mad at me for kissing Astoria on New Year's?" Draco asked. His mother's eyes considered him and he squirmed under her scrutiny.

"Yes and no. I get why you broke the rule, I can understand it, but I am disappointed that neither of you had the…willpower to follow the rules. Why do you ask?"

"I-I don't know where to start," Draco admitted. Narcissa frowned.

"Darling, you're not making any sense," Narcissa told her son, reaching across the table and squeezing her son's hand. That seemed to fortify him. He told her everything, only leaving out the secret communication between himself and Astoria. When he was done, he put his head in his hands, and breathed heavily.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but there really isn't anything we can do to help Astoria but wait," Narcissa spread her hands out, showing nothing in them, just as there were no ideas on the table.

"Why wasn't the month long separation enough for him, Mother? Why did he have to resort to such… archaic methods?" Draco stood up and started to pace the length of the table, needing to burn off the restless energy.

"Victor Greengrass and I didn't very much socialise when we were growing up, but I do remember him. He was brought up to be very old fashioned. He reminds me of your father's father, even though Victor is only a few years older than Lucius. Victor always struck me as someone who seemed to fully embrace the old ways of doing things," Narcissa shook her head mournfully.

"So there's nothing we can do? This potion _burns her_ , mother."

"I'm sorry Draco, but there's just no recourse. I know about this potion, and it's not inherently Dark, so we can't report it to the Ministry. Unless someone in the Greengrass family came to me with a concern about Astoria's safety at home, then arrangements of some kind could be made. But until then, we can't do anything. I'm terribly sorry, Draco. I wish we could do more."

"Me too."

* * *

After a week, Victor Greengrass himself sent Draco a letter.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I must impress upon you the importance of tradition. That is the whole basis of what this arrangement is about. Your six months of courtship are up, and you need to propose soon. Otherwise, you will bring shame to both our families for neglecting my daughter._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Victor Greengrass._

Draco considered the letter for a moment, then looked at a blank piece of parchment. Narcissa came up behind his seat in the study.

"What are you doing, Draco?"

"Writing a reply to Mr. Greengrass," Draco said, absentmindedly handing Narcissa the letter. She scanned it over and looked like she was considering what to say.

"I know the rules say six months, Draco. But… I also know that you're just not doing this to fulfil a role, and neither is Astoria. You want there to be feelings between the two of you, and while the Greengrasses might not respect that, I do. We'll get there, my son," Narcissa encouraged, placing a kiss to the platinum crown of his fair head and setting the letter on the desk before she left the room. Inspired, Draco started to write a reply.

_Dear Mr. Greengrass._

_I would very much like to discuss the matter of engagement with Astoria in person, at a time of her choosing and your approval. However, the environment created surrounding our growing, fragile relationship due to the potion's effect is a detriment to its healthy continuation. Until such time as the antidote is administered, or you allow us to talk about the engagement unimpeded by the negativity in the household, I will no longer be in contact with the Greengrass Family._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Satisfied, Draco sent off the letter, and waited.

* * *

"Draco, mate, you have to write Astoria. It's been almost a month now. Otherwise she'll think you're off snogging some rich, young, blonde socialite," Blaise exclaimed. Draco chuckled.

"Projecting much?" Draco said as he lazed on the couch in Blaise's lounge, drink in hand once again.

"Maybe a bit," Blaise conceded.

"We're fine, Blaise. We've talked about it," Draco muttered. Blaise raised an eyebrow, the only indication that he was surprised.

"What was that, Draco? How, pray tell, have you 'talked about it' when you haven't seen or spoken to her in nearly a month?" Blaise leaned toward Draco with his glass of brandy balanced on his knee, interest piqued.

"Shit, Blaise, you can't say a thing. Is this why we always get pissed before we talk? So you can get me to say things I bloody well shouldn't? Bloody… buggering hell," Draco heaved a sigh as he tossed a glare Blaise's way, especially since the other man was chuckling.

"C'mon mate, who am I going to tell? Certainly not Astoria's father. From what you've told me he just seems like a very traditional pureblood of the previous generation. You know how many times I was slapped around by dear old dad because I wasn't being 'pure enough' before he was out of the picture?" Blaise gestured wildly with his glass, and the amber liquid sloshed around, threatening to leak over the rim.

"You don't need to talk about your dad, Blaise," Draco murmured, wincing when Blaise brought up his father. Draco always presumed that Blaise's mother got her husband 'out of the picture' for the double purpose of getting more money, and to save Blaise from the abuse, as the bruises stopped appearing before their first year at Hogwarts. Blaise scoffed.

"I don't care about that, I'm trying to make a point. I'm not saying it's right, what Victor did, but they dealt with far worse as kids at the hands of our grandparents. And your mum seems to be giving you freedom – within reason – on how to deal with things, so there's some balance," Blaise offered.

"Yeah, no punishment for me," Draco despondently slumped in his chair, frowning into his drink.

"I know it's not fair. But soon enough Astoria will be given the antidote and you can go right back to doing what you were doing. Except snogging. Don't do that. Not until you're engaged, mate. All I'm saying is that I'm not going to make things worse by blabbing, because they're already shite. So what's your secret?"

"Two way parchment," Draco blurted. Blaise's eyes went wide.

"And you haven't been caught this whole time..." There was awe in Blaise's voice now as he sat back, a smile on his face; he was clearly impressed.

"No. Not until you," Draco sent his friend another glare, and Blaise held up his hands.

"Hey. This isn't being caught. You just told me. There's a difference," Blaise slammed his glass on the table for emphasis.

"I suppose."

"And it's so sweet."

"Oh, come off it," Draco scoffed, shoving at Blaise's shoulder as his friend made kissing faces at him.

"You're breaking the rules together! It _is_ sweet," Blaise insisted. With a ruffle of feathers, an owl swooped in through the open window of the lounge. It did a sweeping circle of the room, and dropped a letter onto Draco's lap before going back out the way it had come with a hoot.

"I recognise that owl," Draco said as he tore open the letter.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_Upon some lengthy consideration, I am now telling you that you may see my daughter Astoria, without the effects of the potion. I want this to move forward at its traditional rate, and barring you from that is preventing us from what we both want. Please respond with a date and time you would like to see Astoria, and your request will be accepted with pleasure._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Victor Greengrass._

Draco passed the letter to Blaise to read as he summoned parchment, ink, and quill. Blaise gave a hoot.

"I think you won this round, mate! Well done!" They saluted one another with their glasses and took healthy gulps of the liquid inside before Draco settled to write a reply.

_Dear Mr. Greengrass._

_I am requesting to see Astoria at two in the afternoon tomorrow at her residence._

_Thank you in advance,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Blaise whistled, and his eagle owl flew into the room. Blaise attached the letter and the owl flew away.

* * *

When Draco apparated to the gates of the Greengrass residence. Daphne was waiting for him.

"Any words of wisdom this time around?" Draco quipped. Daphne sighed.

"I can't believe you gave father an ultimatum," Daphne said as she shook her head, looking slightly dazed.

"I couldn't just stand by and let him behave like that. To prevent us from seeing one another, fine. But to give her a potion that _burns_ her skin if I touch her? That's barbaric," Draco huffed, clearly still frustrated over the whole ordeal. Daphne nodded.

"Agreed. Father isn't home – he thought that being here would… dampen the time you and Astoria would have together-"

"He'd be right," Draco muttered.

"But he _swore_ that he administered the antidote before he left. I'll let you two hug to test that theory."

"Thanks. Let's go." Draco started walking toward the gate, and Daphne got them past the gate and the front door. In the foyer, Daphne stopped.

"Astoria?" She called, her voice bouncing off the vaulted ceilings.

"In here!" A faint voice called to them from what Draco thought was the study. Sure enough, as they followed the voice, they were led into the study. Neither of them saw Astoria right away. A glance around the room eventually showcased Astoria sitting at one of the window nooks in the far corner. She was curled up, a blanket cocooning her slight form, but none of it seemed cozy; it was as though she was bracing herself for something. Daphne nudged Draco forward and he ventured hesitantly toward Astoria.

"Astoria?" He asked after taking a few steps closer to her that hadn't been acknowledged. Astoria turned her upper body to face him, and she looked incredibly unhappy.

"Hey, Draco," Astoria murmured the words so quietly that Draco had to take yet another few steps closer just to hear her. He then noticed, with his proximity to her, that she was not in her usual impeccable dress. She was in joggers that engulfed her form. Draco glanced anxiously between the sisters, unsure of how to proceed

"What's wrong, Astoria? Victor hasn't done anything else, has he? If he has, I'll-" Draco stopped immediately when Astoria held up a hand, forestalling his oncoming rant. Draco noticed that it was the hand she'd initially touched his with nearly a month ago; he knew because the skin of her fingers and palm were very pink, the skin still healing.

"He's done nothing more. I'm just… I'm afraid that he lied when he said he gave me the antidote," Astoria murmured, twisting the wads of blanket that she held in her hands. Draco had to take a few more steps toward her so he could hear. He noticed that the paleness of her face wasn't just fatigue, but that she was not wearing makeup like she usually did. Astoria stood, a hand sneaking out from the folds of the blanket with which she had girded herself, and again it was the same hand that she had used to touch him a month before. He could see it in more detail this time, angry and pink, and he recoiled.

"He didn't let you use magic to heal yourself?" Draco exclaimed, incredulous.

"We tried. I don't think he was aware that magic wouldn't work on the burn. It had to heal naturally," Astoria said as she reached out and grasped Draco's hand. There was a moment where they both, even Daphne who was quite a few paces away, froze in anticipation of the worst. When it was clear that Victor had in fact kept his word, Astoria gave a shuddering breath of relief and threw herself at Draco. He wrapped his arms solidly around her, blanket and all. Even through the thick, woolly material of the blanket, Draco could feel her shuddering. He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt wetness at the crook of where his neck met his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head in the hopes of comforting her.

"Oh Astoria, don't cry. It's okay. You're okay." He kept his cheek resting on the top of her head and started rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"I thought he'd tricked me into taking another dose of that potion," Astoria managed to say through her tears. Draco manoeuvred them over to the window nook, where he sat down and pulled Astoria down to sit right beside him. Daphne opened the door to the study and spoke in low tones with whoever was there for a moment. She turned back to join them, and she had a tray levitating before her, which she sat on the ottoman that sat before the window nook. There was a large array of cookies and biscuits, and there was a large pot of tea and some mugs.

"We need to talk about the engagement, Astoria. That was why I came," Draco said to Astoria to try and get her focused on something else. He thanked Daphne when she passed him his tea, and he watched as Astoria took hers and rested it on her lap, her hands completely enveloping it from view.

"Yes. Okay. What is there to talk about?"

"Well, your father has started to apply some pressure, now that the six months are up," Draco said, resting a hand on her knee as he could see she was still rattled.

"Six months already? It went so quickly…." Astoria took a healthy gulp of her tea, and some warmth returned to her strained features.

"Do we want to have the engagement within the next week or so? Or do we want to wait, considering…." Draco drifted off and gestured between them as a way to explain the last month or so. Astoria heaved a huge sigh and looked Draco in the eye.

"I want to wait a bit longer. This… what happened, it's a setback, for me. It's got nothing to do with you, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just, I need to sort out things between my father and I. He betrayed my trust, and though he might think he did nothing wrong, he did. So I need to make sure he knows that, and we need to be on the same page, before we do the engagement. I need to not be angry at him," Astoria said the last as more of a reminder to herself than as an explanation to Draco.

"Okay. We wait, then." Astoria's eyes widened.

"You're… okay with that?"

"Yes. I want you to be perfectly comfortable in this situation as much as you can. What happened over the course of the month put some distance between us – I'm sorry for that, as I'd hoped by enforcing the distance that I would force his hand, which it didn't, not really. But that distance needs to be regained I think, before we move forward. What your father did to you wasn't kind. That sort of thing, especially when it doesn't happen very often, it messes you up. It requires time to deal with," Draco said, his eyes showing the hurt he still felt about being forced into serving Voldemort by his own father.

"Yes, that's it exactly. I, I don't feel myself at all. I'm sorry, Draco. I don't _want_ to feel this distance I feel now." Astoria set her mug down and put her head in her hands. Draco looked to Daphne, who nodded. Draco gathered Astoria close.

"We'll be okay, Astoria," Draco murmured into her hair. She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Draco sent up a prayer to Merlin that he never had to break that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Long time, I know. There's been a lot going on. I also wanted to say that I'm participating in Camp NaNoWriMo and for the month of April I will be working on A New Kind of Normal exclusively for this month.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay m'dears, but here is the update. My muse just hasn't been cooperative these last few months, so it's made updating difficult. I'm going to be updating A New Kind of Normal next, and I hope to have that update for you within the next couple weeks. Happy reading!

**Chapter Twenty**

** Rule 23. ** **The engagement is a magically binding union between the intended pair that must be discussed at length and agreed upon by both counterparts of the intended pair. The engagement union either dissolves in the event of the engagement being broken off, or gets altered with the addition of the Marriage Vow (see Rule #35 for details on the Marriage Vow).**

“Draco! Draco, can you hear me? _Draco_!” Draco jerked awake as his name was called insistently. He lifted his head from the desk, a piece of parchment sticking to his cheek, to see his mother in the doorway to the study.

“Yes, Mother?”

“Daphne and Astoria are here. Best not to keep them waiting any longer,”

“How long have they been waiting?” Draco got to his feet and swayed when his head started to pound and his eyes crossed. Narcissa strode toward him and grasped his arm to keep him stable.

“You know you have accountants for this kind of thing, Draco,” Narcissa chided. Draco shook his head.

“I need to do this fiscal year’s report for the business myself. Remember when I first took over the business and the accountant fudged the quarterly report because he was skimming company money?” Draco asked, moving away from his mother’s supportive touch to lean against the desk.

“Yes, but you got rid of him, and any others that were deceiving you,” Narcissa reminded her son, alarmed to see such dark circles around his eyes.

“That’s right, I did, but either way I don’t trust the accountants to do this part. I look over all of their work during the year, so this way I can see if there are any discrepancies. This way I know it’s been done correctly,” Draco said, attempting to speak around a yawn. Narcissa threw up her hands.

“Far be it from me to tell you what to do, but I think it’s time for you to join Astoria and Daphne downstairs.”

“Where are they?” Draco made his way to the door and Narcissa followed.

“In the lounge, darling.”

“Thanks, Mother.” Draco gratefully kissed his mother on the cheek before swiftly making his way to the lounge. Astoria and Daphne were sitting on the large couch, chatting. They stopped when he knocked on the open door to get their attention. Astoria turned in her seat to look at him, and she smiled.

“Hello, Draco.” Astoria smiled, and Draco could see the usual light starting to come back into her eyes when she looked at him. It made some unknown warmth seep into his chest, causing him to smile back at her.

“Hello Astoria, Daphne. Apologies for keeping you waiting, something else had my attention and I lost track of time,” Draco said sheepishly. Astoria was nodding.

“Your mother explained that you were trying to meet a deadline of some kind,” Astoria supplied.

“I write the financial report for the fiscal year myself, so it gets quite gruelling, is all,” Draco clarified for her. Astoria waved her hand in dismissal.

“Well, either way, it is completely fine.”

“No, it isn’t. I put our meeting into my calendar, so I should have been punctual. I’m really sorry for that,” Draco sighed in regret, not wanting to put any more distance between himself and Astoria. Astoria narrowed her eyes at him, noticing his exhausted state.

“Draco, sit down before you fall down,” The slight steel in Astoria’s voice prompted Draco to sit on Astoria’s other side on the couch, so she sat between Draco and her sister.

“I’m fine. Honestly.”

“You look like you’re about to go to sleep and not wake up for a week. I’m not upset about your being late today, Draco. You apologised, and you showed up. That matters. So let’s move on and start looking at these rules, okay?” Astoria produced a couple sheaves of folded parchment from inside the long sleeve of her dark green dress and set them flat on the table in front of them. Daphne groaned.

“Really? That’s why you brought me here?” Daphne grumbled and Astoria nudged her.

“Yes. Draco and I need to be a united front on how we’re going to obey or disobey these rules. So let’s get started. Any rules that jump out at you, Draco?” Astoria glanced at her soon to be fiancé to see him glancing at the rules, refreshing himself with them.

“Thirty four: ‘the intended pair need not contribute in any way to the planning of the Matrimonial Ceremony’. I don’t know about you, but if we let our parents plan this thing it’s going to be over a thousand people and extremely fussy. I don’t want that,” Draco said, shaking his head.

“I agree with you, but I don’t know if they’ll let us plan it ourselves. Maybe what we can do is have a small gathering with friends the next day to have a more private celebration. I know for a fact that my parents will want the press at the ceremony,” Astoria said with disgust. Draco sighed.

“Yes, my mother will as well. Any others you don’t like?” Draco asked, turning to question to her. She nodded.

“Yes. Fifteen says ‘The intended pair are required to exchange engagement rings: there will be an agreed upon monetary amount to be spent on each ring the intended pair exchanges’. I don’t mind exchanging rings. But I know that my parents expect the rings to look a certain way. Old fashioned, distinguished, large stones and gems. I don’t like that sort of thing, and I also don’t like that we have to spend a certain amount,” Astoria said with an expression of distaste.

“Then what do you want us to do?”

“Get the ostentatious rings that will satisfy our parents, see if we can get them cheaply. Then, we go together and get rings that we’ll actually like,” Draco was smiling before Astoria even finished talking.

“I like that idea, a lot.” Draco said past a yawn. Astoria chuckled.

“Thanks, I like it too. Any others for you?”

“Hmmm… I want to amend thirty six: ‘The intended pair must open a joint Gringott’s vault: there will be an agreed upon monetary amount that each counterpart will contribute to the vault’. I know for a fact that the amounts will be uneven. Why don’t we just join our accounts, and allot ourselves spending money? We make about the same amount, what with all your event planning and my business,” Draco ventured. Astoria thought about it and nodded.

“I think that’s a good idea – Draco, honestly, if you’re that tired go to sleep,” Astoria insisted when Draco yawned again. Draco shook his head defiantly.

“I was already late to our meeting. My mother would be very unhappy if I fell asleep on guests,” Draco maintained.

“Okay….” Astoria shook her head.

“So, any other rules?” Draco asked, pointing to the list.

“Yes. The last part of thirty eight, which says ‘the couple has one year to produce an heir before alternate methods of conception are considered’. I want to be up front with you and tell you that our side of the family has had issues conceiving, and so I want to reduce that time to eight months before we start going to healers instead of twelve. Also, I dislike this pressure of timelines to begin with. I personally don’t care if it takes us two or three years to have a child. Do you?”

“No, not at-at-at all.” Draco stuttered through a wide-jawed yawn. Astoria rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, Draco, take a nap. Daph and I are perfectly fine just amusing ourselves. I think we’re done discussing the rules at this point anyway,” Astoria reassured him.

“You’re sure?” Draco asked around a yawn that made his eyes water.

“Yes. Go over to the loveseat and take a nap. We’ll just be here talking,” Astoria informed him.

“If you need anything, we brought Starry over from the Château in France. She’ll be happy to help you,” Draco informed them as he moved to the loveseat, summoned the afghan from the couch over to him, covered himself with it, and was asleep in moments. Daphne turned to Astoria, concern etched into her features.

“Are you sure you want to fudge these rules, or disobey them at all? I mean, I hate to bring this up, but think about what happened when you and Draco kissed,” Daphne whispered, lest she wake Draco. Astoria shook her head.

“Look, all of this was planned without our input. I am a businesswoman in my own right, and Draco has done his best to pull his name out of the mud by himself. Neither of us want to be bogged down in traditional beliefs nor be unable to have a say in anything. It’s unfair. So disobeying them is worth it, if it solidifies what’s happening between Draco and me into an actual, real relationship. Neither of us want to be in a loveless relationship where our only purpose in life is to produce an heir, or three. I want to actually live my life, Daphne. That’s where we’ve always differed, I think. You were more than happy to let mother and father dote on you, even if the price was losing any say you had in anything. That’s why you’ve always been the favourite. You don’t question them; you never have. You always do what’s expected, and I can’t,” Astoria huffed and took a sip of her prosecco. Daphne was shaking her head.

“You have no idea-”

“Oh, but I think I do, Daphne. I remember how much you disliked Marcus. How afraid you were on your wedding night. You got so sloshed I had to carry you to your room to sleep it off so that you didn’t have to consummate the marriage immediately. But you still did it, even though you were upset for two straight days. You-”

“I did what had to be done, alright? If I hadn’t, our entirely family would have a mark against us, and the Flints would besmirch our name high and low. We grew to like each other, Astoria. It’s not like that now,” Daphne reassured her sister. Astoria laughed.

“I know that, I can see it. But how much of yourself did you lose along the way?” Astoria could see her sister drumming up a response, but before she could speak, the soft slap of fabric hitting the floor made them both turn to look at the loveseat. Draco was thrashing about, the afghan flung to the ground. Draco moaned; Astoria could see the sheen of sweat on his face even from where she sat on the couch. Astoria got to her feet and rushed the few steps over.

“Draco? Draco, wake up.” His response was just to thrash even more. A flailing arm nearly caught Astoria in the face, but Daphne hauled her sister out of the way.

“Thanks.” Astoria said breathlessly, looking up into her sister’s face with its surprisingly taut lines.

“We are not done with this conversation, Astoria. But, one thing at a time,” Daphne motioned towards Draco. Draco’s back was bowed, and he screamed as though he was being burned alive. Astoria aimed her wand at his face.

“ _Aguamenti_.” Water poured onto his already drenched face, but it succeeded in waking him. He took a huge breath, presumably to scream again, which caused him to inhale water and open his eyes and he choked. He sat up, and Astoria slapped his back. He coughed up water and once his breathing got back to normal, he looked around in bewilderment.

“Wha-” Draco started hoarsely, but Daphne interrupted.

“You had a night terror. You were screaming.”

“Shite,” Draco sighed and flopped back onto the loveseat, flinging an arm over his eyes.

“What was that?” Astoria whispered to him. He looked at her from under his arm.

“It was nothing, Astoria. Just a bad dream, I suppose,” he muttered.

“How much sleep have you had doing that report?” Astoria wondered. Draco shook his head.

“Not much. Few hours over the last couple days, maybe,” Draco admitted. Astoria shook her head.

“Well no wonder you’re driven to night terrors. Look, we spoke about what we needed to speak about. Why don’t you get some sleep? Daph and I will show ourselves out,” Astoria said quickly, ushering her sister to her feet. They left the room, Astoria sending him a concerned look over her shoulder. He sighed, frustrated, and stalked up to his room. Narcissa stopped him just outside his door.

“Well, the Greengrass girls left earlier than expected. Well, Greengrass and Flint now, I suppose,” Narcissa mused.

“We finished what we needed to speak about. I’m going to go to bed now. Night, mother.”

“Night, dear.” Narcissa walked down the hall to her own quarters and Draco entered his own. He went directly to his desk and grabbed the special parchment.

 _Sorry about cutting our meeting short, especially after I was late. Our meetings are meant for us to get comfortable with one another once more, not to drive us farther away from one another. –D._ He didn’t have to wait long for a response.

 _What did you dream about? –A._ Draco paused, quill over the parchment for a moment. He decided that, in the end, she would find out his secrets anyway. He write a response.

_I dreamt about getting the Dark Mark. It… wasn’t one of my best experiences. –D._

_Did you want the Dark Mark? –A._

_You’re digging deep tonight. It’s okay. It’s time you know some of those couple years anyway. Initially, being part of the Death Eaters at the time meant power. But I also didn’t know at what cost, at the time. Either way, I didn’t really have a choice. If I didn’t take the mark, my father was going to be killed for his stupidity in the Department of Mysteries. My mother was going to get killed just by being associated with father. So my only recourse to save us all, to try and get us back into the Death Eater’s good graces and avoid being killed was for me to take the Mark. It was one of the worst moments of my life. –D._

_You were screaming. –A._

_It hurts. Like liquid fire is flowing in your forearm. It hurt for days, actually, like I’d been burned. I still hate the Mark, even though it’s mostly faded. –D._

_Sometimes it’s the memory that hurts the most, not the thing itself. –A._

_Exactly. –D._

_Will you show it to me? –A._

_Didn’t you see it when we went to see Lovegood? –D._

_No. I was looking at you. You looked like you were going to be sick. –A._

_Not far off. I’ll show you, soon. I’m knackered. Have a good night, Astoria. –D._

_You too, Draco. Sweet Dreams. –A._ Draco moved to his bed and slumped onto the mattress, falling asleep immediately. He slept peacefully for the first time in days.


End file.
